


No Matter What You say or You Do (when i'm alone i'd rather be with you)

by Jayenator565, Mac_Aroni, Natali1798



Series: Clexa Prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Best Friends, Canon Divergence, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff, HSAU, Humor, Intersex!Lexa, One Shot Collection, Secret Relationship, Sexytimes, Smut, college students, dapper, handball, non-binary Lexa, pansexual Clarke, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 72,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_Aroni/pseuds/Mac_Aroni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natali1798/pseuds/Natali1798
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This may not be the 'you' that I've come to know but somewhere near there is a 'me' that is still dying to love you.</p><p>Collection of AU and canon one-shots centered around my favorite ship - Clexa.</p><p>Ch 24</p><p>Her lips were so eager as they ravished her girlfriend’s neck with reckless abandon. The weekend at her mother’s was practically torture fraught with tension of many different varieties but Lexa found in this moment that none of it mattered when she was being laved with so much attention she had to step back from wandering hands just so she could get a chance to breathe. The bed dipped, clothes vanished and before the young lyricist could blink her fingers were suddenly in areas far too tempting for either of them to ignore. </p><p>But that was just how it went when her she became caught up in the whirlwind of creative spontaneity that was Clarke Griffin.They had to keep their hands off of each other the entire weekend under Jake and Abby’s watchful eyes but now they were alone and intended to make up for lost time.</p><p>“Lexa-” </p><p>*boop*</p><p>“Oh yeah-!”</p><p>*“Play-ing Oh Yeah by Usher fe-aturing Lil Jon on Spotify”*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One,Two,Three...Drink

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Mac who suggested this fun idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very drunk Clarke is a very clingy Clarke, she’s also a Clarke with like zero chill and no filter. Throw in the childhood best friend that she is madly in love with and see what happens

**_I got a pocketful, got a pocket full of sunshine_ **

**_I got a love and I know that it’s all mine_ **

**_Ohhh_ **

**_Ohohohhhh_ **

**_Do what you want but you’re never gonna break me_ **

**_Sticks and stones are never gonna change me_ **

**_Ohh_ **

**_Ohohohhhh_ **

**_Take me AWA-_ **

“Clarke?” I had to clear my throat a few times before the hoarseness of sleep left it completely

**“ ’Fraid not, but I’m gonna take a guess that she’s got blonde hair, deep blue eyes and an amazing ass…just saying.”**

The unfamiliar voice had her awake in seconds. She bolted straight out of bed and had on a jacket and pants over her sleep t-shirt in record time. Cell phone fixed between her ear and her shoulder.

“And who the fuck are you exactly?” She asked while sprinting down the stairs of her loft and out the door, car keys firmly in hand.

As if sensing the other girl’s anger seeping through the phone she apologized

**“Woah there, easy. Sorry about the ass comment just a tad bit drunk here. Um I’m the bartender at Grounder’s on 4 th and Trikru ave. Your friend here looked on the verge of passing out and I couldn’t find the people she walked in with so I coaxed her into unlocking her phone and called the first number on speed dial.”**

Lexa breathed out a sigh of relief and instantly calmed down…only to become even angrier than before. Damn him.

“Thank you, truly for calling me. Her friends shouldn’t have left her like that.” Mentally mapping the roads she made her way towards the ever infamous bar.

**“Hey it’s no problem, I’ve got her here in a corner as soon as you enter, towards the back so no one will bother her, hey her phone’s about to die but I’ll stay with her till you get here no worries.”**

\--

 

**“Can’t really talk right now i’m driving t-**

“You’d better be driving straight back to Grounders. What the hell Wells?”

**“Oooohhh you made the Commander angry”**

**Giggle**

“…Please tell me that was Raven.”

**“Yes it is ok and I have a good explanation. O and Raven had literally collapsed, I had to lug them into my car. By the time I got O in the back Raven was up and wouldn’t stop trying to hot wire my car which we both know she could do with her hands tied behind her back. I couldn’t go back in and leave her and Clarke wouldn’t come out. As soon as I drop these two off I’m heading right back to-“**

“Just shut it Jaha. We both know you could have easily called me. Heck you could have called Bellamy, he doesn’t live that far out either.”

**“Look Lexa I-“**

“Save it, I thought if there was one thing we could agree on it was Clarke’s safety. You’d better hope she hasn’t been harmed by the time I get there.”

**“Lexa-“**

“Bye.”

She knew she was being harsh but she was pissed. Hell she was beyond pissed. This was probably the most irresponsible thing Wells had ever done. And why? Just because he and Lexa didn’t get along. So he could come back and play hero? Whatever the reason for not calling any of their numerous friends to get Clarke before he left was just gonna sound feeble to her.

It was rare moments when Clarke gave up the role of designated driver and really let herself enjoy some drinks with her friends. Today called for an extra special celebration, June 26th, 2015. The day when their love could no longer be constrained by a set of outdated legislature. Lexa would have gladly joined her friends if not for an online assignment she had due that very night at 1 am and her godforsaken campus internet connection that almost made her miss the deadline anyway. Needless to say by the time she was done all the brunette wanted to do was curl into a ball and sleep.

Thus her surprise when Clarke’s ringtone blasted at full volume waking her up at 3:42 am.

Pushing aside her disappointment and anger she squared her shoulder as she finally pulled up to Grounders. She sent up a quick prayer for Clarke’s safety before entering the bar, instantly being flagged down by a beautiful dirty blonde woman who seemed to have some Asian in her blood.

She cautiously made her way over.

“You must be Lexa.” Recognizing her voice she calmed her stance, “Yea and you’re the bartender uh….”

“Anya.”  She said with a smile. She began leading Lexa towards the back of the bar

“How did you know it was me?”

“Hmm? Oh! Right, here” She said shoving Clarke’s phone into her hand, it was still unlocked.

“Sorry I got a bit bored and went through like the first 8 pictures or so. Still a tiny bit of juice left in the battery actually. After I said your name once all she did was blab on and on about you till she finally hunched over.” Lexa only nodded.

A smile of relief finally graced her features as Clarke came into view slumped slightly over the bar. She walked over to her loudly so as not to startle the girl and poked her arm.

“Clarke?” She only got a grunt in return. She poked her again

“Clarke…”

“Hhmmmmm?” She gave one last forceful poke to her side causing the blonde to sit up and spin her head around wildly

“What the fuck you lookin’ atchu little fuckers!” Lexa cocked her brow in amusement. Like she said it was a rare occasion when Clarke got truly wasted. She’d only been privy to it maybe 2 other times before.

She just stared intently at the glazed blue eyes and saw the exact moment when Clarke’s entire face brightened in recognition.

“Lexa!” The blonde hurled her whole weight at Lexa. If not for her boxing reflexes she may not have caught her properly.

She soon felt three swift kisses to her neck where Clarke’s head was currently nuzzling and had to fight back the blush she knew was staining her face. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered Anya’s almost silent snickers.

Warm breathe tickled her earlobe when Clarke whispered, “Lex I am so fucking thirsty right now.”

Seeing as fighting the blush was a lost cause and choosing to take Clarke’s comment as literally as she possibly could she glanced over her shoulder at Anya politely asking how much a bottle of water would cost.

After some coaxing, stumbling and eventually Lexa carrying her best friend the rest of the way, she finally got Clarke seated and buckled in. Lexa had ended up purchasing two bottles of water, finding herself in dire need of a reprieve from her suddenly dry throat.

The soft radio music and lull of the car seemed to have calmed Clarke down some. She wasted no time in carrying blonde through her door and up the loft stairs into her bedroom. Lexa could have just driven Clarke home but it was a further way to the university dorms and she knew the poor thing would be incapable of basic human function when she came to with a massive hangover. As her best friend she resigned herself to look after the girl.

Looking down at her phone she saw 4 missed calls from Wells and briefly considered ignoring him. Deciding she wasn’t that cruel she quickly shot off a text.

 **Lexa (4:07 am):** Clarke’s with me, don’t worry

She shut off her phone, not wanting anything to do with Wells Jaha for the next few days if she could help it.

Apparently the cold air on the trip from the car to the front door was enough to wake Clarke up because the next thing Lexa knew she was swallowing a mouthful of blonde hair and a weight had landed in her lap where she sat on her armchair. Once again nuzzling into the girl’s neck. She turned her head so she could speak

“Clarke.” The words sounding both annoying and amused. It only managed to garner a giggle from the drunk girl

“Lexa.” She said. Despite the slight slur in her words it was obvious she was trying to imitate the other girl. Lexa sat for a few minutes in defeat.  

 

\--

 

"Leexxaaaa?" Startled awake she realized with a curse that she had fallen asleep in the armchair, thankfully it was still dark outside so she figured her drunk friend hadn't let her dose for long.

"Language Lexa." She huffed out a laugh

"Oh that's rich coming from you Griffin." She adjusted her hands around the girl still in her lap. Clarke squealed at the same time Lexa stood carrying the girl.

At the new proximity blue eyes stared directly at her, faces only inches apart. Lexa stood frozen not expecting the girl to raise her head from where it was previously buried in her shoulder.

"Lexa?" She whispered. She could smell the strong scent of Vodka and maybe even Tequila on her breath. She'd have to reprimand her for mixing such strong drinks later. Vodka was a surefire way to get Clarke as drunk as possible.

Remembering she was asked a question her feet began moving again down her hallway that led to the master bedroom.

"Yes Clarke?" she adjusted the weight of the girl so she could nudge her shoulder to widen the opening made by her bedroom door. 

Clarke took a deep breath and Lexa plopped her firmly down onto her bed, she went to pull away but it seemed Clarke was determined to say something so she patiently remained bent to hear the girl.

"You are the most beautiful broom in a broom closet full of brooms."

Clarke then proceeded to burst into a fit of giggles at Lexa's shocked and confused face, and rolled back onto the bed effectively releasing her hold on the girl's shirt.

Recovering Lexa rolled her eyes and made her way to the closet throwing a well aimed overly large t-shirt and pajama shorts, muffling the blonde's laughter. Lexa went into the bathroom to change and was glad to see that Clarke had at least changed out of her skinny jeans and into the shorts. The shirt seemed to be another problem as Clarke sat content in the form fitting clothing. The form fitting clothing that smelled suspiciously of rum.

"Come on Clarke up we go."

"But Lexa, you like this shirt, it shows my cleavage and I look hella sexy." she finished with a wink

 Seeing the blonde refuse to listen to her, she rolled her eyes and resorted to  well used tactic pointedly ignoring the blush on her own cheeks

"Clarke," she said coming to sit on the bed next to her, " we're gonna play a game ok?"

Clare turned to her flashing a bright smile and nodding excitedly

"I need you to put your arms in the air." She said demonstrating.

"Oh! I know this one!" Clarke began flailing her arms in spastic motions almost hitting Lexa. She sighed and went onto her knees, stilling Clarke's arms with her own.

"Clarke what were you doing exactly?" she asked amused and eyebrow raised at Clarke's pout

"What? I was waving them like I just don't care."

"Well Clarke this is a different kind of game ok? Now listen carefully and keep your hands still."

she smirked at Clarke's determined nod and focused expression

"For the first part of the game you have to keep your arms up until I say different."

Seeing her nod again Lexa quickly moved to ease the top over Clarke's head. She heard more than felt her breath hitch seeing the lacy red bra Clarke was wearing that honestly held very little to the imagination.

A heat ignited deep in her and she had to mentally reprimand herself before tearing her eyes away and coming to face the smug smile of her best friend.

"What?" she asked resigning herself to the fact that the blush would be a permanent feature on her face for now

She leaned over her side of the bed to toss the shirt into her laundry basket and nearly jumped when she sat back up and found Clarke's lips right by her ear

"You llliiikkkeeee me." she grinned pulling back, but not before pressing a chaste kiss to the tip of Lexa's nose, arms still firmly overhead. It would be hilarious if not for the fact that Lexa was feeling very- 

_'NOT turned on.'_

Lexa looked up to the ceiling in a silent prayer for help before grabbing her t-shirt and placing it on the drunk girl. Seeing her struggling to keep her arms up any longer she chuckled and said, "Lower you arms now." 

"So what's the next part?"

"The next part?" Lexa looked at her curiously,

"Yea of the game silly." 

Ah right, "Um now we lay down." She moved the blankets down and watched as Clarke slipped down to her right. Lexa following suite.

"And now we go to sleep."

"Aw, this game is no fun." Lexa closed her eyes feeling the earlier exhaustion seep in

"Go to sleep Clarke."

It was about ten minutes of blissful silence before the blonde started again

"Lexa?" Lexa moaned lightly

"Lex you awake?", she groaned refusing to open her eyes and said, "Yes Clarke."

Against the darkness of her closed eyelids she heard Clarke scoot closer and she could feel her hot breath against her face. She must be on her pillow

"You know I love you right Lex?" she felt her heart speed up but refused to gaze into those enrapturing blue eyes she knew were staring at her face.

"I know Clarke, I love you too."

She froze in shock for the second time that night when she felt soft lips gently close around her bottom one and felt the blonde sigh happily before pulling away and cuddling into her neck. One arm wrapped firmly around Lexa's waist. 

She opened her eyes wide finally feeling Clarke's breathing even out and looked across at her bedside alarm clock. 

It blinked the numbers 5:42 back at her tauntingly, as if it knew there was no way she could get back to sleep now

 

 

 


	2. Hey Clarke...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pick up lines prompt i swore i'd never do but this anon convinced me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how close I came to Lexa saying something about climbing Clarke like a tree but I refrained myself just for you Camille, this whole chapter dedicated to you and the anon that prompted it

 

“Hey Clarke.”

Said blonde haired leader looked up from one of the books the Commander had so graciously gifted her and turned in her chair to face the brunette who was currently lounging in her throne. For lack of a better explanation, Lexa looked thoroughly bored, all morning she had been met with a few of her people’s concerns and after 3 solid hours was finally facing a reprieve. Clarke had been present in the tent to advise when she could but they had not gotten any other meetings for the past 18 minutes according to her watch.

At first she had planned to initiate a conversation with the Commander about Trikru culture, but seeing the other girl lost in thought she had gone into Lexa’s private part of the tent and retrieved her book.

“Yes Lexa?” Seeing she had Clarke's full attention Lexa had to fight to hide her smirk at what was about to happen but Clarke had seen the split second look of mischief in the brunette’s eyes and instantly turned wary.

Catching on to Clarke’s suspicions Lexa took out her dagger and played with it, much like she had when first meeting Clarke all those months ago

“I need you to call the police, I must report some crimes.”

Now Clarke was completely confused if her raised eye brows were anything to go by, “What the-…you want me to call the police? Like the old world law enforcement? But, how…? Why…?”

She trailed off at a loss for words

“Why?” Lexa echoed, doing her damn sexy eyebrow quirk thing. Clarke almost rolled her eyes at her own thoughts

“Well you see Clarke of the sky people, you have taken my breath away.” She said finally meeting the blonde’s incredulous eyes

‘ _Is she drunk? Did Jasper somehow get moonshine into her water jug?’_ Clarke thought eyeing said jug accusingly, but Lexa was far from done

“You have also stolen my heart.” As Lexa said this she rose steadily from her throne and approached Clarke’s seat.

When she was right in front of her she bent down so her lips grazed Clarke’s ear and whispered warmly, “Also…I feel too hot.”

Ryder who seemed to have been forgotten in the corner of the tent just in the shadows of Heda’s throne had only one thought, _‘Hot damn’_ , perhaps he had been spending too much time around the Skaikru.

He stealthily made his out of the back of the tent, not that either of the females inside would have noticed anyway.

Clarke sat up as straight in her seat as she could muster and gripped the handles of the chair hard. Swallowing she said, “Um, ehem, I uh…I think you’d need to call a fireman for that last problem Lexa.”

She cleared her throat again still not quite believing what she was hearing but glad her voice hadn’t failed her yet.

Lexa leaned back a bit still firmly in Clarke’s personal space but just far enough away for Clarke to see her smug grin, “A fireman will not be necessary, Clarke of the Sky People, you will find I am trained in the ways of fighting fires.”

Knowing she could potentially regret this the blonde asked, “Oh? Do you have a lot of experience...fighting these fires?”

“Sha.” Lexa nodded, “I find them hot and leave them _dripping_ wet.” Yup she practically asked for that one

_‘Where the fuck is she getting this from?’_

Clearing her throat Clarke said, “Well if you’re so hot, maybe you should try removing all that armor.” Honestly she had no idea what had brought this on but she wasn’t complaining

Lexa almost laughed at that it was almost too perfect, “I will but you should know…I am not wearing anything under it.”

Lexa then slowly began unbuckling her shoulder guard throwing it behind her and moving to the many buckles and laces of her corset showing inch by inch that she seemed to indeed be very much naked under her gear.

Clarke wasn’t sure of the exact moment when all the saliva in her mouth decided to leave for an extended vacation but she suddenly found herself struggling to swallow against the dryness that was her personal Sahara desert of a mouth and her eyes were fighting very hard to maintain contact with the Commander’s although this too seemed futile.

Her breathing slowly became shallow but she was determined to get the last say, “I only see one problem with you initial request Commander.”

Lexa only raised an eyebrow as if to say, ‘Oh?’, not once stopping her incredibly slow, obviously planned, strip show

“How can I call the police? We no longer have phones on earth.”

“Well you could just scream, loudly…it’s what you’ll be doing in a few minutes anyway.”

By now all the buckles were undone but the corset/jacket remained on Lexa’s frame giving Clarke a view of the space right between Lexa’s breasts all the way down to the middle of her abs and stopping where her pants began. She didn’t realize she was holding her breath until Lexa said, “You should breathe Clarke…”

She took a long swallow of precious oxygen, “…if you are horny.” Lexa chose that instant to rid herself of her jacket.

Nope that was it Clarke's jaw was officially dropped

_‘Shit’_

Needless to say no one had seen the two leaders for the rest of the day and Ryder had positioned himself far away in the trees, still vigilant but he thought it in his best interest to be out of hearing range.

 

\--

 

The next morning saw Clarke waking up in the early hours of the morning smiling, completely sated and extremely sore.

She saw her girlfriend already dressed for the day and smiling her self-satisfied smile that Clarke honestly could not be bothered to chastise her for.

“I can’t believe you actually used those lines on me.” She husked in her sleep filled voice                            

Lexa just took a long sip from her mug quirking her eyebrow, her eyes never leaving Clarke’s

“You are such a dork, what am I going to do with you?”

Placing the now empty cup down and moving to exit the tent Lexa said, “You can do me any way you wish Clarke.”

Outside the entrance Indra, who had switched out for her guard shift with Ryder, heard everything. Lexa walked outside to be met with her astonished face but only two words crossed her mind

_‘Nailed it’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally...nailed it
> 
> So i think this firmly cements my status as official Clexa trash, you know if the other 8 fics haven't done that already i think this just uh...seals the deal.  
> I wonder if anyone picked up ;) on the uh secret song lyric i attempted to incorporate  
> Many, many props to the clexa pick up lines tag on tumblr you should all check it out:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/clexa-pick-up-lines  
> or google it


	3. I Think I'm Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fargo92 -  
> Can you please write a fic based on THIS idc which one is texting their friends, preferably Octavia or Raven as the friend  
> http://indragram.tumblr.com/post/124224351422/kiss-harder-problambmatic-kiss-harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mac: Ok so Jay had a very recent shocking death in her family but she gave me permission to post some of the stuff she has so far cause she and her cousin were like really close so i have no idea how long till she'll get back to writing. But i'll be updating this like twice with stuff she's already written as well as the spy au fic 
> 
> Jay: Uh wasn't sure if you wanted me to just do the thing exactly how it was and include Lexa and Clarke somehow or what but yea. I embellished a bit hope this is ok dude. Lots of swearing

 

**I think I’m gay…**

**(21:13)**

**Dude sweet like for real? Just all of a suuden???**

**Did you realize right this moment?**

**(21:16)**

**Well was pretty much just with a girl so…**

**(21:16)**

**Hell yea get it**

**Wait like WITH a girl or like you saw this girl**

**And decided yea I’d totally have sex with her**

**Maybe buy a few cats, adopt some babies**

**Become the next gay bradgelina**

**Or naw the better Hollstien, Vauseman, Cartinelli**

**(21:17)**

**Like, as in I pretty much just had sex**

**With a girl**

**(21:17)**

**????/?/???**

**UM HELLOOO**

**(21:18)**

**YOU CAN’T JUST DROP A BOMB LIKE THAT**

**WITH NO BACKSTORY. I NEED DETAILSSS**

**(21:20)**

**SERIOUSLY LEXA ARE YOU BEING CEREAL RIGHT NOWE!?**

**(21:42)**

**PLEASE**

**Lexa**

**Commander Heda**

**EDO NOT LEAVE ME HANGINGHERE**

**(21:59)**

**ALEXANDIRA WOODS YOU B I T C H**

**(21:59)**

**COME BACK**

**(21:59)**

**IM GOING TO SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP**

**YOUR ASS YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO**

**FUCKING PUCKER YOURE DAMN BUTTHOLE**

**EVER AGAIN**

**(22:01)**

**I SWEAR TO ALL THAT’S HOL**

**LEXA WAHT THE FUCKE**

**(22:02)**

**WHERE DID YOU GO WHAS GOING ON**

**ARE YOU STILL HAVING SEX WITH HER!?!!?**

**(22:03)**

**Lexa ohbmy god**

**(22:03)**

**Don’t’ make me come over there u mothafucker**

**(22:04)**

**I’ll wait**

**(22:04)**

**Alrigth I’m done waiting what the fuck is going on you**

**Little fucker better explain evrythign**

**(22:19)**

**Y r u doing this 2 me**

**Did you sniff her flower and get infected with the gay spores of truth**

**Did you tumble headfirst into a black hole of homosexuality**

**and if you did can I join  ypu**

**(22:21)**

***HEAVY SIGH***

**(23:10)**

**LEXA**

**(23:10)**

**Oh**

**My**

**God**

**(23:12)**

**It’s been almost 2 hours what the hell**

**…………………………….**

**(23:15)**

**I’m dead, I’m literally dying over here Lexa and you**

**Are completely unavailable to stop my death**

**Goodbye cruel world**

**(23:17)**

**Lexa holy shit where did you GO you can’t say that**

**Shit and then sdisappper**

**(23:18)**

**Wow 46 texts…**

**(23:19)**

**WHERE DID YOU GOOO**

**(23:19)**

**I COULDN’T TEXT OK…Clarke was doing…things**

**(23:20)**

**Ohmygoodnessgracious you guys are still going at it**

**Aren’t you!?Like a pair of rabbits in heat**

****HWO THW FUCK IS CLARKE???** **

**(23:21)**

**OHHH MY GOD**

**(23:22)**

**I just spent THE MOST PAINFYL 2 HOURS**

**OF MY LIFE WAITING FOR YOU TO COME ABCK**

**(23:22)**

**OMG your textsdfgjhsfgd**

**I CAN’T STOP LAUGHING RAVEN WTF1?**

**(23:23)**

**Only reason I’m laughin now was cause I**

**Was riht you were still banging her omg**

**(23:23)**

**Banging her into a black hole of homosexuality**

**Yes**

**(23:24)**


	4. Now We Got Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uh Raven?"  
> "Yea Lexa, sup Commander?"  
> "I just have a question, purely scientific."  
> "Yeah sure, shoot."  
> "Can mirrors like stop working?"  
> "...what the hell Lexa?"
> 
> Tashaway - Where they're best friends or roommates, maybe they black out for some reason, maybe from drinking or whatever and they don't realize they really blacked out cause they were bit by a vampire and they start showing all these vampire symptoms but they don't really know why like, mirrors just stop working, blood craving, vampire smolder etc...

 

She came to slowly, feeling puffs of air against the bare skin of her neck and feeling fingers involuntarily twitch against her hip. She probably should have been more alarmed than not about it but something within her knew even if the person was a threat she could take care of herself. Plus the smell was too familiar to be anything dangerous. Soon a great pounding in her head made itself known. Groaning, she realized trying to regain her state of blissful sleep would be next to impossible.

It hit her suddenly, this feeling, of not belonging in her own skin. There was no other way to explain it. What the hell did she do last night? Why did she have a headache? If there was one thing that never happened to Lexa Woods it was that she never, ever got hungover. She liked to think of it as her superior genetics, a fact that never failed to piss her friends off. Especially one best friend in particular.

Willing her eyes to crack open she smiled at the blonde tresses beside her. She knew she recognized the scent although there was something different about it. Something slightly stronger and sweeter. Something almost addictive. She shook her head at her mind’s crazy wanderings and felt just how sick she really was making a mad dash to Clarke’s bathroom figuring it would be pretty stupid to try to sprint all the way down their hallway to her own bed and bathroom.

Feeling the bed jostle beneath her and the sudden loss of her cozy heat source was enough to have Clarke’s eyes flying wide open. Looking around confused for a second she noticed the familiar leather jacket thrown on her bed post and figured Lexa must have had to really go to the bathroom. She was about to settle back in her covers and await her friend’s return when she heard retching noises.

“Lexa?” She asked concerned. If there was one thing Lexa Woods never did it was get hungover. Hell Clarke could only remember the girl ever getting sick once when they were younger. She crawled out of bed mindful of her own hungover state, which honestly could have been worse, and made her way to the ajar bathroom door.

“Hey.” She said making her way next to the brunette who was kneeling on the floor head hung against her chest.

She bent down and placed a hand to her head, “Shit Lex, you’re burning up. What the fuck did you drink last night?”

The other girl groaned and shrugged her shoulders, her raspy voice responding, “Thinking maybe, it was more something I ate.”

“Oh poor baby, you think I can get you in the tub.” She asked gesturing beside them, “I really need to get your temperature down ok?”

Seeing her meek nod Clarke placed her arm around Lexa’s waist and carefully put her to sit on the edge of the tub.

“You stay here ok, I’m gonna call O and Raven to get some fever reducer or something.”

“Wait Clarkeee. Ugh.” Lexa rolled her eyes, Octavia would never let her live this down. The great Commander finally bested by a common stomach flu or food poisoning or whatever the heck was wrong with her. She vaguely registered the fact that she could perfectly hear Clarke dialing her cell phone all the way from the living room before attempting to rid herself of her tank top and shorts.

**_“OHMYFUCKING GOD! HAHAHAHA- Ow-! What the hell Reyes!”_ **

“Thank you Raven, she definitely deserved it.” Clarke sighed only Octavia would make light of Lexa’s pain

**_“Not a problem Griffin, you sure Advil will be enough? I mean what’s she gonna eat?”_ **

“You’re right, maybe grab some whole wheat crackers, you know she hates the regular ones. And some chicken noodle soup, I’ll order takeout for myself later, I just don’t want to leave her when she’s like this.”

**_“Yea of course I mean it’s not like she’s ever been sick before, and from what you’ve said she sounds awful”_ **

**_*scoff* “As if the Commander could ever be associated with the word awful. Girl’s a fucking goddess.”_ **

**_*pause*_ **

**_“Ok ok, stop with the glare I’m just teasing. I mean in the years we’ve known her I’ve never heard of Lexa being sick. You know I’m sorry she’s so sick right Clarke?”_ **

“I know O, but I’m not sure Lexa would appreciate the teasing when you guys get here ok.”

**_“Don’t worry I’ll keep Blake jr. in line. You take care of your girl”_ **

Clarke could feel the blush forming, “She isn’t my-“

**_*click*_ **

“Deep breaths Griffin, deep breaths.” She said while walking back towards her room and en suite bathroom.

“You know talking to yourself isn’t exactly a good indicator for your mental health.” Clarke smiled seeing that Lexa at least seemed well enough to joke. Or she was being a masochistic ass like usual and was masking the pain. Thankfully Lexa had managed to get herself into the filled tub and lean her head against the back tiles.

“Yea well right now I’m more worried about your physical health than my mental one.” She padded over to sit on the edge of the tub and ran her fingers through the brunette’s wet curls.

“Clarke? What are you-“ a moan broke her sentence and she blushed as Clarke worked her now shampooed hands through the brunette’s hair and massaged her scalp.

“Don’t worry ok. You always take care of me, it’s about time I returned the favor.” Clarke said pressing her lips to the non-soapy part of Lexa’s forehead.

Lexa just relaxed and allowed the blonde to work her magic fingers. Fingers she is sure would feel heavenly if she would only-. She stopped that train of thought right there. While it was true that Clarke  hadn’t had a serious relationship since her longtime boyfriend Finn was found to be cheating on her with her now good friend Raven, Lexa wasn’t about to ruin one of the best relationships she still had in her life. No matter how much her heart and her body told her to be selfish her head wouldn’t allow it.

She had almost fully relaxed when another unwanted sound escaped her throat. This one however was not a moan. In fact it startled her so much that her eyes popped open and she felt Clarke’s fingers freeze.

“Did you just purr?” Lexa shook her head vehemently

“N-No I….I don’t purr.” Clarke smirked from beside her and moved her hands back to the area just behind Lexa’s ear where she stroked before.

*purr*

“Oh my god you totally did!”

Lexa hung her head in embarrassment, deciding to take mercy on her sick friend she finished washing her hair without further incident and left Lexa to finish bathing.

 

\--

 

“Hey, how’s she doing?” Raven greeted her with a hug. Clarke turned hearing a grunt from the shivering mess on the couch.

“She looks like shit, you were right.” Octavia said sneaking in behind the resident mechanic

“Oh no you don’t O.” Raven glared stopping the girl in her place.

They turned hearing Lexa clear her throat from the couch, “I may look like shit now but at least I look like a goddess most of the time.” She said smugly

“Clarke you just had to tell her didn’t you?” Clarke shrugged taking the bags Raven handed her to the open kitchen next to the living room.

“It wasn’t me.”

“The phone was probably on speaker Octavia.” Raven placated her walking over to the living room and giving Lexa a one handed hug.

“Nope the phone was to my ear, in fact I called you guys from the bar stools here in the kitchen, she was in the bathroom…” Clarke trailed off confused

Raven just shrugged, “It’s a quiet area, she probably overheard I mean you ain’t exactly a quiet person Octavia.”

Octavia stuck her tongue out at Raven and went to pat Lexa’s head.

“Yea well- shit she really is burning up. You sure we shouldn’t take her to the doctor?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and Lexa’s negative grunt

“Believe me I’ve tried to convince her but she refuses. If this medicine doesn’t work and you get worse I don’t care if I have to sedate you Alexandria you _will_ be going.” Clarke walked over kneeling by the couch where Lexa lay, tablets in one hand and a cup of water in another. Urging her to sit up they got her to take the pills.

“You sure you don’t need us to stay?” Raven asked.

Lexa nodded, “It’s fine really guys. I’m already being a burden to Clarke, no need to bother you guys too.”

Clarke sat next to her and squeezed her to her left side, “Hey you know you’re never a burden to me.”

Lexa automatically curled into the blonde resting her head against her neck.

Octavia seeing the concern on the blonde’s eyes decided to be serious for once and get Raven back to her house. If there was anyone that worried more than Clarke it would be the mechanic and the both of them together would drive anyone insane in this situation.

“No worries Rae they’ll call if they need us. Now come on let’s leave Lexa to rest.” She said practically dragging Raven to the door.

“Ok we’re just a phone call away Clarke, Lexa. Bye!” The door to their shared apartment closed and Clarke sighed, “You’re certain about the doctor? I could even just call my mom.”

Lexa nodded, “I’m sure Clarke, I probably just need to sleep or something. Lots of fluids and all that.”

Clarke consented, “Ok but at least try to eat some crackers or something first. Or soup since you said you’re more thirsty than hungry.”

Lexa lifted her head tiredly and smiled, Clarke really was the best friend she could wish for.

“Ok I’ll try to keep some soup down.”

 

\--

 

Clarke woke up the next day refreshed and…alone?

“Lexa? Lexa!” she heard the pad of soft footsteps running towards her door

“Clarke? What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

The burst of laughter that accompanied her dashing entrance was not what Lexa expected. But then again how could she expect anything else with her mused hair, half on half off tank top and the frying pan she was attempting to wield like a sword.

Clarke was rolling on the bed holding her stomach.

“Hahahaha Le- hahaha. I can’t even hahaha.” Lexa’s subsequent deadpan and unimpressed expression did nothing to stop the blonde’s triad.

“You done yet, Clarke?” She asked bringing her arms across her chest

“Wait, wait just gimme a sec hah.” She finally got herself under control lying on her back smile bright on her face. Lexa couldn’t help but soften her glare at that Griffin grin.

Sitting up Clarke said, “So let me get this straight. You thought I…” She trailed off pointing to herself.

Lexa sighed and sat on the edge of the bed facing her, “I thought maybe you were under some kind of attack.”

“Right, right.” Clarke nodded sensibly, “So you brought a frying pan to what could have been a knife or gun party.”

Lexa pouted at that, “You could have been in trouble, I made the decision with my heart and not my head…Plus it worked out fine for Rapunzel and Melissa McCarthy in Spy.”

Clarke shrugged, she couldn’t really argue against that logic.

“Hold up lean.” Lexa leaned forward as instructed grinning at Clarke’s confused expression, “You’re not sick anymore.”

“I’m not sick anymore.”

“No way!” Clarke exclaimed examining every inch of Lexa’s face for a sign the brunette was lying

“Way, guess you learned more than you thought when you slept through those med classes. I feel better than ever.”

Clarke scoffed, “More like the impeccable Woods genes decided to kick back in. Are you sure you’re ok now?”

Lexa smirked dangerously, “Could a person as sick as I was yesterday do this?” Quickly grabbing the blonde around her waist she hoisted her up into her arms. Clarke shrieked and squeezed onto Lexa’s shoulders her legs automatically wrapping around her waist.

“Ok Hercules geez, point proven. Though your eyes do seem a bit darker, but then again they tend to change a lot anyway depending on your mood.”

“Oh? And I quite prefer the term Artemis. Any Greek goddess would do.”

“Yea, yea but like your eye color, like they’ll get bright and sparkly when you’re happy and kinda greyish when you’re sad, but I’ve never seen them this particular shade of green before…” She trailed off almost entranced by Lexa’s now amused eyes.

“Clarke.” She said attempting to regain her attention

“Lexa.” She mimicked

She rolled her eyes at her friend’s antics, “Are we really gonna make me stand here holding you while you try to decipher the deep meaning behind my eye color?”

“Well we could discuss something else.” Clarke said with a mischievous grin

“I’m not even going to ask.” Lexa said dropping Clarke unceremoniously onto the bed and moving to get up. She stopped feeling a hand snake around her wrist.

“Come on guess.” She said with her best puppy dog eyes.

“Fineeee. What?”

Clarke’s grin brightened, “Well there is the whole purring thing we have yet to talk about.”

Lexa blushed bright red and didn’t even bother trying to hide it.

“I was sick, you can’t hold things against me from when I was unwell.”

Making her way back towards the hallway that led to the kitchen/ living room area, Clarke in tow.

“Yea but this thing was just sssooo cute Lex.”

She sighed heavily, “I guess you don’t want any of the blueberry pancakes I made as a thank you then.”

Clarke gasped, “I take it back what purring? There was no purring? I know not of which you speak.”

Lexa laughed nudging Clarke with the frying pan, “Dork.”

Clarke nudged back with her elbow, “Nerd.”

“You’re stuck with me anyway.”

Clarke turned to the fridge fishing the juice out of it, endearing smile still plastered firmly to her face.

 

\--

 

*rumbling noises*

“What the fuck Lex?” Clarke rasped turning to look in the dark room at her alarm clock. “It’s too early for this shit.” Lexa froze red handed still reaching for her prize.

“Sorry Clarke I just need a pair of shades, the sun is killing my eyes right now.” The blonde mop of hair still peaking over the comforters mumbled unintelligibly as Lexa pressed a kiss to her head and quietly snuck out of her room

 

\--

 

“Hey.”

“Oh hey.” Clarke said from her perch on the kitchen counter. She eyed the bags in the burnette’s hands questioningly

“I thought we were good on groceries.” She said as she moved to help her roommate

“Oh no we are I just uh…had a few cravings.”

“Cravings?”

“Yea…”

“For tomato soup, red wine and, is that welches grape juice?”

“You act as if you won’t have at least 3 quarters of all of this.

“Touché. Though that is a hella large tub of sun screen.”

“So you’re saying you’re not coming with me to get my tan on.”

“You are looking a little pale.”

 

\--

 

“Yo, Lex did you accidentally throw out this jewelry or something? I found it in the garbage, figured you were distracted or something.”

“Huh?” Lexa lifted her head from the book she was currently engaged in on the couch

“Oh no I mean, I never really wear it anyway so I figured I should just get rid of it. Plus it's made of iron and I dunno it kind of gave me a rash when I tried it on earlier.”

“Makes sense.” Clarke agreed, “Though I could probably pawn them off for a good price.”

Lexa absently nodded, “Yea sure thing but if I do it, it’ll be later in the day I’m feeling a bit groggy.”

“You didn’t overdo it with your run did you?” Clarke asked concerned sitting next to her best friend

“Hey, I’m fine ok, no more sickness honest I just…I don’t know I feel a bit more tired during the mornings now.”

Clarke nodded reassuringly, “It’s most likely just your body still recovering but in the meantime no overdoing it.”

“Sure thing Doc.” Clarke rolled her eyes hitting the brunette’s knee, “You are such a dork.”

 

\--

 

“You sure you don’t want me to stay here with you?” Clarke asked worriedly from the door.

“I’m sure Clarke, I feel bad enough missing Octavia’s game, no need for both of us to be absent.” Lexa said from her place behind the kitchen counter.

“OK but if you need anything I’m just a phone call away.” Clarke said gesturing to the phone in her hand

“I know. Have fun for the both of us yea?” She said leaning on her elbows on the counter

“Sure thing.” Clarke said pressing a kiss to her cheek before disappearing out the door.”

Getting into the elevator and arriving swiftly onto the first floor Clarke cursed when she realized,

“Oh fuck I forgot the damn car keys on the counter.” She spun around to try and catch the couple behind the closing elevator doors but was instead met with…

“Lexa?” Looking her usual undisturbed self in a tank top and sweats, “Yea you forgot your keys. Here” She said dangling them in front of Clarke’s face.

“But how-? You-. I”

Lexa chuckled, “Use your words Clarke, they don’t’ accept just anyone into med school…or maybe they do.”

Clarke whacked her in the head before snatching her keys off her fingers

“Shut up.” She said grumbling on her way out of the building, “Stupid super athletic brunettes have to give people heart attacks.”

“Your welcome!”

Seeing the finger flicked her way in acknowledgement Lexa smiled and went back to the stair entrance.

 

\--

 

“Have you noticed anything weird about your bosom bestie lately?” Octavia asked around the straw of her canned Pepsi.

“What are you on about now Octavia?” Raven shared a look with the other brunette. They had discussed this a few nights before but never really got to the ‘how do we bring it up to Clarke’ part.

“I mean, have you noticed anything different about her since…you know her unexplained illness.”

Clarke placed her sandwich back onto the table and looked at her two now nervous friends raising her brow.

“Ok first off it’s obvious she ate something bad. Her symptoms all aligned with common food poisoning. Secondly what are the both of you on about?”

“It’s just you know, she hasn’t really been coming out with us as much.  And Raven who was completely sober that night can’t remember her eating anything from the bar. She only had like 3 drinks. At some point she disappeared for like a minute, came back looking dazed and literally picked your drunk ass up and walked back to the apartment.” Octavia explained putting the now empty can on the table and looking across at the confused and exasperated blonde.

“So what, she’s was being a responsible best friend. And she doesn’t drink much to begin with I bet that bartender messed with her drinks to try and hit on her. And you can’t really expect her to always go partying with us guys, it’s only been like a week since she was sick. I don’t care how recovered she thinks she is, she still needs to rest. And plus she never really liked partying to begin with.”

Raven placed her hand over Clarke’s on the table, “That’s kinda the point though princess. She may never like partying but she always came if you went. She hasn’t even made any kind of effort recently. Plus she always attends Octavia’s games and she missed the last two ones.”

Clarke nodded, “It’s like I said she obviously needs to recover more.”

“But Clarke, like even when she does come outside it’s never in the morning. Didn’t you say she used to run every day at like 7 am?” Octavia asked

“Yea and she still goes running she just prefers to go around the evening time now, or earlier before the suns up. It makes sense I mean the heat’s just gonna make her dehydrate faster.”

“OK.” Raven conceded “but what about her clothes?”

Now Clarke was just getting annoyed, “What about her clothes?”

“She’s been wearing a lot of long sleeves and stuff lately that’s all, and you know the shades. She never used to wears shades unless like, we’re going to the beach.”

“It’s summer Octavia.” Clarke said still confused, “It’s perfectly natural to wear shades during the summer.”

“Not when the sun is about to set.” Octavia said

“Yea and are we forgetting the long sleeves? You said it yourself Clarke it’s summer.”

Raven squeezed her hand lightly and sighed.

“Look I wasn’t going to tell you but Lexa called me the other day and asked if a mirror could be broken.”

“Yea Raven I know, I was there when she threw it out and she explained everything. Weird composition with the mercury or silver or something, making the light only reflect in certain parts of the glass. I still don’t see your point.”

Octavia threw her hands up in exasperation, “Really Princess? That doesn’t sound strange to you at all? I mean I’m not the one minoring in chemistry but even I call bullshit on that one.”

“Yea Clarke I mean the mercury composition of the mirror? I’m a rocket scientist in training and I can’t legitimize that on any level.” Raven said trying to placate her.

“And haven’t you said she hasn’t really been eating as much? Only really having soups and eating solids only _after_ you insist. You’re saying none of this is sounding fishy?”

“What I’m saying is for someone whose body is recovering from a trauma that it obviously hasn’t experienced before a change in habit and diet can be normal.”

“Speak of the devil.” Octavia noted, Raven followed her gaze as Clarke turned in her seat towards the door of the small café that was just a block away from their apartment building.

Lexa grinned eyes solely on Clarke sitting in the empty seat next to her

“Hey guys what’s up?”

“Hey!” Clarke said cheerily, Octavia and Raven both belting out their normal greetings of ‘Sup bitch.’ And ‘Yo Commander.’

Noting her attire Clarke asked, “Oh did you just come from your run?”

Seeing her nod she continued “You must be thirsty let me get you an ice tea lemonade.” As Clarke stood Lexa grabbed the same hand Raven had been squeezing earlier.

“You really don’t have to.”

Clarke just smiled back, “I insist.” Walking towards the short line in front of the cashier.

“Oh she's thirsty for something alright. “Octavia whispered to Raven under her breath.

“O!” Raven kicked her under the table.

“So Lexa.” Octavia started then blanked as the full intensity of the girl’s eyes turned to her, “Uuhhh…”

“So you just came from your run?” Raven asked

Lexa nodded, “Yea my route back home usually involves me crossing by the café. When I saw you guys I decided I could walk the final block with Clarke.”

Raven nodded understandably.

“Funny.” Octavia said not meeting Lexa’s gaze

“What’s funny O?” Lexa questioned

“Nothing it’s just funny because...most people don’t run in long sleeves and for someone who was on a run you don’t seem very winded or sweaty for that matter.”

Lexa’s stare turned hard. Raven who was still looking towards her gulped. Lexa opened her mouth to respond but was promptly interrupted by Clarke’s return.

“Here you go, so what are we talking about?”

For the rest of the stilted conversation where Clarke remained oblivious to the tension between her 3 friends Octavia and Raven managed to stop themselves from pointing out that the way Lexa’s hand gravitated around Clarke’s waist seemed almost possessive.

 

\--

 

**Gryffindor: Come on guys really? DRUGS REALLY???**

**Wild Child: Look Princess**

**Wild Child: You’ve been busy stressing about school**

**Wild Child: And we realize this may make you upset**

**Gryffindor: UPSET?! You don’t think I’d know if Lexa, my best friend, was secretly doing drugs?**

**RaeRae: But think about it Clarke, it makes sense.**

**RaeRae: Aversion to sunlight**

**RaeRae: The ridiculously expensive red wine**

**Wild Child: Change in eating and daily habits**

**Wild child: Long sleeves so we can’t see needle marks**

**Gryffindor: I’ve heard enough you guys are obviously paranoid**

**Gryffindor: Come talk to me after you get whatever the hell this is out of your systems**

“Urgh.”

“You ok?”

“Ah!”

Clarke jumped obviously not hearing or expecting Lexa to suddenly appear standing in front of the couch she was currently laying on

“Yeah I’m fine Octavia and Raven are just really getting on my nerves.”

Lexa scoffed pushing Clarke’s feet off the couch and sitting down only to rest the blonde’s legs onto her own lap

“It took them this ling to get on your nerves? Must be a new record for them.”

“Shut up you.” She said nudging her playfully in the side.

“Let’s take your mind off of it” She said taking the laptop off the coffee table in front of them

“Netflix?”

“Netflix.”

Later that night when it seemed Lexa had fallen asleep Clarke let out a relieved sigh after rolling up the other girl’s sleeves and finding the skin on her arms as flawless and unmarked as it had always been. Lexa was still her Lexa even if she was acting a little strange there was no way she’d do something as irresponsible as drugs.

 

\--  (later that night)

 

Clarke woke up startled out of her sleep. Weird, she wasn’t normally a light sleeper but something had woken her.

 Stilling it wasn’t long before she heard a moan coming from further in her apartment followed by scratching sounds. She bolted out from under her covers and flung her bedroom door open sprinting the short distance to Lexa’s room.

“Lexa?”

She heard more scratching coming from the far corner of the room blocked by the bed followed by the sound of a body moving.

“Lexa what’s wrong? What happened?”

“You need to get out.” She heard Lexa husk.

 Her heart stilled, something was very wrong.

“What I need is to get you to a doctor.”

Warily she approached, “Lexa…?”

Clarke edged closer suddenly stumbling on some clothes tossed on the usually clean floor of Lexa’s room and managed to bang her head against the side of the metal bedframe, something wet trailed down her forehead. She felt two strong arms encircle her waist and sit her up, black spots swimming through her vision, the room spinning.

She looked up into a pair of dark, almost black eyes staring at her with an intensity she had never known before.

“Lex?” She breathed.

“Clarke.” She felt Lexa press a finger to the small bleeding wound and then bring it to her lips. Her tongue coming out to lap up the crimson coating the digit. Vaguely, something in her head told Clarke what was happening, had rationalized it all, but this same part soon figured out that she was powerless to stop it even if she wanted to.

Lexa’s eyes met hers again and she saw the brunette grin wide, fangs flashing in the moon light.

Then she lowered her head to Clarke’s neck and all Clarke could think was,

_‘Nope definitely not drugs.’_

before blacking out

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Mac posting on Jay's behalf but no worries she's already looking chipper


	5. Happy Birthday to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Have Clarke and Lexa become agitated because they can't solve this, not simple at all, math problem. Just google Cheryl's birthday you'll find it. And after the last chapter on your never have i ever one, you would make me the happiest gal if Anya somehow made an appearance here.

 

“Fuck me.”

“Clarke.”

“No Lexa. Fuck. Me.”

“Clarke maybe if we-“

“Lexa,” Clarke began stopping her frantic pacing to stop in front of the brunette who was still infuriatingly calm and sitting in front of the desk that took up the middle of their room. Their currently very much locked room. And believe her Clarke had tried, repeatedly to fling it open and had failed each time miserably. She placed her hands on Lexa’s shoulders staring down into her eyes.

“We’ve been at this for SIX fucking hours! I am so fucking done! Fuck me, fuck this and FUCK CHERYL! UGHH!”

Clarke ran her hands through her hair in annoyance and went to continue making a hole in the floor where she marched.

“Clarke-“

“We’re smart, I _know_ we’re smart. “

“Clarke-“

“We were in the friggen top 3 in the entire bloody country at one point. That’s how smart we were! Not in the school, not in the state in the BLOODY COUNTRY!” She was suddenly stopped by two arms on her hips that turned her around coming face to face with the only other occupant of the room.

Lexa brought a hand to her friend’s cheek in what she hoped was a calming gesture.

“Don’t worry Clarke, we’ll get this. It’s just a stupid math problem. No way are they beating us.”

Clarke scoffed at that, “Yeah a stupid math problem that’s kicking our respective asses. There’s a reason I hated that subject in high school and college. What has it been 6 years since graduation? And not once have I needed to know that bloody calculus nonsense-“

She suddenly stopped her rant at the intense look in Lexa’s eye and she noticed just then, how very closely her body was in proximity to the brunette that still had a hand on her hips and another on her cheek.

 

\--

 

“Oh my goodness if they don’t do it right the hell now-!”

“Shut it O! She’s looking at her lips, do you think she’ll-“

“Fuck!”  The two girls sat back in their chairs, excitement over for now. The feed on Octavia’s laptop showing a blonde and brunette returning to the desk, picking up their pencils and avidly discussing whatever was on the paper.

“You need to get your girl to grow some balls Blake.” Octavia rolled her eyes at the dirty blonde next to her crossing her legs and reclining in the chair

“Really Anya, why can’t yours? And besides you honestly think Clarke would be the top in this situation?”

Anya took her eyes away from the screen her look screaming, ‘have you met Lexa?’.

Octavia just groaned and threw her head back, “They’ve had six fucking hours.”

“Who’s had six fucking hours?”

“Ah! “Octavia yelled launching herself from her seat to stand in front of her laptop screen. Anya just looked up unimpressed at both girls.

“Raven uh heeeyyyy. Guurrrll. I thought you had that uh engineering project thing. You know the one you said you were gonna sleep over at Monty’s for.”

Raven raised her eyebrow noticing the extremely suspicious activity coming from her roommate, the girl seemed to throw away the definition of low-key when it came to hiding something.

“Well if you must know we already finished like the geniuses we are.” She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned towards her right hip, “So you planning on telling me what’s on your computer screen or am I gonna have to remotely access it from mine? Where’s Clarke anyway?” she asked noticing the blonde roommate’s absence.

Of course Octavia thought, of course her rocket scientist roommate wouldn’t threaten to forcefully remove her from in front the laptop or even attempt to steal it. No, she would threaten to hack it of all things. She could call up one of her programmer friends and hack her laptop from literally anywhere in the fucking world and Octavia would be powerless to stop her. Resigned she stepped aside dejectedly. Anya just shrugged, the girl could be so overly dramatic.

Raven stepped up to the laptop with a smirk…a smirk that suddenly disappeared from her face. She immediately turned a glare on Octavia.

“Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is.”

Octavia leaned against the back of her chair, not meeting her gaze, trying and failing to look nonchalant, “Depends on what you think it is.”

“Oh I think that this is the exact opposite of my, ‘don’t interfere with Clarke and Lexa’s obliviousness they’re grown ass adults and can figure it out’ speech.”

“Huh.” Octavia said nodding, “You would be right then.”

Octavia gulped as Raven said nothing and turned tail walking straight to her room with her backpack still slung over her shoulder. She returned only a few moments later with her beanie bag chair in tow and deposited it between the two surprised girls chairs.

“What are you-“

“Stuff it cheekbones, and Octavia sit. Now you two are gonna tell me exactly what you’ve done, and you’re gonna tell me now.”

Anya scoffed but replied, “It’s simple really, we put up fake posters about a game whereby two partners get locked in a room without a key. The only way to open the door is with the combination.”

“Yea and the only way to figure out said combination is to solve the math problem.” Octavia gushed at their genius.

“And Rae you know how competitive those two are, we convinced them between me and Anya and Bellamy and Wick, they would lose since their jobs involve next to no math compared to us.”

Anya nodded, “Naturally it was enough to get them riled up. Gustus, the dean of Resident Life down at the university owes me big time, so we convinced him to let us use the new dorm buildings that the students haven’t moved into yet.”

“Which helped tons.” Octavia piped in, “Cause it made it seemed like an official university sanctioned event.”

“Then all we had to do was convince porn-stache to set up the cam in a corner of each room and switch out the locks to the front door with the combination ones.”

“Porn-stache?” Raven asked turning to Anya, “She means Wick Rae.” The girl raised an eye in acceptance.

“So basically you two idiots-

“Excuse me?” Anya looked slightly offended but Raven continued nonetheless

“You idiots figured locking those two in an enclosed location, alone, for an undeterminable amount of time would lead to…what? Those two blind numbskulls finally succumbing to the years of pent up sexual tension? And I’m guessing once they actually did something even microscopically relationship-y you guys were going to unlock the door.”

“Yea.”

“Basically.”

“The only problem we got,” Octavia said reaching for a chip only to get her hand swatted by Raven, “IS that they’ve been in there for almost six and a half hours and those two DORKS have actually been trying to solve the damn thing.”

At their answers raven turned back to the laptop and grabbed a bag of potato chips from in her bra.

“Six hours huh…damn.” Raven said shaking her head in disbelief

“Now you know how we feel. We figured maybe after a few minutes they’d just give up and make out so we could let em out but those…nerds, those giant nerds are more determined to get this than to grow the pair they need to have their lips just fucking touch.” Anya said

 “What’s this question they’re stumped on?” Raven asked

“Honestly even Bell didn’t figure this out, that’s why he picked it. But then he wasn’t distracted by his unquenchable thirst while he tried to solve it. I’m guessing that’s the only reason they haven’t gotten it yet.”

Anya nodded her agreement, while Octavia handed over the sheet of paper with the math problem.

**Albert and Bernard just became friends with Cheryl, and they want to know when her birthday is. Cheryl give them a list of 10 possible dates:**

**May 15, May 16, May 19, June 17, June 18, July 14, July 16, August 14, August 15, August 17**

**Cheryl then tells Albert and Bernard separately the month and day of her birthday respectively.**

**Albert:  I don’t know when Cheryl’s birthday is, but I know that Bernard does not know too.**

**Bernard: At first I didn’t know when Chery’s birthday is, but now I know.**

**Albert: Then I also know when Cheryl’s birthday is.**

**So when is Cheryl’s birthday?**

Raven just widened her eyes. Well…damn this was some old school, out of the box type shit.

 

\-- (2 hours later)

 

Lexa didn’t know what was worse about this question, the fact that it was practically mocking their intellectual abilities with it’s added dialogue or the fact that the answer was literally RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM.

One of those dates had to be the answer and she was VERY tempted to just enter the lot of them into the combination and get it over with. In fact Clarke had tried but after the first one was wrong an oddly Siri-esque voice informed them over a microphone that they only had two more chances to get it right or be disqualified. Neither one of them would dare suffer the indignity. They were both far too prideful and stubborn but at this point Lexa had had enough.

She had begun to absent mindedly stroke the edge of the tattoo on her right bicep, a nervous tick she had developed in high school when she was stressed and had managed to finally get rid of. Or so she thought. Obviously this question was putting both of them into very unhealthy frames of mind. Don’t mind the fact she was already heavily distracted by the fact that the hot temperatures had cause Clarke to rid herself of her jacket leaving her in her tiny ripped shorts that accented her ass in all the right areas and that damn tank top with the lowest neck line she’d ever seen in her 25 years of life.

Fuck her life, she should have just resigned herself two hours ago when Clarke had begun her ‘fuck me’ rant that had seriously messed with the images in her head for a while.

She slammed her dirty, perverted head down on the desk, “Ok just…just read through what we have one last time.” She said in defeat. Clarke cleared her throat before beginning…again

“Well we know that Cheryl, the little prick,” Lexa grunted in full agreement, “told Albert either May, June, July or August. Bernard has been told either 14,15,16,17,18 or 19.”

“Right and if we go line by line.” She said raising her weary head,

“All Albert knows is the month, and every month has more than one possible date, so of course he doesn’t know when her birthday is. The first part of the sentence, **I don’t know when Cheryl’s birthday is** , is redundant.”

Clarke nodded and continued, “The only way that Bernard could know the answer, however, would be if Cheryl had told him 18 or 19, since of the ten date options only these numbers appear once, as May 19 and June 18.”

“For Albert to know that Bernard does not know, Albert must therefore have been told July or August, since this rules out Bernard being told 18 or 19.” Lexa concluded

**Bernard: At first I don’t know when Cheryl’s birthday is, but now I know.**

“You know what?”  Clarke said suddenly, Lexa turned to her instantly drowning on her gorgeous blue eyes, her mouth seemed to lose the ability to make noises so she just shook her head in answer to Clarke’s question, “Screw Cheryl! She doesn’t deserve a goddamn birthday!” Lexa probably should have been more concerned at the crazed look coming from her teammate but she had turned on the full power of her Griffin grin and she found herself like a space craft that was too close to the pull of the atmosphere’s gravitational pull and was quickly going to crash on the surface of the planet’s crust.

 

\--

 

“Oh my goodness she’s practically drooling! Do you see those hearteyes!? Tell me I’m not the only one.”

“Believe me,” Anya sighed for the millionth time at their friends’ complete disregard for what was in front of them, “Even Alan, our blind TA can see that.”

Octavia agreed vehemently, “Amen.”

She looked over to the middle at Raven who had become oddly silent after hearing the girl’s deduction.

“You ok there Raven?” Anya also looked at the girl’s contemplative face after Octavia’s concern

Raven snapped out of it long enough to lean her elbows on the table, “Yea just, where’s the damn rewind,” she grumbled under her breath pressing buttons until she finally rewound their live feed of the girls and went back to what they had figured out so far.

“Oh my goodness it’s so fucking obvious! If they didn’t get distracted it was right in their damn faces the whole time!”

“What’re you on about Reyes?” Anya questioned after Raven put the video back to the live feed

“Well, Bernard must have deduced that Albert was told either August or July. If he knows the full date, he must have been told 15, 16 or 17, since if he had been told 14 he would be none the wiser about whether the month was August or July. Each of 15, 16 and 17 only refers to one specific month, but 14 could be either month.”

“If we look at the line, **Then I also know when Cheryl’s birthday is** ,we’d realizeAlbert has therefore deduced that the possible dates are July 16, Aug 15 and Aug 17. For him to now know, he must have been told July. Since if he had been told August, he would not know which date for certain is the birthday. The answer, therefore is July 16.”

Anya actually looked impressed and Octavia just shook her head like the math problem wasn’t even the real issue here, she turned back to the screen to see the two occupants staring in shook at the roof.

 

\--

 

**_“…answer, therefore is July 16.”_ **

The two girls froze in stunned silence at the voice that permeated from the speaker they couldn’t see installed in the room. Lexa looked lost but it clicked almost instantly for Clarke.

“Raven!?”

**_“Shit Rae you hit the microphone button!”_ **

**_“Shut up you idiots they can hear us, here’s the button.”_** another voice attempted to whisper

“OH. MY. GOD. OCTAVIA AND RAVEN YOU GUYS ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!”

**_*snicker*, “You guys made the princess mad.”_ **

“Anya…that was the wrong button…” Lexa calmly stated

 ** _“Well shit.”_** The brunette’s best friend muttered

 ** _“Ladies, running?”_** Clarke heard Octavia ask

 ** _“Running”_** Raven agreed

**_“Yup, I know just the place.”_ **

Beside her Lexa cupped a hand over her mouth, “It doesn’t matter where you take them Anya, we will find you and we will maim you.”

_**"Just maim? I'm flattered, truly."** _

"Well i spent too much time grooming you into my best friend to kill you now."

They heard the telltale sounds of scrapping furniture from the speaker until finally a door closed. Grabbing their stuff Lexa calmly walked over to the combination on the door and low and behold it opened.

She held the door open gesturing to Clarke, “After you.” Smirking

Clarke gave her a shy grin, “And I thought chivalry was dead.”

“Oh I doubt I’ll be very chivalrous when I see our friends.” Clarke snorted in amusement

“Well we could prolong this a bit, make em squirm, have them looking over their shoulders at every suspicious noise.”

“I like the way you think Griffin.” Lexa said as they walked to the staircase that led them outside the building and entered Lexa’s car.

“How about some take out and Netflix at my place? I have it on good authority that we’ll have complete privacy since my roommates are…otherwise engaged at the moment.”

Lexa raised a brow at the blonde’s playful tone, “Is there a reason we would be in need of such…privacy?” She started up the car and made the turn towards Clarke’s apartment

“Well the night is still young Lex and so are we. You never know.” She ended with a wink

Lexa chuckled, “You did not just quote Nicki Minaj to me. Not after we struggled for so long over that stupidity.”

Clarke agreed, “Poor us. My story is how I went from ‘poor me’ to ‘please pour me a drink and celebrate with me.’”

“Oh my god.”

“You practically asked for that one. What can I say, it was a setup, for a punchline about duct tape.”

 “I’m supposed to be the dork remember?” She said nudging her, “And I’m pretty sure that lyric is cupcakes, not duct tape.”

Clarke just smiled brightly, “Actually I think I’m right on that one, and besides, I don’t need cupcakes for what I have planned.”

Lexa felt a light blush coming on, and you know, if her foot felt a bit heavier on the acceleration it absolutely had nothing to do with the wolfish grin on Clarke’s face.

She decided it was time for some much needed music.

**_Feeling myself, I’m feeling myself_ **

**_I’m feeling my-_ **

Both girls looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. It seemed Lexa wouldn’t be escaping the Nicki power hour anytime soon but if it kept a smile that big on Clarke’s face she’d endure.

Clarke was worth it.

**_Bitch, never left but I'm back at it_ **

**_And I'm feelin' myself, jack rabbit_ **

**_Feelin' myself, back off,_ **

**_Cause I'm feelin' myself, jack off_ **

Although…these lyrics were doing absolute shit for her already frazzled state of mind and she had a feeling that Clarke was _extremely_ aware of that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be honest, who solved this before Raven? 100 house points  
> The inspiration for this just kind of hit me so i'm sorry if you guys were expecting part 2 of the vampire prompt but i promise i am working on it. Mac is even helping so hopefully it'll be out soon.
> 
> If there are any mistakes let us know, we're both too hyped on caffine to check over right now XD


	6. Breathing In The chemicals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mac: So one of you guys actually left dear ole me a prompt on Jay's tumblr! I was pleasantly surprised and I have to thank Jay for helping with this because i am by no means a writer and my patience can be slim so this is all props to her
> 
> Jay: See that's Mac being nervous, guys he did 99% of the work for this, planned the plot and everything i take no credit, oh and cheers for the first canonical prompt. The next update WILL be Now we Got Bad Blood part 2 by us both

Lexa looked around one last time at her people, nodding when their eyes met and they inclined their heads in respect. It was well past time for the evening meal but her warriors and those of the Sky People who had made the trip with them to Polis continued to linger around the open fire places. They were staying at a village just a half day’s ride away from the capital.

She noticed, not for the first time that Clarke was still noticeably absent from the revelry of their people. The young leader had disappeared not too long after eating, she had talked for a while with one of the younger seconds accompanying them. The younger warriors were travelling to earn their first tattoos acknowledging they had completed certain parts of their training depending on what they, as such their ages varied between 15 and 17 years old.

She was not too worried Ryder was a constant shadow by the girl’s side and the seconds, while a little adventurous, would surely think before placing the Skai Heda into any kind of danger. Still she was curious as to where she had stumbled off to.

She finally found the girl about a mile or so from the village leaning against a large red oak tree, curled up in its large roots. She made her footfalls heavier so as to not startle the blonde and sat in the small space next to her, cushioned between the roots. Clarke barely raised her head in a sign of acknowledgement, Lexa could practically see the hectic thoughts running through her mind.

She could not imagine what could possibly be troubling the girl in this new era of peace. Their people were prospering under the new trade routes and Clarke had been able to hand the reigns over to her mother and Kane, stepping back into a more advisory role that had her Octavia and Lincoln going back and forth between all of the clans with Lexa usually as their guide. She introduced the leaders of the clans to Clarke and Octavia and had quickly won them over. While her political mind was not the most mature she had a passion for finding solutions to problems or figuring out solutions that would benefit the most party. It was a natural instinct that Lexa had recognized as one she herself possessed.

She voiced her concerns for the girl beside her, “What causes such turmoil in your mind, Clarke? Perhaps I can assist you.” She saw the girl let out a small sigh, shake her head and then finally turn to look at her. The moon had disappeared behind the cloudy night meaning she could barely make out the blue of Clarke’s familiar irises. Clarke shook her head again and ran a hand exasperatedly through her hair.

“Do you ever just like wonder about everything, and life and shit. About how huge and _immense_ this whole universe is and how truly small we are in comparison. Like there’s so many wonders and mysteries up there and then like forget up there for a second and just look around you. Just look at the earth, and the ground and these amazing pockets of life, _of nature_ that survived a bloody nuclear war. And it’s just kept, not just surviving Lexa but thriving and…There’s just so many questions I have Lex, like you know?”

Lexa did not in fact know, but she had spent a handful of nights gazing up into the stars and wondering how cruel the spirits must be to inflict so much pain on her people and herself. She knew contemplation could often lead to dark places, especially after what the two young women had been through and decided her help, in this regard, could save Clarke some sleep in the long run.

“If I can help answer any of these questions…then I will.” She offered diverting her eyes. She could almost feel the tension release from Clarke’s shoulders as she sunk down into their niche, cradled by the roots and leaned into the Commander’s side.

“Yea? Yea ok, ok. It’s just like…If I hit myself and it hurts…am I weak or am I strong?”

Lexa blinked

“Why are you attempting to hurt yourself in the first place?”

Clarke made another sound akin to exasperation and shook her head, “That’s not the point Lexa.”

“But-“

“Ok forget that one. But like you’ve been to the sea right? Like you’ve seen the ocean?”

This was something she did in fact know and felt confident she could help with it, “Yes, of course, I have had many meetings with Luna of the boat people. I consider her a friend.”

She felt Clarke nod and sit up in excitement, “Right but you’ve seen sand and stuff too right and the fish?”

“Yes Clarke.” She responded not quite understanding where this was going

“So then, do you think sand is called sand because it’s between the sea and the land?”

Lexa almost jerked forward at the, randomness of the question and found herself seriously contemplating the blonde’s inquiry, “I suppose, that could be the reason.” She answered wearily.

Clarke slumped back next to Lexa nodding thoughtfully, “What about the fish though Lex? Like if we can’t see air, can fish see water?”

“Clarke, I...I would not know, I cannot communicate with the fish to ask.”

Clarke brought a finger to rest on her chin, “Makes sense. But like what if we could?”

“What if we could what? See the air?”

“No, talk with fish…”

Lexa turned an incredulous look to the girl, the furrow in her brow the only indication of her deep concern. That was when she noticed the fingers of Clarke’s left hand toying with what looked like a rolled up piece of paper. She sniffed then picking up a faint and unfamiliar scent.

 

\--

 

“Pinch me I’m dreaming, or I’ve eaten those hallucinogenic nuts or something equally insane.”

“If you are dreaming then I am as well love.”

Ryder sidled up to the young warrior couple, “I believe we would all have to be sharing in this dream experience for that to be true Octavia kom Trikru.”

“How long have they been like this?” Lincoln asked his fellow warrior, unable to peel his eyes away from the…odd sight in front of them

“For Clarke, it has almost been a full sky person hour, Heda has been like this for around 20 sky minutes.”

Octavia sighed and crossed her arms, “I don’t suppose you know how they got like… _that_?” she asked gesturing in their general direction.

“All I know is Clarke was with the Seconds for a while and after inhaling the smoke from this,” he said bringing a rolled up yellowed paper from behind his back and giving it to Lincoln to inspect, “she became like that.”

“Oh my god!” Lincoln and Ryder turned at her disbelieving expression, “There’s no way the Seconds learned how to make a blunt of all things on their own.” She exclaimed snatching the so called blunt from Lincoln’s outstretched palm.

“Ryder do you remember any other Sky people hanging with the Seconds today? Or do you know where they are now?”

Ryder looked thoughtful before answering, “I do not currently know where they have run off to, but the ones you call Jasper and Monty had lunch at their campfire earlier.”

Octavia smacked a head to her face, Indra was going to kill them if she found out what her friends had accidentally caused.  And that was if Lexa didn’t get to them first. She grabbed her radio and sent Raven a quick message of where they were and to drag Jasper and Monty with her.

When they stumbled through the trees behind them a moment later she and Ryder rounded on the two boys and glared. The two boys gulped,

“Hey Octavia, what’s uh, what’s hanging?”

She took a threatening step forward, “Oh I dunno Jasper, Monty, maybe you two could explain what’s happening over there to me because I cannot for the life of me make sense of it.”

Monty found his voice first and cleared his throat, “Um it appears the Commander is…” he cocked his head, confusion showing, “Is she giving mouth to mouth resuscitation to a fish!?”

“What? Monty this is no time to foo-“ Jasper cut off seeing that across the lake where they were situated the Commander did in fact seem to be simultaneously trying to revive a very dead, non-moving fish and console the crying blonde behind her.

“What the fuck?” Raven muttered under her breath, eyes wide at the leaders they were watching from afar, “Are they high or something?”

Octavia nodded viciously, “Yes actually, they are both in fact _extremely_ high.” Lincoln saw the way Raven’s face morphed as she understood the situation and turned her own glare on the two Skaikru males, “What did you two imbecilic morons do!?”

“Woah woah.” Jasper raised his hands defensively, “All we did was show the seconds how to chill. Some of them were looking way too tense so we figured one or two smokes couldn’t hurt. That,” he said pointing to the two most important women in the Coalition, “is not on us.”

Suddenly loud whooping noises appeared near them as the seconds appeared like graceful stampeding elephants from downstream running and screaming something that sounded like, “Brei tich komba raun!” while crossing the river and continuing on into the night. What was noticeable was probably their various stages of undress and the amount of red cloth they were wielding, from where they got it only the spirits knew.

“What. Did. You. Do.” Raven questioned with a glare, “Look all we did was mix a few herbs ok, it was supposed to calm them but I guess with the radiation and shit, the drugs may have a few other side effects.” Jasper explained, “Then we talked a bit about old earth culture, I dunno, England, the red coats, maybe some Paul Revere may have come out.”

“Well let me just tell you guys something, you gave the Seconds blunts. Do you know where Clarke went after dinner?” Octavia didn’t let them respond before answering, “To see how their training was going! Now do you know where Lexa went after dinner? To see Clarke!”

All eyes stared back at Jasper and Monty, “Ok, “ Monty nodded, “That, is kind of on us.”

The two boys grudgingly made their way across the shallow stream towards the two leaders only to be met by a snarling Lexa and Clarke wailing something about them odon-ing the fish’s gonplei and asking why noses ran while feet smelt. In any case Octavia was left rolling her eyes as Lexa almost stumbled over her own feet preventing the males from getting any closer to ‘ai kwen’.

Raven met her eyes and agreed with her silent examination, it was gonna be hell getting those two back to camp in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon - Imagine your OTP skipping class to go smoke weed. Person A suddenly gets very philosophical  
> Mac: yea i just fucking skipped the class part of the prompt sorry anon but i hope it still turned out ok


	7. Now We Got Bad Blood (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Clexa AU part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys

**_“Dispatch, we aren’t picking up any noise from inside but there is a light on. Do we enter?”_ **

**_“The 911 call from the payphone sounded pretty panicked. Proceed with caution captain.”_ **

**_“Roger that.”_ **

“Cover my six rookie.”

The senior cop brought his foot to the door of the locked apartment twice before it swung wildly open

“NYPD! We received an emergency call, is anybody here? If so come out with your hands up!”

The two cops methodically moved through the small apartment checking the open kitchen and living room area and the right side hallway that led to an empty but rumpled bed and an equally empty bathroom. They moved to the other hall and the older cop gave a count down on his fingers before the young rookie swung the door open so his Captain could jump forward gun already raised.

The younger cop stopped short at the body slumped on the ground.

“Rookie, check the girl.”

After confirming the room to be otherwise empty the Captain looked to the doorway to find his rookie still stuck staring wide eyed at the body. The older man was about to reprimand him until he heard his partner whisper, “Clarke?” under his breath.

“You know her?” He asked concerned

He sighed and confirmed the blonde girl was still alive with a quick push of his fingers to her neck.

“Don’t worry Blake the girl’s alive, although there is some blood on the carpet. Call it in, it’ll be good practice.”

Officer Blake barely nodded his head before putting away his handgun and grabbing the radio strapped to his shoulder, **_“Dispatch requesting an ambulance to my location, we got a code 123, looks like a head injury and we’re also seeing some blood stains, over.”_**

**_“10-4 Officer Blake, bus is on the way, eta 3 minutes.”_ **

Bellamy made his way over to his commanding officer who was kneeling a bit away from where his friend lay, calmed by the steady rise and fall of her chest. Reassuring himself that she was okay he turned back to his captain slightly embarrassed of his reaction.

“Sorry about that sir, it’s just, I’ve known her for a few years and I thought…”

He was surprised to feel an arm on his shoulder, “It’s no problem son, I would react the same in your position, now what do we think happened here?”

That was his queue that they were back in work mode and his senior was asking if he could figure out at their possible crime scene.

He racked over the girl’s form and answered, “It would seem in the darkness of the room she didn’t see the clothes strewn on the floor and tripped sir. Looks like the gash on her forehead is from the metal bed frame.” He said pointing at the edge of the bed where the frame peeked out from the mattress.

Captain Kane nodded encouragingly, “Good, anything else?”

Bellamy shook his head no, already they could hear sirens getting closer to the building.

“Well it’s a bit odd that those blood stains,” he said pointing to the ones on the carpet next to her neck, “Are situated there when the cut is on her head.”

Bellamy contemplated but he couldn’t figure out how that could have happened

“Isn’t it possible that she just moved unconsciously?”

Kane nodded, “Maybe, but the way the blood is splattered is a bit odd for this type of wound, it’s more what I would expect from a puncture, but then I may just be reading too into it.”

The two men stood back as the EMT’s called out to them and entered the apartment, ensuring the blonde was stable on a stretcher, Kane nodded his assent at Bellamy’s silent question and the boy got into the back of the ambulance with the medics and Clarke. It only briefly occurred to him that the room Clarke was found in was Lexa’s and that the said best friend was nowhere to be found.

 

\--

 

Clarke woke with a groan on her lips and an unrelenting pounding in her head. It was dark, night and she was in a strange but…familiar environment. She opened her eyes taking note of the white washed walls and bland paneled ceiling tiles that housed large fluorescent lights. The dull beeping by her ear and unique smell of sterility made it obvious to her that she was in the hospital. Her mother asleep in the chair next to her bed and Raven snoring in the couch at the other side of what she guessed was her private room.

Of course she was brought to her mother’s hospital, perfect. On the plus side the gaggle of new interns would be sure to attend to the daughter of their chief of surgery’s every whim. On the minus side it was her mother’s freaking hospital and she could hardly recall the last civil conversation they had. She attempted to sit up only to stop at the wave of nausea and dizziness that overtook her. She could tell that she obviously had some kind of concussion, hopefully only stage 2 at the worst. Trying to recall the events that led to said concussion only left her head pounding more than she thought possible. Sighing she resigned herself to getting more rest.

When next she woke it was to the quiet murmur of familiar voices and she could physically feel her body relax. Still she feigned sleep until she heard her mother’s concerned voice walk away and the shut of the door to her room. Finally prying her eyes open she was met with two happy yelps and found her right arm firmly entangled in both of Octavia and Raven’s hands.

She smirked at them sleepily, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you bitches were happy to see me.”

Clarke cocked an eyebrow as Octavia moved her head to the side and tried to discretely wipe her eyes, “Shut the hell up Griffin, we were only concerned we’d never get to see that magnificent ass in leather again.”

Clarke smiled at that, same old Octavia just extremely worried apparently. Raven let out a small chuckle but the worry never left her eyes and both girls were still clutching tightly to her arm.

“So uh, exactly how long was I out for, and where the heck is Lexa? Some best friend missing me waking up from my beauty sleep.” She said attempting to diffuse their concern but seeing them both tense she guessed now wasn’t the best time for jokes.

Raven recovered from her thoughts first and forced a small smile at the blonde, “It’s been about 2 days since the ambulance brought you in, you were sent to the closer general hospital but when they called your mom well. As soon as you were stable they transferred you here. You were out for only an hour or so by the time the paramedics got to you.”

Clarke rolled her eyes in exasperation at her mother’s antics, “Of course she did. Gotta say that was a lot of beauty sleep.”

Octavia let out a semblance of a chuckle and finally released the blonde’s hand and went to sit in the couch she had seen Raven sleeping on, “Heaven knows you need it.”

“And Lexa?” she asked turning to Raven who now sat on the chair by her bed and still held her hand in between her own.

“Clarke,” Raven started hesitantly, “what exactly is the last thing you remember?”

Clarke looked at her thoughtfully, “Honestly not much but what does what I remember have to do with Lexa? Wasn’t she the one who called the ambulance?”

“Actually no.” Raven said shaking her head, “No one’s really sure where Lexa is we haven’t seen her since. A neighbor and someone on a payphone apparently called it in after they heard you fall. It was a pretty hard crash Clarke.” She said gesturing to the blonde’s torso which she now realized felt exceptionally sore. She prodded it lightly with her fingers, “Yup that’s a bit of bruising but I’ll be find. Why aren’t you guys looking for Lexa? What if she got drunk and kidnapped? Or if she never came back from her run that evening and fell somewhere or-” she cut off her rambling when her left hand came up to rub the side of her neck, an old tell she had for when she was feeling especially stressed or nervous. She tensed hand still firmly near her pulse point.

Neither friend seemed to make much of her sudden frozen state, attributing it to her worry.

Octavia piped up then, “Well naturally after we couldn’t reach her we called her older sister. We only got a hold of her this morning, and that’s where it gets weird Clarke because according to her…”

Raven continued, “According to Anya Lexa’s been by her house for the past 4 days. But me and O know that’s not true because you sent us the snapchat of you two watching Netflix on the couch before she went on her run.”

“Clarke, we know you wanted us to drop this but, they found you bleeding in her room. To us it’s looking less like you fell and more like-“

“Look- I….I. I can’t explain this right now but I remembered just now- I…remembered and I need you guys to trust me and trust Lexa. It’s not drugs. She wouldn’t hurt me guys, not intentionally anyway.” She practically whispered the last part.

She lifted her head suddenly realizing something, “Wait, how do you guys know I was in her room? How would the paramedics even know the difference?”

“They didn’t, Bell happened to be on the beat at the time. You damn near gave him a heart attack by the way.” Octavia said not looking convinced by the injured girl’s pleas.

She sighed, she needed them to understand, “Octavia, Raven please. Lexa had nothing to do with this ok? I was my usual clutz self and should have turned on a light or something ok? Lexa probably came home, saw the blood or whatever and had like a panic attack or something I don’t know. It’s only natural for her to turn to the next closest person she has.”

Raven hardened her gaze then and Clarke gulped knowing she hadn’t fooled them one bit, she whispered, “I don’t know why she ran, not 100% but this isn’t on her ok? She’s not doing drugs.”

Octavia and Raven turned to each other and after a long pause nodded, they could accept that for now

The mechanic turned back to her friend, “Clarke we’ve known you and Lexa for a while. We know you two are thick as thieves and would do anything for each other. And while we trust you on this, just know that if she does hurt you, in any way. We’re here for you.”

Octavia gave a solemn nod from where she sat. “Thank you guys and I promise, once I speak to Lexa and this all gets cleared up I’ll tell you what I can ok?”

The trio finally relaxed and after a half hour Abby came back to the room. Through a few stilted but all round polite conversations Clarke found out that she did in fact have a concussion and would have to stay another night, just for observation. Abby was also a bit worried at her lowered levels of iron and the amount of blood she seemingly lost in her fall, encouraging her to buy a supplement at the pharmacy when she was taken home by Octavia. When asked about Lexa the trio only gave vague answers of her spending the weekend with family and being unable to contact her. Later she called Bellamy to reassure him she was fine just a bit clumsy and that was that. The excitement didn’t happen till later that evening.

 

\--

 

Clarke was dosing when she heard the surprised gasp from Octavia who had taken the chair beside her despite her constantly telling both brunettes that she would be fine and that they needed to get some proper rest. She opened her eyes to find Raven and Octavia staring at her best friend, an unreadable expression in their eyes. Lexa had never looked so small in her eyes or so scared. She was wearing what she assumed was her sister’s black hoodie because it was a little too big for her and normal jeans and sneakers. The sleeves were rolled up and Clarke could swear that she saw the girl’s arms shaking from where they burrowed into the front pocket of the sweater. Anya was standing protectively behind her giving a small nod to Clarke and glaring at her other friends who had yet to stop staring.

Raven was raking her eyes over Lexa’s exposed arms and it was then Clarke realized the thought to roll them up was more than a nervous quirk. Clarke cleared her throat before the situation could get more awkward, “Um O, Rae could you give me and Lexa a sec?”

Octavia nodded and left but Raven turned back to make sure Clarke was really ok with this, seeing her nod she turned and stalked past Anya who still hung back in the doorway. Lexa had already stepped a few feet near her bed but refused to come any closer or meet her gaze.

“I’m right out here if you two need me. Play nice.” Anya said closing the door on the troubled young adults.

It was then that Clarke could see it was more than just Lexa’s arms shaking, it seemed her entire frame was trembling, she heard her take a shuddering breath before speaking, “I- Clarke I’m  s-s-so sorry- I. Id didn’t know what h-had happened but I-“

She was caught off abruptly and surprised when a warm body enveloped her own and she felt herself crumple into the familiar embrace. Clarke wasn’t entirely sure how she pushed past her initial dizziness but she forced her body from the bed and threw her arms around the brunette. When Lexa’s legs buckled she sank them down slowly to the floor, both kneeling as Lexa sobbed into her shoulder.

After a few minutes, when Lexa finally calmed all Clarke could think to say was, “So, I’m guessing the fangs weren’t just a figment of a concussion induced imagination.” Stating what they both already knew.

Lexa shook her head from where it was buried in Clarke’s hospital gown.

“Well that kind of _sucks_ no?”  she paused, “Get it? Cause you guys suck bl-“

“Clarke…” Lexa said still not lifting her head feeling Clarke rub soothing shoulders into her back

“I mean it’s actually pretty hot when you think about it-“

Clarke.”

“Lexa.”

“This is serious,” she said finally meeting the blonde’s playful gaze. Lexa shook her head in disbelief, “You almost died, I could have killed you Clarke. That night I was beginning to feel these _cravings_ and I had to stop my body from crawling to your room. Physically restrain myself from trying to scratch my way to get you…And then you go and come to me.”

“A silver platter kind of thing.”

The brunette’s gaze hardened then, “Clarke, I don’t think you understand how close you came to dying after you fell. I could have-“ She looked down in disgust instantly sliding away from Clarke and to the far wall of the room sitting with both legs bent, “I could have killed you, drained you of blood and not given it a second thought. My teeth were in your neck, I almost couldn’t stop myself and I…” she trailed off looking so lost and angry at herself

Clarke crawled over to her, wary of limiting her head movements, and squeezed her way between Lexa’s knees, her back to the brunette’s front and wrapped Lexa’s arms around her waist with her own firmly over them. She heard Lexa’s breathing hitch and then even out as she relaxed at having Clarke so near.

“How are you feeling?” Clarke asked barely audible, putting her full weight into the body behind her

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Clarke gave a small huff of a laugh, “Well yea, but I’m fine, I mean right now in this moment, are you- do you want to…” She trailed off not know the politically correct way to ask her vampire best friend that she had been in love with for as long as she could remember, if she was…well…craving blood.

As if she could read her mind Lexa responded, “No, no I’m fine. Anya got some old stuff from the blood banks. A detective owed her or something. It helps sate it, doesn’t completely take away the ache. Not like-“

She stopped talking then and Clarke figured she had probably said something that she was trying to avoid telling her, “Not like what Lex?” She asked entangling her hand with Lexa’s soft ones

If she wasn’t pressed so closely to her and they weren’t the only ones in the room Clarke would have had to strain to hear what Lexa said next, “Not like you, never like you. Your…blood, Clarke. I don’t know why, maybe it’s just something about you, maybe it has to do with how I feel but…nothing _tastes_ as good as you do.” Clarke shivered feeling Lexa’s breath near her neck and could feel her face flush much like she was sure the brunette’s face was after that confession.

“…You know most people would run away, screaming for the hills if their best friend just admitted how much they wanted to suck their blood.”

Lexa let out a strained laugh, “What, you’re not most people? I think our current position already confirmed that. But Clarke, I can’ stay around you, or the others. It’s not safe and I can survive fine on my own. I can’t put you in that kind of risk, not again.”

Lexa felt Clarke tighten her hold on her, “I don’t care what kind of danger you think being around you puts me in Lexa. You’re not going anywhere.” She said turning onto her knees, and bringing her hands to cup the brunette’s cheeks, “I won’t let you do that to yourself. Shut yourself off, in some misguided notion that you’re protecting me. I have never felt safer than when I’m with you.” The sincerity she attempted to convey nearly brought tears to her eyes but Clarke held firm.

“But-“

“No buts, I care about you way too much to watch you make your life only about surviving. Don’t we deserve better than that?”

Clarke saw the growing awe and affection in Lexa’s green irises grow until the girl seemed to unconsciously lean forward. Clarke found herself leaning to meet her halfway until their lips met and she could swear the stars coming from behind her eyes weren’t just from her concussion. Lexa brought one of her hands to stroke just between Clarke’s neck and her jaw and the blonde moved forward to deepen the kiss sucking Lexa’s bottom lip between hers.

She nipped at it playfully and heard Lexa growl in the back of her throat. Clarke only pulled back when she needed to breathe.

“Mmm, so…which one of us gets to tell those two weirdos that they were right about the whole sexual tension thing?”

Lexa burst out into a real joyous laugh, “Of all the things you’re worried about telling them…this is it.” She said gesturing between their bodies, “You sure they’re the weirdos?” Lexa found herself cut off once again by the press of Clarke’s lips against her own.

After a few minutes of soft kisses and light caresses Clarke had to pull back quickly when a spell of dizziness hit her and she brought a hand up to her bandaged forehead. The next thing she knew, she had blinked and was suddenly back in bed looking up at Lexa’s alarmed face.

“I’m getting the doctor.” How Clarke managed to grab her uh, well she wasn’t just a best friend anymore was she? Well after she grabbed her Lexa’s hand despite her obvious new levels of speed, she convinced her she was fine just a bit too much activity too soon.

Nodding Lexa turned to her seriously, “So, you really want me to stay?” she asked suddenly timid

Clarke brought the hand she was holding to her lips and pressed tiny kisses to each finger, “Yes I’m sure. I wouldn’t want it any other way. No matter what Lex I’m here for you ok?”

“Ok.”

“So then, how do we tell Octavia and Raven about all this?”

“What about us getting together? Cause I was serious about not wanting to see the smug look on their faces and-“

“No Clarke,” she said with a giggle, “I meant about my current…predicament.”

“Oh you mean how do we tell them that we’ve basically turned into Laura and Carmilla.”

Lexa almost face palmed…almost, “I mean we’re not exactly Edward and Bella. Wait you _don’t_ sparkle right?”

“Not as far as I can tell, why?”

“Meh, that would’ve been a pretty big deal breaker right there.”

“So you’re ok with the blood sucking life endangerment and but if I sparkle that’s a no no.”

“Basically.”

That time Lexa did face palm, “Sometimes I wonder what I see in you.”

Clarke scoffed, “You talk as if the Griffin booty doesn’t seal the deal by itself.”

 

\--

 

“Vampire? You expect us to believe Lexa’s a vampire?”

“Yea.”

“Uh huh.”

Lexa and Clarke nodded from their positions on the couch watching as Raven plopped down looking incredulous on the arm chair and Octavia just looked at them in bewilderment, like she was waiting for them to jump out and say “Got you suckas!”

Disturbingly their faces remained deadly serious. Raven twisted her body so it faced the two calm young women, “So how does this whole vampire thing work? I imagine you aren’t going around killing people and I highly doubt Clarke could survive with you feeding off her 24/7 so…”

Lexa grumbled, “I don’t need to feed all the time Raven. It doesn’t work like that.”

Clarke squeezed her knee affectionately and answered for her clearly uncomfortable girlfriend, “She has a steady supply of old blood courtesy of a local blood bank and when she does need something stronger, like freshly oxygenated stuff, then I let her take some from me.”

At their looks of alarm Lexa jumped in, “I don’t take a lot, obviously or she wouldn’t be able to function. As far as I can tell it’s a once a month thing.”

“Like a period!” All the girls looked to Octavia’s newly found enthusiasm

“Yes O, kind of like a period.” Clarke said

“I don’t know about this.” Raven said doubtfully, the scientist in her not quite able to grasp the truth of the matter, “I mean certain drugs or even hell bath salts, have been known to react badly if mixed. You sure you don’t just have the symptoms of vampirism?”

As if expecting the questions Lexa stood up and handed Raven a few pictures of her olf mirror and random furniture in their apartment.

“What are these for exactly?”

 “The ones with the mirror were selfies. The others are pictures Clarke took of me.”

Octavi leaned over seeing exaclt what Raven was seeing which was a whole lot of NOT Lexa

“But-“

“Exaclty.” Clarke said, “But if that isn’t enough proof then we got these, she said pulling vials and a bucket from behind the couch.

“And what are those for?” Octavia asked

“Urine samples,” Lexa replied readily and began to undo her belt

“Woah now.”

“Lexa!”

“Relax O, Rae, we figured this would be the only way to convince you anyway. And since our bathrooms are pretty small we wanted to make sure you guys knew it was her pee going into the vials.”

Lexa was going to pull down her jeans when Raven’s hands stopped her, “No, no that’s ok. I trust you guys, all the trust just, at you!”

“Yeah.” Octavia agreed vehemently, “I mean you’re hot and all that Woods but I don’t need to see any bodily fluids, thank you very much.”

“You guys sure? I can just-“

“No!”

“Hell no!”

At their answers Lexa smirked pulling back on her belt, “Ok, but I mean you guys kind of already saw some bodily fluids anyway.”

Octavia blanked thinking while Raven’s eyes widened in shock and turned towards the kitchen, “That wasn’t wine in that bottle was it?”

“Nope.” Clarke and Lexa said in unison.

The two brunettes later left after spending the afternoon apologizing about thinking Lexa was on drugs and enjoying the company of their friends knowing everything would be okay in time. And if they noticed the blonde snuggling up a bit closer to Lexa than was common or noticed a hickey or two when the strap of Lexa’s tank top slipped a bit, neither commented on the new developments

“Is it wrong that I’m a tiny bit jealous?” Octavia asked turning to the mechanic/engineer/rocket scientist next to her

“Naw I think Lincoln would understand I mean it’s a vampire girlfriend. Have you watched Carmilla? There’s no competing with that.” Octavia nodded

“Amen sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: Finally, finally done...I gotta say there were points where this just didn't want to end, we came up with so many scenarios and head canons lol. I was actually pretty shocked you all thought Clarke was dead. Like is that a normal thing for vampires? Do they just naturally kill whoever they get blood from? I honestly don't have any experience with vampire fandoms...Carmilla is just a recent discovery of mine
> 
> Mac: (pause game) I mean there's still some unanswered shit, technically we had a whole thing just for why Lexa got bit but that...yea that would have demanded it's own story (unpause game) btw you guys should totally play Life is Strange it's amazing and i love it.


	8. Oh the Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mac: This was a fun change from LiS so thanks for the prompts guys and yea we're behind but keep em coming! We only have so much time before university starts back  
> Jay: 100 house points to whoever gets all the episodes with the quotes used in this also Jude, Lordo, Camille you may wanna *cough* read carefully

 

 

She hunched down gun poised, finger still on the trigger, ready and waiting for the ambush that would inevitably come their way. Crouched, she ran behind a fallen old log before stopping and crawling under some bushes right next to one of the few allies she had left.

The brunette spun wildly on her back hearing the leaves shuffle and almost shot her blonde leader but breathed back a sigh of relief when she realized who it was.

“What the hell Clarke, I could have just taken you out!” she whispered harshly, turning back onto her stomach as Clarke finished pushing her way through the under bush to rest beside the girl with war paint.

“Sorry I scared you O.” She said shrugging noncommittally

“No you’re not, fucking hell. You’re supposed to be at the vantage point picking those fuckers off and reporting positions.” She whispered back eyes trained on the pathways in front and to the side of them

“I don’t know if Bell and Raven noticed before this whole fight started. But _I,_ ” she said pointing to herself, “have freaking _blonde_ hair! Not the best for tree camouflage.”

She continued exasperation evident in her voice, “It wasn’t even a matter of if, _when_ they found me I barely made it out unscathed.  And well when I lost the walkie in my panicked running I figured the safest bet was to get to the next closest friend I had, hence.” Gesturing to her current position.

Octavia really couldn’t argue with that logic, no matter how much she wanted to defend her brother’s tactics, “Maybe next time don’t decline the offer of leadership yea chief.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, now really wasn’t the time for this shit. “Who exactly do we have still standing?”

Octavia reached into her back pants pocket pulling out a walkie talkie, “Let’s see.”

**_“Roll call anyone? Clarke’s with me, she was ambushed but got out safely.”_ **

**_*panting*_ **

**_“Sorry guys *cough*  it’s just me *wheeze* they found Jasper, and Monty.”_ **

**_*muffled cursing*_ **

**_“And now I’m trying to zigzag around this stupid foliage. “_ **

**_*shooting*_ **

**_“Fuck!”_ **

Clarke grabbed the walkie after Raven’s cry of pain and a long pause

**_“Raven? Rae come in?”_ **

**_*static*_ **

**_“Sorry Princess, she’s out and I’m coming for you next.”_ **

 “She shot Raven. Damnit! It’s just us now.”

Octavia and Clarke exchanged a look

“I know O, don’t worry we got this. We just need to get in and get out with no more losses.”

Octavia nodded solemnly, “You know I’ve got your back chief.”

That was when they saw the footsteps on the path. They both held their breath and waited till the shoes were facing away from them.

Octavia saw the moment the resolve entered Clarke’s stubborn gaze. She shook her head vehemently and went to grab the other girl’s wrist but it was too late. Clarke had already bolted from their hiding place as silently as possible and put two bullets into the closest backs she saw.

Clarke didn’t even bother to look at their faces as she ran, still within the treeline next to the path, and shot at everyone in front of her. She heard more than saw Octavia’s cover fire behind her.

Once all the bodies were down she sprinted towards their goal but stopped short at the sound of more shooting and rolled forward by the stump of a palm tree, keeping her head low. She gasped when she heard Octavia’s pained exclamation “Shit! That fucking hurts you ass!”

“Shut up or I’ll shoot you again.” She almost gasped, at the voice but she was fairly certain the person was alone at least. Squaring her shoulders she leapt from behind her cover and it was like slow motion when she pressed the trigger repeatedly, mid-jump, only to find that no bullets were coming out.

She cursed her luck, of course her gun would pick now of all times to jam.

“Tsk tsk, I expected better than that Clarke.”

Quint stalked from where he stood over Octavia’s body slowly. Not even bothering to raise his gun just yet, “Not so brave when you’re not under the Commander’s protection now, are you?”

Despite his words she looked to meet his stare head on, no way she was going down without a fight. She made to grab at his ankles but was stopped by his fast reflexes, bringing his gun to point just above her head.

“Any last words?”

At her silence he moved his fingers closer to the trigger when a blob of green paint exploded squarely on his hand.

He and Clarke both widened their eyes in surprise, “What-?”

“BOOM!” Octavia yelled from her place on the ground, “You’re out jackass!” her gleeful giggles filled the air

“But she’s...” he trailed off at a loss for words as said Commander emerged from the trees, gun in hand

“You can’t- that’s not- You’re on my team! Our fight is with her!”

Lexa only glared at the man before giving Clarke a hand off the ground, “Your fight is over. Attack her, and you attack me.”

Anya and Indra also appeared then, looking more pissed off than usual and covered in sky blue paint, “Seriously Lexa?! It’s a fucking game!” Anya threw her hands up in disbelief

Clarke smirked in her direction after placing a chaste kiss on Lexa’s lips, “Hey, paint ball isn’t _just_ a game. Victory stands on the back of sacrifice.”

She vaguely heard Indra mumble something about “Traitors everywhere.” Probably in reference to a similar stunt Lincoln pulled in their last match.

 

\--

 

Lexa let out a curse as her army was reduced to a smoldering field of ashes before her eyes, at the same time she heard a whoop of excitement coming from the bedroom she shared with Clarke. Said girl she hadn’t seen in the 2 hours since she started playing this addicting game of strategy.

Stretching she made her way over to the bedroom and saw Clarke hunched in front of her laptop on their bed. She sprawled across the bed lazily, resting her head in Clarke’s lap and looking up at her

“You seem particularly pleased with yourself.” She said smirking when her girlfriend bent down to press a kiss to her lips

“Yea well I just beat a player who was like 12 levels higher than me in that game you like so much! I think the user was HedaRulez or something like that.” She finished with a smug grin

Lexa jumped up barely missing hitting her head on Clarke’s chin, and looked towards the giant victory banner painted across the blonde’s screen.

“You’re the one who burned 300 of my warriors alive?” shock written all over her face

Clarke turned to her suddenly confused, “Wait what? You’re the one who sent them there to kill us?”

Clarke burst out laughing, “Oh my god I actually beat you and this was my first time playing!”

Lexa crossed her arms and grumbled, “Mockery isn't the product of a strong mind Clarke." She said referring to the victory dance the blonde was now doing on the bed, "Besides it was beginner’s luck.”

“Oh yea? How about a round 2?”

“You’re on SkyPrincess565.”

 

\--

 

“Now is not a time for weakness. You’ve shown true strength over these past weeks, don’t let your cravings stop you now.”

“Oh, I’m weak!?” Clarke rolled her eyes and stalked away from her infuriating girlfriend and into the kitchen.

“I’ve seen your strength it’s true, but now you waver.” Lexa stood from the couch to watch her walk away

“It’s not like you want to stay on this diet either Lexa, I saw you on the porch last night with the bag of chips.”

Clarke counted the pause in her head, three, two, one-

“...I don't know what you're talking about Clarke.” Hearing Lexa’s footsteps come up behind her she whipped around, phone in hand and pressed play. The video clearly showed Lexa reclining in a porch chair with a bag of doritos firmly in hand.

“I might be a hypocrite Lexa but you’re a liar.” She turned away more annoyed by her girlfriend’s lying than anything, though the brunette did look guilty while she sheepishly rubbed her neck.

She stepped closer and laid her chin on Clarke’s shoulder, nuzzling her neck, “Please don’t be mad Clarke, you know I’m a slut for doritos.”

 

\--

 

“What if I get it wrong and don’t pass my boards. Then I’ll never become a doctor and-“

As per usual Clarke was stressing out about medical related work and it was up to Lexa to reassure the poor girl that she was more than ready for the exams that would determine whether she was fit to practice medicine or not

“Your people said you’ll be fine.” Seeing the girl still hovering intently over her biology books and old medical case files she sighed and got up from where she was laying against the bed headboard

“You should rest Clarke.”

“I just need to memorize these, I have to plan for every possible medical scenario.”

Lexa tried to reason with her, “Plans don’t last very long in the ER. Not everyone will follow the textbook procedures. Tiring yourself with questions you’ve already studied thousands of times is a waste of energy.” The brunette came to lean against the desk that contained the materials Clarke was still pouring over

“I’ve invested too much time and energy into this Lexa, I can’t fail now.” She replied briefly turning to look at her girlfriend before turning back to her notes

“You’re doing what I did when I had to first pass the bar to become a lawyer. You can’t move forward and it’s giving you too much time to think.” She said moving to the pitcher of water they kept by the bedside table and pouring a glass for herself

“What will you do when it’s over?” She asked nervously thinking to distract the blonde.

Clarke knew Lexa was referring to the fact that her birthday happened to be tomorrow as well but after she took the exam she honestly couldn’t think of anything she wanted to do

“I have no idea.”

Lexa turned her body to face her then, cupping her cheek, “Well what do you want?”

“Nothing.” She said sincerely placing her hand over Lexa’s own and squeezing, “I can’t think past the exam.”

Lexa swallowed nervously, “You should come with me to Polis.” Clarke raised an eyebrow at that

“The new Italian place down the street?” Lexa nodded stroking her cheek absentmindedly

“Polis will change the way you think about pasta.”

Clarke grinned at the convincing argument, “Well when you put it like that of course.” She finally stood up from the bed and placed a kiss on Lexa’s cheek which she returned with one to the blonde’s lips

“You do know we’ve kind of been living together for 6 months Lex, no need to get nervous when you ask me on a date.”

“I know,” she said with a tiny smile filled with adoration, “I just, can’t help it sometimes.” She placed her arms around Clarke’s waist and softly guided her to bed.

 

\--

 

“Look who’s finally honored me with her presence.” Lexa said from in front the restaurant Polis in her signature leather jacket, beanie in place holding her wild mane at bay.

“Hey.” Clarke greeted enveloping the girl she loved in a warm hug.

“Sorry about that, we went a little over time on the last few questions.” She said referring to her boards.

Lexa nodded in understanding and ushered her into the restaurant where a maître de took their jackets and scarves.

Clarke looked through the side window while one of the waiters went to look for a free table. Something outside had caught her attention, “it’s taking a while.” She said noticing the waiter had been gone for 7 minutes so far

Lexa avoided her gaze when she replied, “It takes as long as it takes.”

Clarke just nudged her girlfriend playfully thinking her reason for not meeting her eyes was lingering nervousness. She turned back to the window when it finally clicked.

“Wait isn’t that Bellamy’s car? And Raven’s van…”, She felt Lexa tense beside her, “Oh my god this was supposed to be a surprise party wasn’t it?”

Lexa rolled her eyes kind of annoyed that their friends couldn’t think to park in the back but just let out a sigh, “So much for the element of surprise.”

Clarke chuckled pressing a kiss to her cheek, “It’s the thought that counts babe.”

 

\--

 

“What the hell is wrong with you? You can’t _just_ buy this unhealthy stuff and like no proper food!”

Clarke said clearly amused at Lexa’s shopping antics. She fingered the bag of doritos dragging a glare from the brunette who proceeded to dump a pail of ice-cream into the trolley

“Yes I can.”

Matter-of-factly putting the ice-cream back into the floor length freezer, Clarke turned to her, “Well I won’t let you.”

Lexa crossed her arms and scoffed, “You were willing to live on a diet of ice-cream over the weekend. Nothing has changed.”

Clarke placed a hand on her hip stepping closer to Lexa, “You’re wrong, I have.”

The brunette only arched an eyebrow in that way that only she could do

“It isn’t the weekend anymore. I’m not going to sacrifice my nutritional intake."

They were both so engrossed in their argument that they were oblivious to the incredulous looks the other shoppers threw their way.

“Should we?” A shopper asked pointing to the couple in the aisle. They were watching in bemusement, mouth open, a pack of frozen peas forgotten in their hands

Their friend just turned taking the peas from them, “Just let it go Jude, let it go.”

“But-“

“Even I, the prince of angst, refuse to go near _that_ with a five foot pole.”

 

\--

 

The girls had finally made it to the cashier when Clarke realized they forgot to get the meat for the gang’s dinner later. She sent Lexa to get it while she kept their place in line and sighed when the girl returned. She really should have gotten it herself

“What is this?” she asked reading the label on the raw meat

“Lexa, why did you get the lamb chops? I asked for pork. What did you do?”

“What you would have done. They had a buy one get one free offer. I’m sorry Clarke, the pork wasn’t part of the deal.”

“But I was going to do a pork dinner!”

Lincoln walked up to them with his basket, finally finding them after searching among the aisles. He immediately saw their stare off and decided to intervene

“What is this about?” He asked as if this was an everyday occurrence

“Lexa’s decided to take a lamp chop deal even though I already promised the others pork.” The blonde said still holding Lexa’s stare.

“I’m sorry Clarke. But I made this decision with my wallet and not my stomach.”

Lincoln rolled his eyes at their stubbornness and pushed pass them in line to give his groceries to the confused cashier whose name tag read Camille, “Why are you acting like that isn’t the weirdest conversation you’ve ever heard?”

Lincoln just shrugged, by now he was used to it, even while Lexa was off on some spiel about the duty to protect their finances coming first.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (for some reason we forgot to copy the name of whoever requested this and I already deleted the message from my inbox on tumblr sorry)  
> Prompt: can you write clexa interactions/quotes from the show in a modern setting? Example:  
> Clarke: What the hell is wrong with you? You can’t just buy sweets and ice-cream and no proper food!  
> Lexa: *dumping ice-cream into the trolley* Yes I can.  
> Clarke: *matter-of-factly putting ice-cream back in the freezers* Well I won’t let you!  
> Lexa: You were willing to live on a diet of ice-cream at the weekend. Nothing has changed.  
> Clarke: You’re wrong  
> Lexa: *’oh rly’ eyebrow game strong*  
> Clarke: It isn’t the weekend anymore.  
> Random Customer: *watches in bemusement, mouth open, a pack of frozen peas forgotten in their hand*
> 
> Clarke: Lexa, why did you get the lamb chops? I asked for pork.  
> Lexa: The pork wasn’t part of the deal.  
> Clarke: But I was going to do a pork dinner!  
> Lexa: I’m sorry Clarke. But I made this decision with my wallet and not my stomach.  
> Clarke: …  
> The Cashier: … This isn’t the weirdest conversation I’ve heard.
> 
> Thanks to hedaswarrior.tumblr.com/ for inspiring the part about Lexa cheating on the cleanse diet and of course being a slut for doritos XD. Their lexacoon tag gave me life this night
> 
> Also we googled the convo that came in the prompt cause it sounded familiar and i saw it was something done by pirateboots.tumblr.com i'm not sure if you (pirateboots) are the one that requested it or if the one who requested it asked you if this was ok or not, but if it isn't just tell me and i'll take it out. I didn't see an ask section on your tumblr so i couldn't ask you there.


	9. Raymen Raving Rabbits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: this is hard so 250 house points to whoever gets the chapter title reference  
> Thanks to camille for title ideas, hate naming these

“Fuck…fuuuccckk. Fuck! Lexa fuck!”

“Come on Clarke, you’re almost there! Just- Just”

“I'm fucking trying fuck!”

“Shit it’s so much Clarke it’s dripping everywhere!”

“So close Lex! Don’t stop, don’t you dare fucking stop!”

“Fuck yea right there!”

“…shit Clarke. That was intense.”

The voices lowered considerably and Anya and Indra were stuck looking incredulously in the direction of their roommate’s bedroom. Was Lexa, their Alexandria, the shy, adorkable English Lit major fucking Clarke Griffin… _the_ Clarke Griffin. Daughter of renowned surgeon and deceased rocket scientist Abigail and Jake Griffin.

No…but then again how else could they explain whatever the heck it was they just heard. They were both looking at each other trying to communicate the disbelief with their eyes, startled when they heard the aforementioned door open to reveal two glowing faces.

“Next time you’re the one going down Woods.” Clarke said with a cocky smile. Anya gaped at the insinuation made towards her younger sister

“Oh please as if you could make me. Hey Indra, hey Anya.” The blonde and brunette waved oblivious of the expressions on the two roommates’ faces.

Clarke scoffed and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall, “We both know it’s better for everyone when I win, Lex.”

Lexa made to stand in front of her, mimicking the crossed arms, “Oh really?”

Indra snuck a glance back to see Anya looking at the same scene she was witnessing. She wanted to be sure that her imagination wasn’t just conjuring up the most shocking thing she could think of. At the same time she almost didn’t want to look away from the spectacle.

When Lexa leaned in Indra had thought she was going in to kiss her but they just exchanged a few soft words before she pulled back, Clarke making her way to their door, before turning and winking at the brunette, “Tomorrow at my place yea?” she asked in her raspy drawl

“Sure, as soon as you’re done class.”

“Kay, you got the spare right?”

Lexa nodded and Clarke was out the door.

It was then that the brunette noticed Anya and Indra’s eyes on her, “What’s up guys?” she asked, as if she didn’t just walk out of her room after having sex with _Clarke Griffin_. The girl they knew she’d been pining after for almost two years now.

“Really that’s all you have to say?” Anya asked both eyebrows raised as Lexa ambled past where they sat in the living room to get a bottled water from the fridge.

When Lexa came back taking a sip of water, all she did was shrug, “We were just playing around, I mean it’s nothing too serious yet.”

Indra’s jaw joined Anya’s on the floor, playing around?…not too serious _yet_?

Seeing their lack of response Lexa rolled their eyes, “Ok, when you’re done being weird let me know.”

Where the heck was the Lexa they had grown up with? Being within throwing distance of the blonde usually left their stoic, composed friend with her coherent thoughts seemingly gone with the wind and the biggest case of heart eyes they’d ever seen. She had no filter while around Clarke and yet…did they just really see?...How did Lexa suddenly have game?

And why were they not made aware of this? Did best friend status mean nothing anymore…

Snapping out of it Anya went to contact the only other people that could clarify this predicament

 

\--

 

Tomorrow saw Anya and Indra meeting up with one Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake at the university’s café.

“So wait, just a second. You’re telling me our girls finally got the balls to get together, and they did so in spectacular fashion while you two were at home?” The mechanical engineering major asked

“That’s definitely what it sounded like.” Anya said taking a sip of her now luke warm coffee

“No way they hooked up and didn’t tell us.” Octavia rebuffed,

“That’s what we thought as well.” Indra offered. The four girls were truly stumped

“I mean they can’t think we wouldn’t know, especially if they were as loud as you said yesterday…” Raven crossed her legs and sat back in her chair

They continued discussing why Lexa and Clarke could possibly want to keep their new relationship a secret from their closest friends as they walked Octavia and Raven back to their studio apartment.

The muffled grunts they heard coming from the front door however gave them pause,

“…Come on just…stick it in Lex.”

“I’m trying Clarke but…it’s too big damn.”

“No I swear this worked when I did it by myself. It should be easier with you, but I guess it’s too tight.”

“Fuck…maybe if we use this one…not as wide but it’s a lot longer.”

“Damn that is long. Fuck, I think I’m cramping...fuck….fuuccckkk.”

“Ok, ok it’s in we can take a break…”

It was at that moment that Octavia decided enough was enough and threw caution to the wind. Unlocking their door in break neck speed and throwing it open to find Lexa and Clarke on their couch…fully clothed…holding game controllers?

“Hey guys, wahzzup? Didn’t know you four chilled together.” Clarke waved form where she was stretching her fingers.

Lexa grabbed the hand and began massaging it between her own, soothing the cramped digits.

“Uh we don’t really hang too often um…what exactly were you guys doing in here?” Raven asked stepping from behind Octavia

“Just playing some new Xbox releases.” Lexa supplied

“Yeah Rae, remember I told you I wanted to play my new games but you were way too busy with projects and Octavia hates it when I bug her too often. So anyway I went to the game developers club after class 2 nights ago, and low and behold Lexa was there too!”

Lexa rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly at Clarke’s excitement, “Well I mean Anya and Indra were never really into gaming and you had an Xbox and gaming laptop, I had a PlayStation and Wii”

“We have the total gaming set up when combined!”

It was true, Lexa intended to go into story and script development for games and animated features with her degree and Clarke had taken her art major with a concentration in electronic media and game design. Now that the friends really thought about it. It made sense for them to finally bond over their mutual interest.

“But damn you guys can really curse when you’re ready.” Anya said

“Yea, “ Octavia began, “we almost thought you guys were-“ She cut off after seeing the harsh glares Indra and Raven directed at her

Thankfully the duo had unpaused the game and were back to trying to get their players to direct the right pipe fixture and fix the water system for whatever game they were playing. It required them to rapidly tap the buttons continuously until the pipes lined up and squeezed together, and Indra could see how that alone could make a person want to yell obscenities.

And she wasn’t even the one playing the game.

Seeing them otherwise occupied the four decided to hang out at Anya and Indra’s for a bit and leave the two girls to their fun.

 

\--

 

Lexa looked at them from the window of the loft as they walked down the block. Feeling a pair of arms encircle her waist she turned and planted a kiss on to the now familiar lips.

“It’s a good thing they didn’t get here 20 minutes earlier. Or they would have really heard you screaming.”

Clarke smacked at her arm playfully, “Please, I’m pretty sure we actually sound more lewd when we’re gaming than at any other time.”

“Yea you’re probably right.”

She said conceding, things did tend to get heated when they played.

“So we have two options.” Clarke said extracting herself from her girlfriend’s arms,

“We can either,” she held up a slender finger, “continue the game or…”

“Or?” Lexa continued when the blonde trailed off

“Or we could move this party into my room.”

The brunette reached to capture Clarke’s hips with the belt loops on her pants

“You really think they’ll do something like that again now that they think we’re just gaming?”

“Maybe.” Clarke said pressing her lips forward in a chaste kiss, “Do you really want to scar your poor sister on the off chance that they do?” another kiss

“Duly noted, upstairs?”

“Upstairs.”

She smirked at the wolfish grin adorning the brunette’s face and dragged her up to her bedroom making a note to stifle her noises just in case her friends decided to return home again...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For shyguy anon:  
> all of my dorm-mates think we’re fucking bc of how intensely we play video games”
> 
> First game - Splatoon  
> Second game - Halo


	10. Baby, Love Me Apocalyptic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa, in a bid by their sneaky producer to get their movie more publicity, elect to pretend to get together and break up every so often. What happens when faking it becomes reality? Also Halestorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: VERY SPECIAL PROMPT for our dear friend Camille
> 
> Mac: Yup we worked on this for 2 days in a row because she deserves it. She's working on this super awesome the 100 related project and she needed a break so we decided this could be a cool gift
> 
> Jay: It really is an awesome thing guys, hopefully when it's done Jason or Ricky or someone will retweet it  
> Also we may have gotten carried away  
> ...just a tiny bit

 

“I’m not really getting it Jaha.”

“What part of it exactly are you not getting?”

“I dunno boss, it might be the part where we get together and then break up…continuously…for the duration from now till the film premiere.”

Thelonious pinched his eyebrows while the TV’s new up and coming queen of sci fi Lexa Woods and America’s sweet heart Clarke Griffin eyed him as exasperated about this whole ordeal as he began to be after explaining it.

“It’s not that big of a deal just some free publicity. Extra marketing for the film.”

“You act as if there isn’t enough hype surrounding it as is.” Clarke refuted and she did have a point

The moment their fans heard that Lexa and Clarke were to star side by side in a new thriller romance block buster they had immediately began what Lexa had recently learned was called, shipping. More specifically shipping the two young adults with each other. #Clexa was trending almost every day with fights breaking out over whether Clarke’s character would end up with Lexa’s or if she would turn to the best friend figure from the trailer played by Bellamy Blake.

Even more people had begun to ship her with lesser known characters. Some, the promos and trailer had established, were already in relationships in the movie. Such as Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes’ characters.

The behind the scenes pictures only served to further motivate the fans as many candids of Clarke and Lexa laughing in between takes were shared as well as some of the entire cast going on outings. Most of the male actors had spent a lot of time tweeting about their video game and basketball meet ups and were now referred to as the #VanFam. According to Lincoln the #squad, was very much #holding it down.

Jaha tried to appeal to the girls again, gesticulating wildly “Just try it, please. For 3 weeks at least. See if we don’t get even more publicity for the premiere. Do you girls have any idea what could happen for your careers, Lexa especially and your fellow actors, if this broke box office records?”

Clarke sighed, it was true. While she currently needed no help in that department it could be a great gain to her friends if they were able to make this as big of a hit as possible. She knew Lexa would in no way agree to this for her own benefit though and the girl deserved so much more fame and recognition. She was one of the greatest actresses of their generation, Clarke wasn’t ashamed to admit that she admired her portrayal of the characters and often looked to her as someone to aspire to.

“Ok, 3 weeks. If we don’t like it we quit.” She shot the brunette a look before she could speak against it

Jaha grinned broadly and clasped both of their hands. “Great we just need you to sign these.”

The girls signed before Lexa reflected, “What exactly are we signing for?”

“Just to agree that the actual official status of your relationship or lack thereof won’t leave the safety of this room until the movie is released.”

“Wait-“

“What? So we’re not just lying to our fans but our friends and family too? The entire cast!?”

They both stared at the executive producer incredulously.

“Think a second, it’ll be hard enough to ensure you two remain on and then off for the 3 week period. We can’t also monitor your friend’s social media to make sure they don’t ruin the ruse. If the fans smell a hint of deception they WILL riot.”

They were speechless, that was something they hadn’t accounted for. What would happen if they were caught in this lie.

“Well toddles!”

With that Clarke and Lexa were left alone in the room, Lexa was leveling a soft glare at her co-star.

“Any other brilliant plans Chancellor?” she mocked, referring to the girl’s on screen title

“I don’t know Commander, you weren’t exactly being forthcoming.” Clarke shot back, referencing an old TV series of Lexa’s and crossing her arms defensively

“I was about to reject the idea. I really hate the idea of us lying to everyone.”

The blonde lowered her defiant look at that, “Yeah I didn’t really think that part through. I just thought it could be a great thing if the movie does as well as he says it does and you and the others get the recognition you deserve. The part where there were consequences kind of slipped my mind.”

Lexa placed a hand on her shoulder, “Hey, it’s ok. I know it’s in your nature to be very self-sacrificing. It’s three weeks and if we can’t handle it then we go back to normal.”

Clarke could have sworn that she heard a hitch in Lexa’s voice at the thought of them going back to normal but figured it was a result of the massive crush that she had been harboring for the girl since her role in the television series called The Grounders. To say Lexa was smoking in that would have been an understatement.

The only role she could honestly say topped it was The Band Slam, a miniseries about a band looking to lay their claim to fame. Lexa got to incorporate her previous musical background. And well Lexa, in leather, tearing up a drum set…it had caused Clarke to take many a cold shower after each episode.

“And if it turns out we’re ok with doing it for the few months until the premiere?” Clarke asked tentatively causing Lexa to grin at her sudden shyness

“Then we do it for as long as necessary. Speaking of which, guess we should get started.” She said gesturing to the phone in Clarke’s pocket

Clarke took it out and placed an am firmly around the taller girl’s waist and asking with her eyes if it was ok before she pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

She took the picture and captioned it with Lexa’s approval.

 **@Mizz_Griff:** Gonna miss this cutie @Lexa_W when we’re done shooting. Only two more days on set L #galpals

It wasn’t long before notifications from all over stormed the girls various social media accounts, causing them to turn off their phones until further notice. They smirked at each other knowing this was only the beginning.

 

\--

 

 **@theBetterBlake:** no FUCKING WAY!! How did we not know about this? @RaeRaeReyes

 **@RaeRaeReyes:** We see you Griffin, laying on the charm. Sneaking off on the second last day to put the moves on Woods

 **@BBBellamy:** It’s about damn time ladies, #Clexa for real

 **@Wells_JaHAH:** Congrats to the happy couple!

 

\--

 

If the notifications weren’t bad enough before, adding the following of both Blakes, Raven, and the award winning producer’s son Wells Jaha certainly upped the ante. The Instagram picture had over 15 thousand likes within the hour. The fact that Wells and Bellamy both supported the girls also added fuel to the shipping wars fire. Especially seeing as Bellamy decided to use the Clexa tag.

Thelonious was just happy at the exposure these young actors were getting. Was it manipulative and ethically questionable? Definitely. But it was what he felt was good for his people. There was a reason he had chosen this cast, and he hoped when the movie was finally released everyone would see the talent blooming as he had.

The last day on set happened to be the day they’d also shoot one of the more romantic aspect of the movie.

It was one of the few reprieves the characters had from the war budding around them and Lexa and Clarke’s characters had taken the much needed break to recline and cuddle and just be well…adorable in general.

Clarke and Lexa had spent a good 13 minutes kissing in different positions around set until the director JRoth finally yelled cut. They both spent another 30 minutes recuperating, Raven and Octavia teased them relentlessly about it on twitter asking: why was it suddenly hot on set? And why did Lexa feel the need to visit a church and get some holy water? Was it natural for Clarke to use up all the cold water on set during her shower?

To which Clarke followed up with a firm ‘fuck off O’ during the drive to the club that night. The main co-stars found they didn’t have to do much on set to get the others to believe they were together. For one, they had spent most of the day filming, and apparently the others had already believed them to have been together for a while.

Besides the extra-long hugs and occasional hand holding everyone believed that the Clexa train was very much on it’s way to fluffy town. They had no idea how right they were, just not in the way they thought.

It would be the last night many of them would see each other for a month or so. Most of them would be a part until Comic Con at the earliest 2 months from now while the rest didn’t expect to see each other until it was time for the various interview and talk show meet ups. Only Clarke, Lexa, Raven, Octavia and Bellamy would be remotely near enough to visit in L.A. Part of the plan from Jaha noted this detail and he had made arrangements with their managers to get Clarke a nice loft set up, within walking distance of Lexa’s apartment.

In light of the months of filming being over and the goodbyes and possible tears soon to follow many people immediately began to get wasted. Surprisingly Lexa was one of them.

“Cl-Arke! Clarke!” Clarke giggled and took a selfie of the girl draped on her shoulder smiling at her.

 **@MizzGriff:** Looks like someone’s had too much to drink, she may be sick in the morning luckily #Dr.Griffins on duty

Clarke was content to let Lexa get loose. Even though she eventually agreed to their deception, she had still been quite tense about the whole matter and if this helped her vent then so be it.

Eventually Wells came from an editing meeting with his dad, to relieve Clarke of her responsibilities. Before the blonde knew it the night had passed in a whirlwind of vodka, rum, electric guitar solos, and…Halestorm?

 

\--

 

The sun was shining directly on her face, which was the first thing Lexa registered after their last wild party night where she finally decided to live a little. The second thing Lexa registered was that she was currently sleeping on the best pillow ever. It felt so soft and plump. Her hand came up to grasp it only to find there were two pillows, with a space in between. She grazed by the second pillow and felt a small round bit near its center. It was also soft.

She prodded it a bit trying to figure out what it was until she felt it grow hard, like a pebble. Confused, but not enough to open her eyes she continued to sleepily inspect the pebble.

Later, she would blame it on the copious amounts of alcohol still in her system but currently she was content to softly and slowly squish and meld the pliable pillow with its pebble. That was until the owner of said pebble decided to let out a low moan. Lexa swore to every god she knew of that, that was the sexiest sound she had ever heard and what gave it the right to be a noise full of lust and sin and damn if she had a penis, not that she wanted one, but if she had one she was sure that sound alone would have been enough to have her pitching a large tent in her underwear.

Besides all this the sound also helped her realize a third thing. She was dressed in nothing but her birthday suit.

Her eyes shot open in horror to find her hand frozen on the twin to the ample breast her head was laying on.

Another moan confirmed her fears as she physically jumped away from the bed to find Clarke still sleeping, in an equal state of undress and, from what she could see of her bare chest, she was covered in hickeys.

 _‘What the fuck, when did I become a fucking vampire?’_ she berated herself, worried that she had hurt the girl during what she guessed was the throes of their passion late last night or early this morning.

Thankfully the blonde seemed to be a deep sleeper and hadn’t stirred much after Lexa’s daring leap from the bed, she had moved to curl around a pillow, probably missing Lexa’s heat source.

Despite not hearing when Lexa fled from the bed they shared Clarke definitely heard the gasp accompanying Lexa’s muffled curses. The very naked blonde woke to find the equally nude brunette hunched over something turned away from her. Somehow familiar grunts coming from whatever the heck she was doing.

Having more experience with hangovers and post partying drunkenness it didn’t take much for Clarke to put two and two together. She wondered at the hardened state of her nipples but decided she could deal with that after she ensured Lexa didn’t freak out…too much.

Tentatively she sat up, not bothering to cover what she was sure the girl had seen quite a bit of last night and reached out slowly so as to not startle her. Though she did take a few seconds to admire her handiwork, a few shallow scratches over her shoulders and lower back. Nothing too rough, which was surprising considering what usually happened in her drunken sexual encounters.

“Lexa?” she saw the tattooed back stiffen as the girl warily peered over her shoulder

“Lexa I know what this looks like and..er-“

She trailed off at the horrific look stuck on Lexa’s face and immediately became concerned as the sound of grunts and moans increased in sound.

“Lexa…what are you, uh?...”

The brunette wordlessly handed over what was in her arms…a video tape. Oh dear god no.

Lexa saw the blonde’s eyes widen as she realized exactly what she had only moments before

“Is that- did we- Oh my fucking god! Did we really record a freaking sex tape?!”

Lexa could only nod, words failing her.

Clarke slapped herself in the head, well this was a first, “Oh my fucking god! Our managers are gonna kill us…SHIT! Is it online?! Please tell me we had the decency to not upload it!”

They both rushed to the desk in the corner of the room, a room that was unfamiliar to both of them, as Clarke sat and typed the worldwide trending hashtag into the internet browser.

They DID manage to find a few blurry pics of each other doing body shots and dancing together in the club but thankfully America’s childhood sweetheart did not have her ass cheeks splattered across the interwebs with the background music of ‘Get Off’ strumming lazily to her orgasm.

Their collective sigh of relief was shattered when Clarke plugged in her dead phone and was instantly assaulted by a never-ending stream of updates. She quickly flicked it off and groaned, “Nope, I am 100% done with…THAT. We’re good though ok. Lexa?”

She turned in the desk chair, probably a mistake considering they could now address exactly what they did last night, finding Lexa’s eyes glued firmly to her still semi aroused breasts. She smirked proudly before clearing her throat.

The other girl looked up wildly, meeting her eyes and blushing. For both their sakes Clarke scrambled over to the nearest drawer and was surprised to find some of her clothes there. She took out two large t-shirts so that they could at least be semi-decent in the awkwardness that was sure to follow them.

“So…we kind of, went all out there. Hehe.” Clarke started nervously. Lexa took a deep breath. She was being childish about this. They were consenting adults who, in a state of intoxication, had given into their primal desires and fucked each other senseless to a cacophony of Halestorm…nothing weird about that.

Giving voice to these thoughts she saw Clarke readily agree, “Exactly we are both mature enough to deal with this. Yes we fucked for apparently 4 or so hours according to the video. And yes we are apparently turned on by the sounds of Halestorm, which is a first for me to be honest.” She said eyeing the brunette with amusement

“I mean I can’t really remember everything but I certainly wasn’t complaining. Last night was great and I mean, if it were to happen again I would- erm not ehem complain either.” She finished looking away as a blush enveloped both their cheeks.

Lexa felt herself cough a bit in surprise but fought to keep it down, “Me uhum, me neither. I mean in that it was a, I imagine enjoyable experience, with how my body feels anyway and um in light of the fact that we clearly seemed to both like it, if the video is any indication. And if it is in fact-

“Lexa! It’s ok, I get it. We’re ok right? Ok?”

“Ok.” She consented with a nod.

 

\--

 

It turns out that Wells had taken them back to the loft Clarke had recently purchased. He was a bit confused as to why his father had the keys to Clarke’s new place but figured he probably helped her pick it out as they had a few friends in retail and rental properties.

He assured his son that Clarke’s managers Miya and Liyam, had already moved a few of her things over to the new place anyway.

**“ _So…Anya…heeeyyyy.”_**

**_“Hey? That’s really all you got for me? Where the hell have you been for the last two days!?What the heck have you been up to?”_ **

**_“Well-“_ **

**_“That was rhetorical sunshine. I’ll tell you what you’ve been up to! Dating America’s golden child? Check. Going on wild outrageous party night where you almost lost her innocence? Also check.”_ **

Lexa took the phone from her ear and groaned as her older sister/manager rattled on about how with great fame comes great responsibility and saw Clarke’s look of understanding as she too had to remove the phone from her ear. Both of her cousins turned managers going on, probably on the same rant as Anya.

**_“-and next time I would appreciate at least a tiny heads up.”_ **

**_“Noted Anya, and I am sorry to drop that on you like this. I was wondering though…rhetorically speaking…say someone made a sex video. What would be the best way to say…dispose of the evidence?”_ **

Through the pause on the phone Lexa could hear Clarke trying to reign in her chuckles at Lexa’s last statement. Despite the phone not being on speaker Clarke could clearly hear the agent’s next words

**_“HOLY FUCKING WEASELS ON A STICK YOU LITTLE ASS WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO AMERICA’S EQUIVALENT OF ANNIE!?!? MY CHILDHOOD!”_ **

Clarke was rolling around on the floor, trying in vain to hold in the raucous laughter coming from her mouth and Lexa was very tempted to join her

**_“IS SHE STILL FUCKING THERE?! ALEXANDRIA CAVANAGH ISABELLA WO-“_ **

**_“Gotta go Anya!”_ **

She quickly ended the call shooting an affectionate glare at the blonde still barking out her amusement

“I hope you’re happy Griffin.”

Clarke was wiping the tears from her eyes in an attempt to compose herself. “Wanna make her freak out even more?” she finally asked with a mischievous grin

Lexa shrugged, she was already in deep shit with her manager, why the hell not?

The picture of Clarke and Lexa, lounging in her new loft huddled close on the sofa brought in another few thousand likes.

 **@MizzGriff:** had help breaking in the new place with @Lexa_W #couchpotatoes

They had agreed from early on, not to use the Clexa tag unless it ever happened for real which technically it did…

She figured this could only help in Jaha’s plans for their fake relationship or cause for some extremely awkward sexual tension built atop the already existent tension that Lexa had been fighting to ignore after months of playing Clarke’s love interest in their movie. It was like they had never stopped filming

Jaha’s plan was simple enough, for 3 weeks Clarke and Lexa would post vaguely about their growing relationship. On the end of the third week, when the pair got interviewed for the first time together, a tiny misunderstanding or something like it should occur followed over the next few days of posts of them alone or needing time to themselves. Simple on paper but with the added, we kind of actually had sex part that no one planned for well, it took quite a few takes to stop themselves from outright blushing whenever Clarke placed an arm around her if they saw paparazzi or for Lexa to lean in for a kiss on the cheek.

They had already agreed to keep some of Lexa’s stuff over so that she could be seen leaving near where people suspected Clarke’s place to be on a regular basis.

Finally it was the day of the interview, a few days before they finally decided if they were going to continue with this charade or try to return to a semblance of normalcy.

The host of the show, Miller of The Late Late show with Nathan Miller, had just announced his first guest, Clarke Griffin.

She turned to Lexa from behind the lit studio audience’s view.

“Wish me luck?”

The brunette could see she was a bit nervous and with a split second’s hesitation pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Good luck, but you in no way need it.”

Clarke grinned and winked at her before walking through the black doors that would lead to the talk show stage. She watched as Clarke easily breezed through the questions, creating a hilarious repartee with their host and had the audience laughing through all ten minutes with her charm. Before she knew it they were discussing her newest film and Lexa was being ushered by the back stage hand to the same doors Clarke had exited through.

She was temporarily blinded by the bright lights and deafened by the raucous applause but it was nothing she hadn’t dealt with before. She flashed her award winning smile for her fans and waved while she made her way over to hug Miller, who had stood to greet her and hugged Clarke as well, squeezing her hand before sitting on the couch next to her.

“Lexa woods ladies and gentlemen! And what a brilliant smile it is an honor to witness it in person, no wonder it’s won awards, am I right?”

Referring to an essential scene a few years ago that landed her both the supporting actress nomination and later award

Clarke readily agreed with him, “Oh I could definitely see how she won for this I mean have you seen her face? I am so lucky to have been able to work alongside her for so many months.”

Lexa placed am arm behind the blonde and crossed her legs before responding, “You two are going to make me blush with all these compliments.”

Nathan scoffed, “Honestly is there anything you can’t do?”

Clarke turned her head away from the microphone clipped to her blouse and into Lexa’s neck to quietly murmur, “Yea, make a decent omelet.” Just loud enough for Lexa to hear. Referring to her failed attempts at making their breakfast the morning after their sex-capades. She immediately began blushing which caused some raised eyebrows and awwww’s to come from the audience.

The brunette cleared her throat before replying, “Well I did fail my driver’s test three times.”

“Oh?” coming from Clarke who now also had raised eyebrows

“Yup, BUT there was a reason.” She said gesticulating with the hand not around Clarke’s shoulders

“Mmhmm remind me to never get into a car with you.” Everyone chuckled at that and the two found themselves very much at ease despite their proximity and the eyes watching their every move.

Clarke found she had to stop herself form staring at Lexa while she answered a question on quite a few occasions.

“So, I suppose it’s safe to say you ladies are, what was the word you used, I believe gal pals?” Miller asked them both. They shared a look knowing now was probably the best time to get into the misunderstanding or whatever they needed to make people thing they were going to start arguing

“Well I’m not sure if that’s exactly the right term.” Lexa trailed off sitting up straighter

Clarke made her smile look as fake as possible while she placed a pat on Lexa’s knee

“Oh we’re definitely something or the other.” Narrowing her eyes slightly for just long enough to suggest she didn’t realize she had glared at the girl before turning back. After stiffly answering 3 more questions the show went to commercial break and their time was done.

As soon as they arrived back home, this time Lexa went to her own apartment just 3 blocks away, Clarke posted a picture of herself with a guitar on instagram and tweeted the lyrics to Avril Lavigne’s Complicated. Needless to say the fans ate it up.

Later when Lexa posted a picture of herself staring longingly outside her window at the LA skyline people went nuts.

That night sleep evaded both actresses. 3 weeks of living together and sleeping near each other as there was no other mattress had spoiled them. Thoughts of each other invaded both of their minds. Clarke went so far as to buy a few Halestorm albums to try and lull her into sleep which unfortunately backfired when Get Off played and she suddenly found her mind filled with gasps and moans that had begun coming back to her in her dreams of the night they shared.

It was especially hard to forget when Lexa’s clothes from this morning were thrown haphazardly on the ground and her thins were scattered around the loft.

No matter what she did she couldn’t shake those scenes out of her head and mentally shrugged, if you can’t beat them…

Lexa was in a similar predicament expect she found herself sighing while staring up at her ceiling. The ghost of Clarke’s breath against her neck that time she fell asleep on her while they watched a movie or the press of her palm against her stomach as she tried to shake her awake.

This was ridiculous. Making up her mind she dressed in sweats and a hoodie and made her way over the few blocks to Clarke’s loft, key in hand.

The security at the front desk immediately let her through to the elevator, no questions asked and she stopped on the floor and open space area that came just before the door to their loft. She heard sounds coming from within and stopped to listen, notes flowed through her and she instantly recognized one of her favorite songs coming from the open bedroom area as well as the soft grunts and gasps that haunted her dreams on more than one occasion.

 

**_In the daylight_ **

**_I’m your sweetheart_ **

**_Your goody two shoes prude, is a work of art_ **

**_But you don’t know me, and no you won’t forget_ **

**_Bad as can be, yeah you know I’m not so innocent_ **

 

She reached up and knocked loudly noticing the song still played but thankfully she could no longer discern the soft cries that could only have come from Clarke. She inserted her key and counted down from ten before opening the door. She found Clarke relatively composed, face only lightly flushed sitting calmly on the couch.

“Hey Lex. You ok?” she asked worried, wondering why the girl had her way to their place at this time of night. If her voice came out breathier than normal Lexa didn’t seem to notice for which Clarke was grateful.

Lexa nodded, ridding herself of the hoodie leaving her in only a sleeveless tank top and sweats, “Had some trouble sleeping is all.”

“Same, Netflix?” she asked shutting off her stereo and turning on the flat screen TV

“Netflix.”

It was only an hour or so later when Clarke found herself in a rather…compromising position. They had drifted off when a rather loud exclamation from the movie had brought Clarke back to the edge of consciousness. Lexa was curled into her, legs intertwined, one arm wrapped tightly around her hips in an almost protective gesture. While the TV didn’t wake her up it did cause her to shift in her sleep which made Clarke very aware of the leg trapped between her own and the thigh that was dangerously close to a place she could feel already wet from her previous uh musings.

Trying to move proved to be a mistake as the more she squirmed the more Lexa seemed to bring them together by the arm wrapped around Clarke’s hips. In fact their chests were very firmly pressed to each other and Clarke was staring straight at the other girl’s face. She could feel every puff of breath against her lips. She had to bite back a groan when the brunette’s thigh moved even closer to the pressure she could feel building in a certain area.

Resigning herself she attempted to awake the girl by rubbing her back and calling out her name. She almost gasped when, instead of waking Lexa let out a strangled whimper and tried to press her legs together only to find one of Clarke’s in between them.

She called out to her again slightly louder, desperate to move before she took advantage of her sleeping friend. Lexa finally woke up eyes wide pupils blown and Clarke was sure hers were in a similar situation. She licked her lips watching the brunette’s eyes following the movement before their position registered to her.

 Lexa met her gaze intensely and the blonde felt her mouth go dry

“…Lexa?”

Her mouth was soon attacked by lips and teeth, she yelped in surprise before letting Lexa take control, straddling her leg and twisting her fingers in her blonde tresses. The movement made her knee slide exactly where Clarke needed it and she let out a guttural moan which only urged the brunette forward.

They broke apart, both chests heaving as Clarke latched her mouth to the taller girl’s neck, nipping and sucking at any exposed skin she could find. This caused Lexa to sit back and grind into the blonde even more. Both of them moaning in the process

“Fuck Lex.” Clarke hissed as she grinded against the other girl, getting as much friction as possible

Clarke felt relief fill her bones as her back arched off the couch pressing her even closer to Lexa’s firm body.

Their lips came back together hard and insistent. This was nothing like their on screen kisses and Clarke loved every second of it. A soft moan escaped Lexa when their noses grazed as they attached their lips at a new angle, tongues coming into play, suckling and tasting before retreating. Clarke brought her hand under the girls’ tank top to scratch at the soft skin there emitting a delicious gasp from the brunette.

She could feel her hard muscles jump and contract wherever her fingers roamed. Soon Lexa sat up only to remove both of their tops before latching onto the blonde’s now exposed collar moan granting her a mesmerizing string of curse words followed by her name.

Clarke brought a hand to latch onto the brunette’s ass, distracting her enough to bring their faces back together as they both grinded onto each other’s thighs.

They only pulled back when Lexa was gasping to breath and Clarke guessed the girl’s orgasm was near. She kissed up and down her jaw, flicking her tongue against her ear before burrowing further into the couch pillows, just enough so she could stick her left hand down Lexa’s pants and to her frantically gyrating hips. She paused briefly, asking with her eyes if this was ok and receiving a, “Fucking just, shit Clarke please.”

Her pleas were stopped by a low groan from both women as Clarke worked her way around Lexa’s swollen clit. Rubbing it softly before circling wide. Bringing her fingers to both sides and pressing down while Lexa grinded on her leg. She was so wet. Fuck.

It wasn’t long before Lexa came. Her cries were enough to push Clarke over the edge as she fingered herself with her other hand into sweet oblivion.

Lexa’s body sagged into hers and their lips met once more pressing soft reassurances into their skin to assure one another that yes that was real and holy fucking shit was it amazing.

 

\--

 

She had seriously underestimated her friends’ ability to trifle in her once fake now very much real love life with her co-star. Despite being an entire state away Raven and Octavia had made it their mission to come comfort Clarke every time it seemed like the duo had ‘broken up’ or were ‘going through a rough patch’. In fact that first time after the talk show with Miller they very nearly got caught.

The next morning the duo was rudely awoken by banging on Clarke’s door and Raven promising to make the damn thing go boom if the blonde didn’t open in five minutes. Now Clarke would have just thrown on any old pair of clothes and opened it except for the fact that Lexa had done an admirable job of pressing hickeys all over her breasts.

Clarke had scrambled trying to find a shirt that didn’t reveal too much cleavage until Lexa threw her hoodie at her and ran into the only closed off space besides the bathroom, Clarke’s art studio.

What the brunette duo had expected was to find their blonde friend, weeping on the sofa with a tub of ice cream and sad movies on hand. After all the girl had been pining after the ‘greatest actress of their generation’, according to her anyway, for years now. So they were understandably surprised when Clarke greeted them with a small smile on her face and slight flush to her cheeks.

When asked about sexy lexy, as Octavia had taken to calling her, Clarke simply told them they had a little miscommunication and everything was fine. She was able to usher them out of her loft in half an hour with the promise of shopping after lunch in a few minutes.

Clarke was able to safely get Lexa out of her art space and to the lobby, pressing a kiss to her full lips before responding with a, “Later gal pal.”

Lexa laughed and blew her a kiss on the way out, careful to keep her hood up so no one would recognize her. Not that they knew the exact location of Clarke’s loft to begin with.

The second time they had ‘broken up’ the blonde was prepared with running mascara, cookie dough and of course trashy gossip mags.

The two were apparently so convincing with how they had an on and off again relationship that their close relatives and friends were beginning to worry.

“I still can’t believe you all staged a fucking intervention.”

“Clarke.” Her mom began, shooting glares every so often at Lexa seated beside her, “You both know we love you very much. But we’re all concerned that maybe this isn’t too healthy.”

“This is like the 6th time you guys have had such a public argument. We’re just wondering what might be happening in the not so public places is all. We’re worried.” Raven said coming to agree with her mother ugh

“We just want you BOTH to be happy.” Anya came in looking beseechingly at her younger ward.

“Anya, everyone for the last time. We’re ok, happy in fact. Happier than I’ve been in a long time so please don’t worry about us.”

“What Lexa said is true mom, guys. I really care about her and i know she cares about me. I’m sure by the time all the stress with promoting the movie is over we’ll be fine.”

They both felt horrible about lying to these people. They were the closest to them but they had already signed a contract and neither was really willing to have to go through the trouble of any possible lawsuits that could happen if anyone found out.

And so it continued. Tumblr videos of Clarke and Lexa jamming out to the pussy cat dolls while driving

 ** _@_ MizzGriff: **If I die can we all just note who is driving the car XD

To vague mumblings of discontent and sadness

 **@Lexa_W:** “Only miss the sun when it starts to snow **.** Only know you love her when you let her go…”

By the time the premiere rolled around and all was said and done of course they finally came clean to their friends and managers. Who understood, after some time. The movie did in fact break box office records and went down in the history books. Clarke, Lexa, Octavia, Bellamy, Raven and even Jasper and Monty who had supporting roles were all lauded and nominated during numerous award ceremonies.

Driving home from their Oscar win, where even their director got his award the couple were sharing an affectionate laugh when Clarke picked up the phone just as Lexa popped in her CD

 

**_I wear my nine inch heels when we go to bed_ **

**_I paint the color of my lips blood red_ **

**_I get so animal like never before_ **

**_So you press play and I’ll hit record_ **

****

“Hey Raven, what’s good?”

**“Hey there Clexa!”**

“Ugh must you really-“

**“Naw naw imma let you finish, imam let you finish but you should know that we’re going out to celebrate tonight if you two feel so inclined.”**

Clarke blew out a sigh when she registered exactly what song Lexa was playing. She looked over realizing the girl was very purposefully mouthing her the words to it.

 

**_Give me a red hand print right across my ass_ **

**_I’m leaving scratches up and down your back_ **

**_Throw me against the wall bite me on the neck_ **

**_Like end of the world, break up sex_ **

****

“Sorry Rae, we’re gonna have to take a rain check. Lexa and I have plans.”

**_“Hehehe I’m sure you do Griff-“_ **

Clarke abruptly ended the call and looked at the brunette expectantly

“If I didn’t know you any better I’d say you dressed that way on purpose.”

She said with a raised brow. Lexa bit her red stained lips and adjusted the speed with her high heeled foot.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Griffin.” She watched as Clarke’s eyes drifted to where she held her lip captive and had only one thought

Nailed it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for mistakes and the like. We really wanted to get this done  
> Also we may have gotten carried away  
> ...just a tiny bit


	11. The Ball Pit of Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend Vyndanion needed some fluff in their life after Lordo and Jude scarred us earlier with clexa feels. Mac came up with this idea for a short and sweet prompt

“No.”

“Plleeaasseee Lexa.”

“…no.”

Plleeaaasssee.” Lexa sighed as she was forcibly dragged through the Chuck E Cheese restaurant/arcade/bane of her existence behind her adorable younger sister Elena and her best friend Tris. Thankfully she didn’t have to endure this fate alone as Tris was followed by her babysitter, Clarke Griffin.

Clarke had smirked at her the moment she and her sister had walked through the entrance and the younger girls squealed upon seeing each other.

She had known the blonde for 6 years now but they had only been friends for 2 of those years as they both attended the same high school and were later the only ones from their home town at the same university.

Latching onto something familiar had only been human nature and the girls had practically become inseparable as they struggled through Poli Sci and pre-med respectively.

Thankfully they were home for the summer but that didn’t mean it would all be fun and games, as the two girls ushering them around could ascertain, this was going to be a very busy, fun-filled day.

She came out from her musings when she felt a hand alight on her shoulder and looked into worried but amused blue eyes, “You ok there Commander? Kind of left us for a moment.” She said softly.

Lexa noted that the girls had left them and opted to climb into the ball pit. It wouldn’t be long before they noticed the older girls’ absence and attempted to drag them in to that as well.

“You ok? I mean I know you hate this kind of stuff but the sooner we get in with them the sooner we can get out.” 

Lexa ran a hand through her unruly hair sheepishly, “Yeah, sorry about that just, reminiscing is all.”

Clarke accepted the answer with a smile before turning and jumping into the ball pit on the opposite side of the noisy preteens. Their two wards cheered while Clarke let out a hearty chuckle at their enthusiasm and proceeded to dive under as many balls as possible.

Lexa raised an eyebrow obviously endeared by their antics and cautiously climbed into the pit herself. She was confused for a second when Clarke still hadn’t come up from where she had disappeared,

“Clarke?”

She yelped as two hands enveloped her waist and brought her down to meet the soft rubber balls and warm body underneath.

“You rang?” The blonde smirked cheekily.

Lexa huffed and rolled her eyes. Of course she was in a playful mood. At least this was the best place for it.

She was punished for her eye roll by the assault of fingers on the exposed skin between her shorts and tank top.

“Hahahahahaha Clakre- haha, Clarke quit it-hahaha I’m sorry I give. Hahah! I give!”

Thankfully she was granted mercy by the smug blonde beneath her and began to try and steady herself in the hole of unsteady balls

“And that is why you-“ She raised her head from trying to find something stable to see why Clarke had stopped talking and was met with a bitten lip and glazed irises…

“Clarke?” She put more pressure on her hand thinking maybe the way she had moved had hurt the girl but was met with a choked sound…almost like a moan. Her eyes opened incredulously and she looked down between the balls and their bodies to find that what she was leaning on was indeed _not_ a ball

In fact it appeared was very firmly squeezing one of Clarke’s supple breasts and… _oh_

 _‘Well…fuck.’_ the brunette thought

Her fumbling attempts to dislodge herself were met with failure as the balls rolled from under her arms causing her to lean more heavily on the girl.

“Lexa…” she was brought to a halt by the sound of her name on Clarke’s luscious lips. Their eyes met and everything around them froze

They were so engrossed that they didn’t even notice that their wards had abandoned them for their other friends.

“Hi Linus! Hi Kaiden!”

“Ugh it’s the cootie patrol.” The young girls huffed at their friends’ teasing

“Kaiden, what did your sister say about girls and cooties?”

The young boy sighed, “That girls are the most awesome-est people in the world and we should be honored to even be in the presence of their cooties."

“Dam- Dang straight.”

“Sis can we go play the laser tag game with the girls?”

Raven nodded her consent at Linus’ question and watched as her younger brother and friends made their way to the enclosed space.

Octavia came up behind her in a few minutes, milkshakes in hand, “Where’d our little brothers get off to?”

She asked looking around the area

“The laser tag room.” Raven responded easily taking a sip from her drink, “They went with Tris and Elena.”

“Clarke and Lexa’s Tris and Elena?” Octavia asked puzzled after she took her seat

Raven nodded once, eyes looking in the direction of the ball pit

, “Then where the heck are… _oh_ …Oh! Are they still…?”

“They are indeed.”

“In the ball pit?”

“Haven’t left it yet.”

“They are totally kissing.”

“Definitely, you can see em if you stand a bit closer.”

“Five bucks says security kicks them out in under 6 minutes.”

“It’s a slow day.” Raven observed, noticing only 2 other families besides themselves, on the other side of the restaurant ordering pizza

“I bet security doesn’t even realize.”

“Game on Reyes.”

 


	12. Bury me in Satin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lordo's angst prompt. Major Character Death please read at your own caution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is angst  
> Jay: There is a LOT of angst and feels and if that isn't for you just leave now. This isn't my norm we know this but  
> Mac: When the prince of Angst challenges you, you answer  
> Jay: Please don't hate us, or punch us or attempt to fight us  
> Mac: You'll have to go through me first anyway and i am skilled in ways...just ways  
> Jay: It was actually a lot sadder before editing so...uh...yay?

 

“Mmmmmm”

 She came to with a familiar pair of lips pressing insistently into her bare upper back. Soon fingers accompanied tracing the lines of the tattoo she had gotten almost the moment she was released from the strangling pressure of her parents’ expectations. It wasn’t that their hopes for their daughter lessened or that they suddenly approved of her way of life. Rather they came to terms with the fact that they could either be civil with the only daughter they had or lose contact all together

She took a particularly shuddering breath a playful tongue came out to join the fray, taking it’s time. Tasting the planes of her muscled shoulders before stopping near her ears. The ghost of her breaths sending chills down her spine

“Good morning.” The voice husked, she could practically hear the smile in her words

Giving in to the fact that she wasn’t going back to sleep any time soon and not coming up with any arguments against the wakeup call when she had a ravishing wife to entertain, Lexa rolled onto her left side popping one eye open in amusement. To top it all off tomorrow was October 15th 2015, her 22nd birthday.

“Good morning indeed.” She closed her eyelid just in time as her face was immediately peppered with tiny closed mouth kisses.

Feeling the mouth suckling her jaw, Lexa felt it safe to continue talking

“Mmm someone’s in a playful mood-“ her breath hitching when the girl’s teeth grazed over her chin

The only response she got was an, “mmhmm.” As the blonde continued with whatever self-assigned task she seemed to have set.

After Lexa was sure every inch of her face and neck had been covered in the pecks of affection her lover rolled out of bed as clothed as the day she was born and stretched

“I’m gonna go get our breakfast on.” Leaving the room with a wink

The brunette knew the goofy smile attached to her face wasn’t leaving anytime soon, even as she meshed her face into the girl’s pillow and inhaled deeply before rolling off the bed, grabbing two t-shirts and pulling on some shorts on the way out of their bedroom.

She found the blonde flipping pancakes and sipping from the orange juice beside her, humming in contentment.

She took a few minutes to just stare at the greatest thing that had ever happened to her life. The woman soon noticed, it was a thing she did, almost like she always knew when Lexa was near or in a room. She also had the uncanny ability to echo her thoughts and this just made her love her even more.

She tossed a smirk over her shoulder before returning her attention to the batter in front of her.

Lexa came up behind her, pressing a lingering kiss into her shoulder and nuzzling her neck. The hand holding a t-shirt for the girl was wrapped snuggly around her waist. They swayed slightly as Clarke continued to hum a tune she knew quite well. She felt Clarke turn her head to her as she sang softly,

 

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

They were interrupted from their bubble by the sound of the doorbell and persistent knocking that could only belong to one bestest girl friend in the freaking universe

“Sup bitches?!” Octavia exclaimed in true fashion, waltzing into their open floor apartment and plopping herself down on their plush couch, as if she had done it every day of her life. She looked around expectantly, “Where’s blondie this fine morning?”

Lexa gestured over to the kitchen area where Clarke seemed to be bent over in the bottom drawers, searching for something.

“Good morning to you too O.”

The energetic girl scoffed after a pause and turned away, “Fight me Griffin, I still haven’t forgiven you for that stunt you pulled.”

“Aw come on Octavia, I didn’t mean to forget you at the supermarket. Lexa neede-“

“Nope uh uh. Don’t wanna hear it.” Lexa raised an eyebrow at the interaction before joining Clarke in making breakfast, one extra plate was apparently needed now for Octavia.

“Lexa please tell Clarke that when she’s ready to issue a proper apology by the guidelines set in the, ‘known you so long you’re practically my sister’ handbook, to let _you_ know so that you can let _me_ know.” Clarke crossed her arms with a pout

The brunette smirked in affection at the two girls’ antics and decided to play along, “Clarke, Octavia would like you to know-“

“Thank you Lexa, I got it.” She ended with a playful glare

“How about you let Octavia know that I’ll apologize when she acknowledges that she’s done the exact same thing to me at least 3 times.”

Seeing Octavia making no effort to show she heard the blonde Lexa rolled her eyes. They were really going to make her do this, sigh.

“Octavia, Clarke would like you to know that she will say sorry in the proper fashion after you admit that you have committed these same fallacies against her person in the past.”

The energetic brunette stared at her mouth agape, “There’s no fucking way blondie said all that so prim and proper.”

Lexa giggled and Clarke snorted before nudging her wife in the side, “Maybe not in so many words.” She acquiesced. Clarke huffed and pouted but otherwise refrained from commenting. Together they moved in sync to set the table for three while their friend continued to lounge. Well, Lexa set the table, Clarke seemed to be distracted by the very short shorts her wife was wearing.

When she passed her with the silverware she gave her butt a light tap to snap her out of it and earned a yelp and a full faced blush. Lexa had unconsciously stopped what she was doing to admire the way cute that Clarke’s ears had tinted pink, when Octavia chose then to spin around in the couch and face them.

“I see the heart eyes are still as abundant as ever with the big, tough, Commander.”

The older brunette shot the younger an annoyed look before looking to her love for support. Unfortunately after the butt thing, Clarke was more than content to smirk at the teasing.

“Octavia has a point Lex. When we first met I never would have guessed how much of a sap you were, with your ripped jeans jacket,” Clarke began stalking towards her, “sleeveless vest,” She came to stop in front of her, “and damn do you look good in a pair of leather pants.” The blonde grabbed her by the waist and brought them together in a short but heated kiss.

_‘I should probably wear leather more often.’_

Despite her sudden dazed state she was able to muster a feeble, “Shut up.” Now noting that she was the one blushing.

“What? I didn’t say anything.” Octavia said from her seat

Lexa shook her head as Clarke retreated to finish their scrambled eggs.

“Not you O. Clarke.”

“Oh right yeah. Of course.”

Lexa moved to plate the pancakes and sausage that were already cooked when Clarke came out of the kitchen pouting. It was a pout Lexa had become very familiar with.

“You ruined the eggs.” It was more of a fact than a question

She sighed, “I ruined the eggs. I hope that’s ok your highness.” She said gesturing to Octavia who was already pouring syrup over her pancakes and sausages. Seeing her make no move to acknowledge Clarke had spoken to her she looked exasperatedly at Lexa who shrugged.

“Um, Clarke says the eggs are ruined. Hope you don’t mind O.”

“Nffot aft all.” She replied happily around a mouthful of food.

“Also Lexa says you really should have learned some manners by now.” Referring to herself in the third person to try and highlight how ridiculous the younger girl was being.

Thankfully the girl swallowed before responding, “Well Octavia would have you know that I am perfectly capable of acting prim and proper. I just choose not to.” She ended sticking out her tongue before resuming the consumption of her food. She was about to join her, picking up her fork, until she felt something graze the inside of her left calf.

Lexa sat up a bit straighter and looked at the mischievous blonde who was sipping her orange juice. Faux innocence adoring her lovely features. She went to dig in again only to feel what she was sure was a hand, begin to rub circles into her upper thigh. She was able to swallow one bite before turning to face Clarke again. She wasn’t sure how long they had sat there drinking in the desire in each other’s eyes, Clarke’s ministrations never stopping.

They only pulled out of it when Octavia cleared her throat, “Can’t you guys lay off from jumping each other’s bones for a few hours.” She practically whined, “Raven, Lincoln and Anya are gonna be here in a matter of minutes.”

Clarke sheepishly returned to her drink while Lexa tried to hide her blush by lowering her head to eat. She had just finished her sausage when she realized Clarke had yet to really eat. In fact the cup she was drinking from hardly looked used.

She leaned over, placing an arm on her forearm and asked with a furrow brow, “Not hungry?”

Clarke squirmed in her seat before leaning forward, pressing her mouth closer to Lexa’s ear, “Food isn’t exactly what I’m hungry for babe.”

Lexa gulped but thankfully, for Octavia at least, a few sharp knocks alerted them of Anya’s arrival.

Octavia jumped up, eager to not be alone with the two jack rabbits longer than necessary and Lexa let out an amused chuckle before going to join her.

With her casual stroll she was able to catch the tail end of their conversation.

“Are you sure this’ll be ok?” asked Raven, unnaturally concerned

Octavia seemed to reassure her though, “Yeah, we’re here on a good day.”

Noticing his sister first Lincoln stepped forward to wrap her in a warm bear hug. She laughed surprised, “Geez bro. You’d think we didn’t see each other just yesterday.” The warmth lost from when he let her go was replaced, as arms encircled her from behind and a dimpled chin rest firmly on her shoulder. Lexa beamed

Lincoln rubbed his Mohawk sheepishly, “Yeah well, I missed you-er both of you.” He said not forgetting the blonde

The blonde only gave a throaty chuckle, “S’all good Linc.”

She pressed a kiss to Clarke’s cheek just as Anya stepped forward as well. She didn’t miss the way her foster sister tensed but instead, chose to ignore it. She and Clarke had always had a bit of bad blood, but she approved of their happiness and still supported the couple through some of their roughest times. Lexa brought both arms to encase Clarke’s own, still around her hips, linking their fingers together.

“How are things with the both of you?” Anya asked in her usual stoicism.

“We’re great. Please, guys, come on in.”

Raven walked in, somehow wrapping her arms around both of them, effectively creating a Lexa sandwich before trialing Octavia to the couch.

Lexa and Clarke went to clear the wares, placing the food in the oven for brunch later.

When they walked back in Octavia was just explaining the end of her tail, “-and THAT is why we are not speaking to Clarke.” She said pointing in their direction.

Clarke groaned, this was honestly going a bit far.

“Really Octavia? You can’t ban all our friends from speaking to me.” Getting no response from anyone Clarke groaned again in defeat and rest her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Clarke says this isn’t fair. I mean you practically have her under Debbie downer status here.”

She could make out a muffled, “I’m the complete opposite of a downer.” From her shoulder before positioning herself next to Lincoln on the couch, Clarke was between her and the couch arm.

“Yeah well she has yet to apologize so as far as I’m concerned, she is a grade A, Bellamy sized downer.”

It was at the point where Lexa was going to tell her wife to just give up but if there was anything she learned about the trio of friends, Octavia, Raven and Clarke. The girls were stubborn to a fault. At this rate it could be weeks before one of them cracked.

She pressed a light kiss into her hair before looking through Netflix for the movie they had previously agreed upon.

“So how’ve you two been since the move in?” Lincoln asked, referring to the fact that they had only purchased this place together and moved in two weeks ago.

“We’re adjusting nicely. It’s honestly a perfect space for us.”

“Yeah Linc! You’re gonna freak over the spare room Lexa helped me convert into an art studio.” Both women were surprised when the news of the art studio had gotten no response from the grown art enthusiast. They shared a look figuring that Lincoln was indeed what Raven would call, whipped.

Lexa sighed, the amusement from the game wearing off, “Clarke says you’ll love the space we’ve made into an art studio.”

He nodded with a subdued grin before glancing quickly at Octavia.

“So, Lex, you got any special plans for your birthday?”

“Oh we’ve got plans alright, she only turns 22 once.” Clarke said raising her head to kiss Lexa firmly on the lips after Lexa had pressed play on the movie.

As soon as they broke away Lexa saw Anya rise hurriedly, “I’ll be right back.”

Lexa heard an almost imperceptible break, in her sister’s voice and wanted to go console her but Raven beat her to it. “No worries, she’s just preparing herself for the feels. You know how she gets with romance flicks while her junk’s spewing the red.”

That got many loud exclamations of, “Ew!”

“Raven!”

“uuhhhh…”

“I did not need to know that about my sister.”

 

\--

 

Outside the door Anya was pacing whilst rubbing her hands together. Not stopping even when Raven came out to join her

“I’m not going to tell you to calm down.”

She paused to glare at the engineer before continuing, “I’m fine I’m calm. Everything’s gonna be okay. This is okay.”

Raven limped in front of her pacing and brought both hands to her face, “Hey, nothing about this is _okay_ , but that’s fine. It doesn’t have to be okay, not yet An.”

Anya took a few deep breaths nodding before going back to the 3 inside with Raven. Lexa shot her a questioning look but she only shook her head and gave a tiny smile. Reassured she continued criticizing the movie with her friends.

It wasn’t okay but it would be. For now at least, it was fine. Fine could work. Well it was fine until Clarke noticed the magazine peeping from Octavia’s bag by her feet and went to grab it. Lexa snatched it quickly out of her hands to stop her from being distracted and froze at the date.

Well that was strange indeed she thought, noting the date. She leaned over and tapped Octavia’s shoulder from where she sat in between Lincoln’s legs, “Hey O, you’ve got a pretty huge typo on this mag.” She said, even as Clarke began turning the pages despite the fact that she was still holding it. She allowed it of course, who was she to deny the only girl she ever loved.

“I got what Lex?” She asked engrossed in the action sequence on the screen

It was the usual make up tips, highlights, some celebrity’s kid had a birthday, the winning candidate would be sworn in next week after the 2020 presidential race…

The 2020 presidential…

Lexa gasped and turned back to the front of the magazine. The paper dropped from her hands and Clarke looked at her with a sad expression. She didn’t even realize she was shaking violently and the others were trying to get her attention until someone turned off the TV.

“Fucking hell Octavia!”

“I know Anya I’m-

“This was going to be good for her! A happy day! We weren’t-“

Octavia already seemed on the verge of tears before Raven managed to get Anya under control.

Lexa was still having trouble processing exactly what her problem was, but Lincoln had a strong arm wrapped around her back and Clarke was pressing smooth circles into her upper arm.

“Ssshhh, shhh. I got you Lex ok babe? I got you, I’m not going anywhere. You and me.”

“Forever?”

The blonde nodded sincerely and left a lingering kiss to her wife’s forehead.

“Forever.”

Lexa bit her lip before taking calming breaths, something she had learned from Anya, and analyzing the situation.

She turned to the calmest person she knew, her rock. Lincoln.

“It’s not 2015…”

He shook his head

“It’s…2020?” she asked tentatively

He sighed and nodded.

“Is it even October?”

He shook his head again, “It’s Christmas Lex.”

Finally the other females had quieted and she turned to them,

“How often has this happened?”

“You mean? Like…how often have you…um realized or…” Octavia trailed off

Lexa just numbly nodded taking it all in

Raven spoke up then. “Lexa, “ she said kneeling in front of her and placing an arm on her knee, “You’ve only been aware of this actuality 9 times before today.”

She was so afraid to ask but she needed to know in a small whisper she choked out, “How did this happen?”

Clarke squeezed her arms around her at the same time as Lincoln when tears gathered in her eyes.

Anya went over to the stand beside their TV and got out the old dusty VHS player. She pulled out a tape from her handbag before pressing play.

Lexa looked confused until Clarke whispered, “It’s better if they show you Lex.”

 

**A close up appears of Octavia wearing a normal t-shirt tucked into jean shorts, Lincoln in his cargo shorts and tank top, Raven in her signature red jacket and jeans and Anya in a singlet and jeans**

**“Hey Lexa.” Ravens starts**

**“Well if you’re watching this that means, at least a small part of you has figured something’s up. We made this video, and update it monthly that way, in the event that for some reason we aren’t here hopefully you can put this in and play it yourself.” Octavia finishes**

**“What you’re about to see is…a lot to take in Lexa.” Anya says, stepping up**

**Lincoln steps to join her, “But know that this, no matter how hard it is to swallow, is the truth. Be strong Lexi.”**

**The screen goes black for a second before a medical report comes up with a Doctor Jackson’s notes highlighted, “Severe brain trauma…in an attempt to heal itself her mind refuses to hold onto to memories past this event. It may be for the better. I fear prolonged exposure could lead to a very manic state of depression.”**

**A newspaper article appears and zooms in on key points, the headline, ‘High School sweethearts in tragic accident’**

**‘Lexa Woods and Clarke Griffin’**

**‘Critical condition’**

**‘both unresponsive at the scene’**

**‘Woods is destabilizing rapidly and Griffin has drifted into a coma’**

**Another article of a later paper is highlighted, this one reads like a eulogy**

**‘Today Ark University loses one of it’s best and brightest upcoming doctors and more importantly chief of surgery Abigail Griffin, has lost both a husband and a daughter…’**

 

After that Lexa can no longer read, tears clouding her vision. They pause the tape even as she turns to the blonde beside her who wears a sullen expression.

Lexa searches her eyes, for what she isn’t sure, and reaches out to cradle her cheeks in her palms

“No…” a whimper escapes her

“No, NO, **NO!** ”

Clarke shakes her head and cries with her, gut wrenching sobs burst forth, snot escaping until finally Clarke leans in to press one last kiss to her lips. She peels herself out of her wife’s arms and walks away. When Lexa opens her eyes again she knows she’ll be gone. But she still can’t quite grasp that concept, of a world without Clarke. It’s like the earth without an orbit, it just wouldn’t spin, and everything would stop.

She couldn’t let that happen.

“No!” she roared

Lexa thrashed wildly against Lincoln’s now locked arms, struggling against his grip, elbowing and punching where she could, as if escaping his grip would allow her to run after her love.

She was only vaguely aware of the others bustling around her

“Fuck, she's never been this violent before!”

“Not now O just grab the damn medicine.” Anya commanded, moving to keep her arms still lest she hurt Lincoln more. Raven had already secured her legs and sent a quick text to Abby and Jackson.

Octavia returned with a syringe fill of clear liquid. She tapped it twice before Anya held out her sister’s arm and Octavia plunged it into the vein. Slowly the struggling lessened

It wasn’t fair on any accounts. Because now she could remember with clarity even as consciousness fought her tooth and nail to never recall that night. Clarke was driving them out to dinner, meeting the whole gang at Lexa’s favorite sushi bar.

It was the wrong place at the wrong time…but life is like that sometimes. It isn’t just a box of chocolates.

 Drinking and driving is almost always a deadly combination. She could see the moment Clarke realized the truck was coming straight for them. She looked at her. She said those three little words that would always hold so much meaning. Then she jerked the car to the left. The side she, the driver was on. So that she would either evade, or take the brunt of the collision. 

She saw Clarke's head hit the glass at the moment of impact.

It was like the light and sun and oxygen had left her system and all she could feel was…numb. And darkness.

Everywhere

 

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in a river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_

_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...how'd we do on angst? Mac is low key evil , he didn't even wanna warn ya'll in the beginning notes.  
> Lordo prompted us for angst, and Mac who had this idea for like 2 months after we watched 50 first dates and wondered, what would it be like if she outlived the guy but remembered she fell in love with him and not his death...and then Finn's ghost came into play...yea


	13. What is this Feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this feeling so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. My pulse is rushing. My head is reeling. My face is flushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unintended one shot but what can i say i went on a Wicked spree and this happened...feel free to listen to the original song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Onk6a6qGHI  
> Lexa's parts are on the left expect for one part by the 'students' and Clarke's part is on the right. When they both sing it's in the middle

 

“Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle”

“My dear father”

“Cut! Excellent girls excellent. Lexa, I love it, that dryness and bored look, golden!”

“Oh it’s not just a look.” Raven nudged Octavia hard in the ribs, earning a glare from the younger girl but she was just thankful the play director, Jaha and the girl in question didn’t seem to have heard.

Octavia huffed but lowered her voice anyway, “What we both know it’s true. The Commander would have never agreed to this without-“

“The Griffin irresistible charms, believe me I know O.  That girl is whipped.”

“Insert Indiana Jones whip noise here.”

They both smirked as the director continued to laud their praises

“-Clarke the enthusiasm is on point. Or on fleek as the kids like to say heheh. I bet we’ll get the audience to ‘turn up’ with your splendid performances.”

The girls groaned and looked apologetically at Wells who smacked his forehead and went off to hide from his father’s…father-ness.

“I mean it makes sense in a way. Galinda and Elphaba definitely become close during the whole thing. Best friends and all that.”

Octavia rolled her eyes, “I don’t care how many ways Clarke denies it there is no way THOSE TWO are only ‘best friends’. “

“How much you willing to bet Lil Blake?” Raven asked with a raised brow, still facing the stage and director’s back from the auditorium front seats

She scanned the mechanical engineering major’s face seeing absolute certainty lining her features. It irked her to an extent, but Octavia Blake was certainly never one to back down from a challenge.

“Twenty bucks says they’ve at least made out before.”

“I’ll raise you ten dollars and say they’ve never even kissed.” Raven said turning to face her.

“Oh you’re on Reyes.” She said shaking her hand firmly.

“Ok as of right now, 4:52 pm on this Thursday night Lexa and Clarke have never kissed, if that’s true I get thirty dollars, if I’m wrong you get thirty of mine.”

“I can math Raven, I’m not exactly incompetent.” Octavia said settling into her chair, crossing her arms and leaning as far back as she could

“Oh I know, just making sure we’re clear.”

 

\--

 

Oh she hated this, with a passion. Sure she could sing well…at least that’s what her family members and friends said although it was kind of their prerogative. It wasn’t that she went around belting out heart felt ballads in public, she just had a habit of shower singing and Clarke being her roommate obviously knew about it. Then Raven and Octavia learned about it after she had come back to their room from practice at the gym and took a shower. After that team karaoke at parties and during the holidays had revealed her apparent talent to even more of their friend group and family members.

If anyone had a voice it was Clarke. That girl had this unique raspy glint to her voice and damn…it could do things to people when listened to over an extended periods of time. What things exactly Lexa could not say. And she definitely did not have recordings of Clarke’s many jamming sessions with their fellow guitarist Monty saved onto her computer for any other reason than for Clarke to listen to the playback.

 Point being, when Clarke saw the open auditions for the University’s version of Wicked, their all-time favorite Broadway play well…Clarke was blonde enough if she tried and Lexa was…Lexa. Plus they already knew all the words. And it helped that they totally fit the best friend dynamic the director was looking for. Acting was something new for both of them but apparently they did amazingly well for the roles given. Clarke’s excitement about being cast and Lexa’s dread seemed to translate well to their respective characters.

She zoned back in just as Jaha yelled for them to take it from the top. Rolling her eyes she walked back to her mark, a red X on the far right stage mirroring Clarke on the opposite side. Thankfully the two of them weren’t expected to do much in way of choreography. For this song they were merely supposed to drift closer with the background singers and end at another mark facing each other before the scene faded to black. Easy enough

The starting notes faded in as she readied herself with a deep breath. Clarke began

“Dearest, darlingest Momsie and Popsicle.”

“My dear father.” Lexa chimed in

The periphery of their eyes somehow locked before they began to sing together

**There’s been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz.**

**But of course I’ll stay for Nessa**

**But of course I’ll riiiIIiise a-bove it**

Damn Idina Menzel and her amazing high notes

**For I know that's how you'd want me to respond**

“Yes”

**There's been some confusion**

**For you see, my roommate is**

**Unusually and exceedingly peculiar**

**And altogether quite impossible to describe**

**Blonde**

She smirked, she had to, even as Clarke’s character gave a little huff and Octavia and Raven grinned at her from off stage. She’d admit for this song at least they kind of fit exactly for how Clarke and Lexa first acted when they met in high school. Clarke began again

**What is this feeling**

**So sudden and new?**

**I felt the moment**

**I laid eyes on you;**

They turned swiftly to face each other, taking a few quick steps forward

**My pulse is rushing;**

**My head is reeling;**

**My face is flushing;**

**What is this feeling?**

**Fervid as a flaaaaaammme,**

**Does it have a naaaammmme?**

**YeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEsssss!**

**LOATHING**

**Unadulterated loathing**

**For your face;**

**Your voice;**

**Your clothing;**

**Let's just say - I loathe it all**

They turned away from each other then, crossing their arms as Lexa’s character pretended to circle around the space where a couch would eventually be placed

**Ev'ry little trait, however small**

**Makes my very flesh begin to crawl**

**With simple utter loathing**

**There's a strange exhilaration**

**In such total detestation**

**It's so puuure, so stroooonnnnnnggg!**

Clarke and Lexa faced the ‘audience’ at that note before turning back to each other

**Though I do admit it came on fast**

**Still I do believe that it can last**

**And I will be loathing**

**Loathing you**

**My whooole liiife long!**

Their eyes locking. Seeing the mirth and joy in those shiny blue, that was what made this all worth it.

Sudden Raven, Octaiva, Wells and a host of their friends that she had dragged into this suffering with her rushed the stage to play the chorus of students. They surrounded Clarke’s half of the stage.

 

**Dear Galinda, you are just too good**

**How do you stand it? I don't think I could!**

**She's a terror! She's a Tartar!**

**We don't mean to show a bias,**

**But Galinda, you're a martyr!**

Lexa scoffed as the script suggested

**Well; these things are sent to try us!**

Clarke met her eyes and they said everything to her. ‘Are you alright?’

She gave a subtle nod, of course Clarke knew this was way out of her comfort zone and Lexa knew with one word they’d both be out of there, the entire cast of the play that was their friends with them. But they’d come this far, she wasn’t backing out now.

She raised her brows challengingly, ‘Are you?’

The blonde full out grinned and Lexa had to hold in a laugh, the happiness was spreading and she had to admit even she felt a bit giddy, their eyes locked as the students continued their triade in the background

**What is this feeling**

**So sudden and new?**

**I felt the moment I laid eyes on you**

**My pulse is rushing**

**My head is reeling**

**(We loathe it all)**

**Oh, what is this feeling?**

Their characters once again began to slowly take steps towards each other, the chorus belting away on the background, swirling around Galinda and seeming to shun Elphaba

**Does it have a name?**

**Yeeees**

**AhhhAAHHHhh**

**Loathing!**

**There's a strange exhilaration**

**In such total detestation**

By now they were 2 steps away and just turned to come face to face, smiling

**It's so pure, so strong**

**Though I do admit it came on fast**

Lexa felt her heart racing, by Clarke’s dilated eyes she could tell she felt the same rush she was feeling

**Still I do believe that it can last**

**And I will be...**

**loathing**

**For forever...**

**loathing,**

**Truly deeply loathing you**

They kept eye contact throughout it all

**My whole Life loooooooooooooong!**

As the final note fell away from their lips and the ending notes played Lexa ha subdued her grin just barely and prepared for the ‘scare’ to come. As Clarke jumped up, now closer to Lexa’s side of the stage than her own.

“Boo!”

“Ahh!” Lexa shrank back a step and the lights on stage faded.

Even in the dark she could just make out Clarke’s features, she could definitely hear her…and feel her. They were both panting form the number, Clarke leaning into her from the ‘scare’ and Lexa taking a tiny step back, but they were still fairly close together.

Clarke still had the goofiest grin on her face and Lexa heard herself start chuckling before she could register it. Clarke eagerly joined in, collapsing into her arms as they shared a short hug. Clark pressed a kiss to her cheek, whispering in her ear,

“Thank you for this.”

Before pulling away. The lights blinded them for a moment even as Jaha and the stage hands applauded them.

“That’s a wrap people, great first rehearsal!”

Everyone cheered getting off the stage. Raven and Octavia going immediately to get the truth for their bets.

“Oh my fucking god I thought they were gonna kiss there and then. That tension.”

Jasper chuckled agreeing, “I gotta say Raven I think O may win this bet.”

But Monty sided with his fellow engineering major, “Believe me, they’re friends, obliviously and hopelessly in love friends, but friends none-the less.”

Bellamy came up behind them clasping an arm around his sister and Jasper’s shoulders, “I’m kinda with the little sister on this one Reyes.”

“Hah!” Octavia exclaimed, “If the Blake’s have teamed up there’s no way we’re wrong about this Raven. Might as well fork over the cash now.”

Raven put up a finger tauntingly, “Tsk, tsk O so eager to lose your money. There’s really only one way to find out.”

They’d have to corner each girl separately and ask. The separately part was gonna be hard enough but honestly Wells thought as he gazed on the bickering friends .He had known the girls longer than any of them and he agreed of course, they were helplessly in love with one another. As to whether they had kissed even he wasn’t privy to that information but in this case…

“I’m putting my money with the smart ones.” He said before sauntering off to his father

That exclamation sparked an all-out squabble, only stopped by the subjects of said conversation.

“Do I even want to know what this is about?” They all looked down sheepishly, fully berated by Clarke’s tone and Lexa’s killer glare that had Jasper shaking in his boots.

Bellamy being eldest, shook his head negatively. Clarke rolled her eyes, “Luckily nothing can bring me off the high that is having the honor of filling the role of Kristen Chenoweth. Lex?” She walked away and Lexa turned to join her, leaving the group to breathe easier until Miller chose to walk by.

“You realize they’re gonna be pissed if they find out you’re betting on their love life or possibly lack thereof…right?”

Their own glares instantly silenced him as he walked away shrugging, “Your funerals.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that happened. Figured I owed you guys some fluff after the last prompt and the angst coming up in my spy and vampire au's...The next prompt will be harry potter au


	14. Life Sure is...Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've owed Jude this prompt for awhile, sorry for the wait. Hopefully after this will be the HP prompt we keep prattling about.

 

They had kissed. They had kissed once, before the Mountain tore them apart. Before she ripped her heart out and squashed it in her bare palms for the sake of her people and the responsibility she had to them over the shaky truce she had established with the Sky People. The truce she had fought and forged with Clarke of the Sky People. Clarke, a girl she grew near to. A girl she trusted. A girl she had come to care deeply for.

A girl who, after eradicating an entire people, had been lost. A girl Lexa found in Polis and painstakingly helped to stich back together. It had been hard, and long, days spent merely in silence, others filled with her sobs. She had hated herself and Lexa hated that hate. She hated how much pain her actions had caused the one she loves. But together they were able to form an even stronger bond, an alliance, built on mutual respect and learning. Between TonDC and Camp Jaha a new settlement mixed with Trikru and Skaikru alike merged. Lincoln and Octavia were the first to live there. Followed soon by the rest of the remaining delinquents. Clarke’s people had fully merged with the Trikru, though the older Arkers were still hesitant. Her mother, the Chancellor still had her reservations but they were finally at peace and Clarke and Lexa finally had time to further explore the feelings between them.

“Clarke…” never had her name sounded so feral and yeah quite frankly it was sexy. Lexa’s warning did little to deter the blonde, if anything it just turned her on more. Their kiss quickly turned more heated and Clarke could vaguely register the fact that her hips were grinding down onto the Commander’s lap. Thankfully …or not for them, Octavia’s cock blocking senses seemed to be tingling. Well…cock block really didn’t apply to this situation maybe clam jam…taco block-o….cunt punt…clitorference. In any case she needed to shut the girl up before she alerted the entire camp to their…doings.

“Clarke I know you’re in there I heard you! Please don’t make me bleach out my eyes and become deaf! We have an emergency!”

 

\--

 

Clarke was scared to put it lightly. Monty and Raven had been missing for days. No one had seen them, not for meal times, not when the others had their drinking nights, they had all but disappeared. Clarke had noticed, I mean of course she had. Just because she had been spending a lot more time with a certain grounder Commander didn’t mean she was oblivious to the sudden disappearance of the two smartest people of her 100.

She just didn’t think it had warranted any serious concern _because_ they are the smartest people of her 100. Still a week without anyone seeing them was a bit disconcerting, so she convinced Lexa to only give her an accompaniment of 2 guards (instead of 8) and she and Octavia took off in the direction Lincoln had last seen them take off in.

The dropship, of course they were at the drop ship. But this wasn’t what scared Clarke, it wasn’t the lack of any lighting inside, or the fact that the two were situated, mostly stationary in front of a screen. No, what scared her was what was showing on said screen.

“What the fuck guys?” Octavia exclaimed, pertaining to the fact that they had been at the dropship this whole time and didn’t bother to say anything.

“I know right!”

“How can they expect us to make this kind of decision?! We can't let her suffer!”

Clarke looked between the two geniuses and then back at Octavia. They shared a confused expression.

“Ok guys, what the heck is going on here?”

The two shared a look before looking back at the screen and then at the other side of the room where another screen lay.

“They don’t understand Monty.”

“No they don’t…not yet. But they will.”

 

\--

 

Lexa was…worried. It had been more than 78 hours and counting since she had last seen Clarke. The same day she had sent her out with Linus and Ryder the two had come back to inform their Heda that they had located the missing Reivon and Monti at the dropship and that everyone was perfectly safe.

Which was why she was worried and more than a little confused. Why hadn’t Clarke returned to tell her of her friends’ safety? When she ran into Linkon she found he too was growing worried as Okteivia had also neglected to return from the dropship. Had she done something to anger Clarke? How could she fix it if she didn’t know what was wrong? Maybe she should have stopped them when their kiss a few days ago got too impassioned.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands she and Linkon mounted up and began their journey only to meet the blonde and her friends half way. All of them wore sullen expressions and refused to meet their eyes. They rode back to camp in silence, Lexa and Lincoln now extremely worried for their loves.

Upon entering camp they exchanged a group hug, Raven mentioning something about having episode 4 and 5 working in two days before they parted ways, Lincoln with Octavia. Raven and Monty to their tents and Clarke with Lexa to their hut.

As soon as she closed their door she turned to face the blonde that was stripping herself of her outer jacket and pants, on her way to their bathroom.

“Clarke?”

The girl went through the motions. Removing her shoes by the foot of the bed, taking off her shirt and bindings, to place them into her hamper. It was almost like she forgot Lexa was standing right there, and that was not usual at all what with their whole, taking it slow agreement.

Lexa had to swallow hard before tearing her eyes away from Clarke’s deliciously bare back and wooo it was hot in there. Pressing a hand over her closed eyes to stem the temptation, she ambled over to where she knew the bathroom to be

“Uh…Clarke, are you alright?”

Hearing a sniffle she cracked open an eye and the sight before her was baffling. Kind of arousing it was true, Clarke’s naked form submerged in the mostly clear bathing water of their tub. But mostly baffling as silent tears streamed from her stormy eyes, almost turned grey with her sadness.

“Clarke!” She hurried over and kneeled by the side of the tub, taking one of Clarke’s wet hands in between her own and pressing kisses to her dripping hair.

“Hodness beja, are you hurt? Has someone hurt you? Has someone made you saddened? Tell me who the branwada is so that I may watch them take their last breath as my sword pierces their hearts.”

Lexa brought up a hand to wipe the precious tears from her love’s eyes and tilted her chin to look at her.

Clarke smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips before settling back, “You don’t understand…but you will.”

 

\--

 

Two days

For two days everything seemed to go back to normal. Well as normal as things got with Clarke and her friends. After her bath Lexa got ready for bed and the two fell asleep, evidently Clarke was emotionally drained. The next day they got breakfast, met with the people to hear their concerns, had lunch, trained a bit, lounged around in the evening, Lexa taught Clarke a bit of Trigedasleng. They were fine. For two days.

Then, after hearing their people’s concerns and having lunch with Luna who had come to visit with them she simply disappeared. She came back an hour later for training and then she was off again. When she came back about 3 hours later that night, she simply pressed a kiss to the brunette’s temple and bid her goodnight. Fearing that perhaps she was losing Clarke’s interests to another Lexa grew agitated.

The next day after Clarke had disappeared from lunch she travelled by herself to the drop ship where she heard Clarke, Octavia, Raven and Monty’s voices. She was just with her friends, this lessened her worries and growing jealousy significantly.

Until she overheard something from Octavia

“There’s no way you can’t kiss him Clarke.”

 _‘Nami?’_ What? Lexa thought

“If she’s in love with her I see no reason why she should suddenly feel the need to kiss him.” Raven rebuked

Lexa smirked glad of the girl’s support

“She might die from this Raven, it’ll probably make a new dimension or reality or whatever anyway it’s all fucked up already. If you really think Pricefield is endgame you are kidding yourself.”

New dimensions? Pricefield?

“Oh please like Warfield is gonna happen.” She could practically hear the mechanic’s eye roll

“I’m partial to Marshfield myself.”

“Look Monty we all know you’re a precious cinnamon roll too pure for this world, but Marshfield’s not exactly an option right now.”

“Guys quit it! Whether I kiss him or not is up to me anyway.” Clarke’s voice of reason finally shone through

“Or you know we could just make you.” Lexa snarled, making a note to apologize to Indra later for the death of her Second as she rushed into the dropship to be met with one of the Sky People’s Tee Vee’s.

Monitors that displayed moving pictures, except this one had some kind of controlling device with colored buttons and what Raven had once described to her as tiny joysticks.

Looking around she saw Clarke holding the device that controlled the TeeVee and an option reading Kiss Warren (A), Don’t Kiss Warren (B) was showing.

She levelled a glare at all of them, “Explain.”

 

\--

 

“What do you mean Heda is busy?”

“Indra there’s literally no other way to say it. She and Clarke are busy participating in a traditional Skaikru ritual and won’t be done for at least another few hours, but I promise as soon as it’s over I’ll send Octavia to tell her you need her.”

“Hmph” She watched the woman walk away in clear annoyance before returning inside the dropship

“No! I thought you said she lived Okteivia.”

“She lived when me and Clarke did it I swear!”

Clarke stepped between the two war painted women and rolled her eyes, “It’s based on choices Lexa. Obviously you made different ones. We could always replay it and try to change the outcome ok?”

Lexa huffed but sat back down and picked up the controller, “Fine, we shall conquer the weird magic box game.”

Chuckling Monty and Raven slipped out for dinner.

“Who’d have thought we’d get the Commander of all people hooked on this game.” Monty said strolling alongside Raven.

She shrugged, “I mean who’d have even guessed any of this would happen? That the Earth would go into a nuclear fallout so bad the only remaining humans lived in space for about a century before coming back to an inhabited land and starting an accidental war that was curbed by the death of the boy I loved and Clarke’s quick thinking, only to be broken by the Mountain Men’s deal and now reinstated even stronger than before?”

Monty nodded enthusiastically “Ok, I see what you're saying.”

“I’m not trying to say anything really Monty just, Life is Strange, you know?”

“Yeah, Life is Strange.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jude’s prompt: Non-AU. Post 2.16. Lexa and Clarke are either in a relationship or working towards one.  
> So raven and Monty fix some of the electronics on the ark and manage to download a video game Life Is Strange. They get Clarke to play with them. So Lexa gets jealous thinking Clarke is spending all her time with someone else, but in reality she's addicted to the game. Clarke makes the mistake of teaching Lexa how to play the "weird magic box game."


	15. The Harry Potter AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Can you PLEASE, ppleeeaaassseeee write a fic based on Turtleduckie's drawings on Tumblr? Durmstang Lexa gives me life
> 
> So many shout outs were made in this. Read carefully guys. Thank you so much to Turtleduckie for letting us use your drawings to create this :3  
> Jay: this is super long and yeah...just didn't want to end but here's the thing  
> Mac: We are by no means experts of the Harry Potter fandom  
> Jay:Nope  
> Mac: And if this turned into a multi fic thing we'd have to read the books to make sure we do it justice which neither of us has time for  
> Jay:Right  
> Mac: So even I have to admit this is staying as a one shot...a really long one shot but a one shot nonetheless

 

“Without further ado, Professor McGonagall will present the exchange program students and their mentors from the Durmstrang Institute. “

Stepping down from the podium you noticed Jasper’s back stiffen straight as Professor McGonagall turned her watchful eyes onto the student body.

“Thank you Headmaster Dumbledore.” She gestured to the back door of the great hall where set of ten students trailed behind the infamous Headmistress of the prestigious school.

“From the Durmstrang Institute we have Headmistress Indra Trikova, and you must please excuse me if I mispronounce any of these.”

“Seventh year mentors Anya Tera and Linus L. Order”

“Sixth years Nyko Kravenoff, Peregrine B. Jud, Echo Krum, Luna Lovego-er Lavotski, Lincoln Trikova, Ryder Russvatnet and last but not least Kaiden and Alexandria Woods.”

Clarke stared in intrigue at the assortment of people entering the hall. They ranged greatly in age, size and appearance. Her more artistic side yearned to capture the tattoos she could see on a few of their faces.

The last two names caught her notice though more than any and she turned to stare at her housemate Elena. She raised a brow and could see the younger girl bite back a shit eating grin she had no doubt learned from hanging around Octavia at the Gryffindor table. The shake of her head told her later they would talk. Now they watched Indra make her way to hug their professor and headmaster before taking the podium herself. Not that she was particularly looking at the revolutionary woman who had vastly improved ties in the Wizarding Community. No her eyes were too focused on the students trailing behind her.

“You know Griffin if you stare long enough she may just notice how creepy you are.”

“Shut it Murphy.” She glared at boy across the table and gave a thankful smile when Emori punched him in the side for her.

“Thank you Professor McGonagall, Headmaster Dumbledore. We hope this endeavor will serve to better strength international relations in the Wizarding community and grow strong ties in the next generations to come. Now I believe it’s time for the er- sorting.”

 With that Indra and McGonagall made to sit at their spaces at the High Table.

“Sorting in a sense.” Their Headmaster explained as the sorting hat was brought in and a chair was placed at the front of the room, “It’s mainly so that the Durmstrang students can better assimilate into the school populace by joining with those similar to them.”

One by one the Durmstrang students were called upon, not including the mentors.  “Peregrine Jud.”

“Hmm, you’re quite smart aren’t you? Love a good problem to solve? I deem you a Ravenclaw!”

“Nyko Kravenoff.”

“Hmm, you seem quite peaceful at heart. Yet very protective of others. HufflePuff!”

Anya smirked at Linus’ mentee, “Called it.”

“Not everything is a competition An.” He murmured under his breath in his Russian drawl as Echo got sorted into Gryffindor.

“We have to find some way to lighten up this dull experience.”

He rolled his eyes at his fellow mentor, “I remember Elena claiming the school was rather fun.”

“And I recall her idea of fun causing more trouble than it was worth. And this time we’re supposed to be the mature ones so we’ll have to clean up any messes she gets them into.” They watched Luna move towards the Ravenclaw table.

“Hmm we didn’t think through this whole volunteering thing did we? Three Woods under one roof? Chaos abounds.”

“Nothing you can’t handle I’m sure. “They both froze at the voice in their ears and subtly turned to see their Headmistress still calmly watching the proceedings.

“I will be leaving as soon as the feast is over. I expect you all to keep everyone in line.”

“Naturally.” Anya said with a small incline of her head

“Of course Headmistress.”

They watched the tiny, almost transparent patronus orb behind them vanish and let out a breath of relief.

“She has got to stop doing that.”

“Kaiden Woods”

“A mighty spirit in this one. And so protective, reminds me of a certain Blake sibling…Maybe Gryffi-”

“If it’s all the same, I’d prefer Slytherin.”

“Oh ho? Who says your sister’s gonna be placed in Slytherin?”

“Who says she isn’t?”

“Well I guess that’s me isn’t it? Very well.”

Lexa watched on as her brother seemed to be having an in depth discussion with the magical…hat. She still had a small smirk on her face from noticing Anya and Linus’ fright when Indra’s patronus fluttered behind them.

Most of her other school-mates seemed open enough to the new experience, albeit a bit stiff with all the attention from the Hogwarts students.

“Well you are a Woods aren’t you? Very well, Slytherin!”

She withheld a groan at that because if that was the criteria under which they were to be sorted she had no doubts about where she was headed. She made her way over before they could finish calling her name and locked eyes with her sister at the table just to her left.

“Oh, my. Been awhile since I’ve had to sort someone with so many different compatibilities.”

That got her intrigued and she began whispering, much like her brother had before her

“You’re saying there’s no clear house for me?”

“Well you’re the top student in your year, you go above and beyond what your teachers expect, anyone would pick you as a Ravenclaw. You are smart. But then you’re also very brave. Willing to do almost anything for your friends and family. Practically screams Gryffindor. But then the way you go about doing things. Your victories stands on the back of great sacrifices. Don’t they?”

Her jaw tensed at that, for a magical and usually inanimate object it was reaching a bit too close to home with its words.

“…You’re the sorting hat. You tell me.”

“…Slytherin it is!”

She watched as Elena couldn’t refrain from a fist pump and immediately began to turn her 1000 watt smile onto the poor blonde sitting next to her. The hot blonde sitting next to her. The incredibly cute blonde-

“Eh hem.”

Hearing the hat somehow clear it’s throat she shot out of the chair and placed it down. She swore it would have winked at her if it could.

Magical personality trait hats aside it was now occurring to Lexa that the blonde was Slytherin…the blonde was sitting by Elena…Kaiden left her a space between himself and Elena. She was about to get way too close to the hot blonde and as Anya liked to point out she tended to turn into a hot mess around hot people and the blonde was molten lava.

 

\--

 

“And now we eat!”

The students began clambering at the plates that appeared in the middle of their tables and Clarke took that as the perfect opportunity to continue questioning her young house mate and introduce herself to the new student.

“Kaiden Woods huh? Any relation to this trouble maker?”

The boy reached across Elena to shake her hand, “Unfortunately yes. Cousin taken in as an adopted brother. I’m guessing _you_ are Clarke.”

“That would be me. She’s talked about me has she?”

“That she has.” The three turned at the new voice and Clarke’s breath almost caught in her throat at the beautiful girl in full Durmstrang uniform walked up and slid in the space between Kaiden and Elena.

“Alexandria was it?” Elena scouted back on the bench allowing the girls to easily shake hands. If theur hands lingered a bit neither of them noticed…but two others did.

“I prefer Lexa. It’s nice to finally meet you Clarke, to put a face to the name.”

“Likewise. El’s always going on about how amazing her two older siblings are.”

Lexa smirked at the young brunette who now had a full blush. Kaiden nudged her playfully, “Amazing huh? Please do tell squirt.”

Elena grumbled under her breath before stuffing a chicken leg into her mouth. Despite her embarrassment she and Kaiden didn’t miss the persistent stares between the two other girls and exchanged cocked eyebrows and mischievous looks. This could be fun.

After the meal where Clarke valiantly attempted to stop her eyes from constantly drifting two seats over, the Headmaster stood to give one final announcement.

“Before we leave I would appreciate a volunteer from each house to act as a school guide and show the Durmstrang students around” Elena’s hand instantly shot up,

“Someone near their age to share classes with them.” And just like that her dreams of pestering her stoic sister in class were ruined

“Just to help make their transition easier. They will be spending two years with us.”

The pouting girl instantly turned to her blonde friend and gave her best puppy dog eyes. Seriously she was going to have to stop her from hanging around Octavia.

With a roll of her eyes Clarke raised her hand and signaled to her friends. Raven, Wells, Jasper, Monty, Octavia and Bellamy, catching her eyes and taking the hint proceeded to also raise their hands as well. She was about to get Emori to elbow Murphy enough for his hand to shoot up but a seventh year they knew well enough to consider a friend volunteered instead. Which would work out anyway, Kaiden was a bit older than the rest of them. Probably closer to Bellamy’s age than theirs. Dumbledore had to hold back a sigh at their antics.

“Very well, everyone except the volunteers and Durmstrang students may leave.”

The hall cleared out quickly leaving Clarke and her friends with the Durmstrang students. Elena calmly walked over to Luna and greeted her with a huff, chin raised. “Lavotski.”

“Elena.”

“You know I prefer El.”

A glare from Anya was enough to stop things from escalating between them.

Their Headmaster raised a brow to the Hogwarts students in front of him, clearly amused but also wary.

“Clarke and…friends. Quite interesting how all of you volunteered.” He had to stop himself from calling them delinquents. The tight knit group had caused all sorts of trouble in their first years there. Transfiguring the willow tree to scare the seventh year bullies, bribing the elves to exchange the after meal mints with sour strips. Unleashing fireworks during various times of the O.W.L examinations…yes they were a wild bunch. And those were only the things he could prove were them. With the arrival of Clarke Griffin into the school in third year their pranks got thankfully less destructive and more far between but the lingering threat was still there. Brewing.

“We just figured it’d make it easier if they could see the people they knew and were comfortable with and by being matched with a group of people that already are friends they’ll get to be around each other as much as possible. We just want them to have a good experience sir.” Clarke finished with a charming smile

Elena was a handful alone. Then she met Octavia. And of course Octavia was friends with Reyes who had apparently claimed Jordan and Green as her love children…whatever that meant.

They all smiled innocently enough at him but Anya and Linus could sense his apprehension a mile away.

“Very well then. Miss Peregrine and Luna, I’m sure you’ll be fine with Raven and Wick in Ravenclaw.”

The two nodded, already having introduced themselves to the smart girl with a large personality who seemed to love arguing over some kinds of drawings with the moustache-ed boy.

“Lincoln and Nyko. Hopefully you can help keep Jasper and Monty in line.” The smaller boys grinned sheepishly before turning to their much burlier counterparts who shrugged and smiled.

“Echo and Ryder. I’m sure Wells will take good care of you both…with Octavia I can only hope you remain that way.”

The girl made to retort but was stopped by a nudge from her brother.

“Bellamy, as the oldest please show their mentors around as much as possible. And finally the Woods siblings. All in Slytheirn…I assume you have that covered Clarke, Aiden.”

“No worries Headmaster” The seventh year said, swinging a relaxed arm around Kaiden’s shoulders “we’ll be sure to give them a real Hogwarts welcome.”

 

\--

 

“And this is where you’ll be staying as the big kahuna said. Unless for some reason we completely fail at being roommates.”

“Heh, I think we’ll get along just fine.”

Clarke watched on as Aiden showed Kaiden around his dorm room and to the empty bed. Elena’s brother removed his fur lined coat but kept on his hat woolly brown hat. Similar to Anya’s.

His brown turtle neck was a nice fit. Really accentuated his muscles. What was up with the genes in this family? He had a belt around his middle in true Durmstrang fashion, along with dark grey pants and black boots.

Lexa was dressed in the more standard uniform. Their crimson button up, with a belt around the middle, a cape hooked at the side, dark grey pants with a crimson streak down the sides and black boots.

Clarke quickly shook her head of the musings she was beginning to have pertaining to Lexa’s butt in those pants and swiftly turned before anyone could see the blush on her cheeks.

“So! The girls’ rooms are this way.”

Kaiden opted to stay in his room and rest. They had a long journey and already decided to meet up with everyone later in the evening for a short tour of the castle before it was time for bed.

Elena gave him a side squeeze before trailing after her sister and her friend.

She wondered if Clarke realized how much she babbled when she was flustered.

“-we’re gonna be passing through the common room. The Slytheirn Dungeon. We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious underwater shipwreck. Like I said before you need a password and that’ll be-“

“Posted on the notice board, yeah you covered all that Griff.”

Clarke shot the younger Woods a glare and Lexa looked on amused. “Perhaps you should get going El. I’m not going to be much fun, we had a 5 hour journey. I’ll probably just rest like Kaiden until this evening.”

Elena smirked thinking her sister was trying to get some alone time with her friend while in actuality she was just trying to save the blonde from her sister’s teasing. She knew first-hand how bad it could get.

_‘Smooth Lexie, very smooth.’_

“I’ll just Slyther on to my room then.”

The older girls groaned at the pun, “I apologize for her…sense of humor.”

“Oh no I should apologize. She gets that from Octavia…or maybe Raven. It can be hard to tell sometimes.”

They shared a chuckle at that, even though she only met them briefly she could see how the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw could have rubbed off on El.

“Woah…”

Lexa approached a large glass window, entranced by the underwater sea life.

“Yeah that was my reaction too.” Clarke said softly. Lexa looked over at her still in awe

“This is amazing.”

Staring at each other, Clarke was enraptured by the tints of light reflecting from the glass that kept the water at bay. It danced over Lexa’s skin giving her an ethereal green glow, not unlike the fire roaring a few feet away.

The sound of the common room doors opening got their attention, she nodded at the assortment of students that just entered, Murphy among them with some older students.

“Griff….newbie.”

Clarke glared on Lexa’s behalf and looked ready to berate him but luckily one of the older sudnets stepped in, “How about you show some respect Murph? The Durmstrangs can give a lot better than you can take.”

The older Gryffindor boy nudged him until Murphy sighed, “Fine, sorry or whatever.”

The Slytherin the Gryffindor had entered the common room with smiled in Clarke and Lexa’s direction, “Sorry about my house-mate, nice to meet you.”

The dark skin girl grinned, she and her friend shaking Lexa’s hands, “I’m Selina and this is my best friend Logan. Welcome to the house. You’re in good hands with Clarke here. Catch you tomorrow Griffin?”

“Sure thing Captain.”

Before Lexa could comment Clarke turned to explain, “Our house Quidditch Captain.” Seeing her nod she resumed leading Lexa to the girl’s dorms.

“I actually don’t have a roommate right now, kinda like Aiden. My old one was a seventh year and she just graduated.”

Clarke finally opened a door and spread her arms in an overdramatic grand gesture that Lexa couldn’t help but smirk at.

“My humble abode. Well ours now. That’s my stuff on the left side, I mean I could always move if you’d prefer to-“

“Nonsense Clarke, you were here long before me but I appreciate the hospitality truly.”

Clarke had a soft smile on her face but was looking towards the girl with a question in her head so Lexa decided to beat her to the punch.

“What is it, Clarke?”

Her smile turned sheepish and she suddenly looked embarrassed but held Lexa’s stare nonetheless, “It’s nothing really I was just…you’re all Russian originally right?”

Lexa raised a brow, “Yes that’s true. I assume El told you. Are you having trouble understanding me or-“

“Oh no! Nothing like that your English is very good. You just speak kind of formally and it’s kinda cute.”

Now Lexa’s cheeks were tinged pink and Clarke’s got darker if possible.

“Sooo uh, ehem, we’re gonna be rooming together for this year and the next, maybe we should get to know one another?”

Lexa sat on the edge of Clarke’s bed at the blonde’s insistence and willed herself to relax as Clarke launched into a story of her dreaded shortcomings with gravity and her genetically inherited clumsiness.

 

\--

 

It was during a nightly stroll of the grounds that Lexa felt as though she was being watched. Clarke had offered to join her but Lexa could tell the girl was exhausted from her earlier Quidditch practice and insisted she stay in and rest. Now she was beginning to regret not accepting her offer.

This was nonsense really, she was Lexa Woods, the top student of her year and one of the most talented Wizards to enter the Durmstrang Institute. She was not weak and would not show fear.

Rounding a shadowed corner of the castle she took out her wand and held it at the ready when suddenly…a tiny fluff ball of energy came bounding after her.

She let out a relieved sigh which quickly turned into an annoyed growl when the little thing began chewing on her cloak. But then it was just a pup, it couldn’t help if it needed something to chew on while it’s teeth grew. She crouched down, pulling it away from her cloak and it yelped excitedly before trying to lick her just out of reach face.

It seemed rather thin, almost unnaturally so and scruffy. Whether it was a wolf or a dog or some mixture in between she couldn’t tell. Nor could she sense whether it was a magical companion or not. Nevertheless she couldn’t leave a starving pup outside. What if it wandered into the Forbidden Forest? But Clarke was sleeping and she wasn’t sure on the protocol for such things…Making up her mind she walked straight to the Gryffindor tower until she reached Anya’s room and walked through the unlocked door.

“Oh, by all means, come in.” Anya said sarcastically, never looking up from where she lay sprawled on the couch in her room, reading a book. She sent one glance In Lexa’s direction sighing before the girl could even explain the situation, “It can stay here for now until you’ve properly trained it as a companion but I’m not helping you explain that to Indra.”

Lexa grinned, depositing the dog by Anya and dashing back and forth thinking of what she’d need. Blankets for a bedding, some newspaper in case it had to relieve itself before she came for it in the morning, some food and water from the kitchen and it was getting colder…maybe she could conjure a kind of small Durmstrang sweater for it…

Once she got everything she needed, doggie sweater and all, she bid Anya a goodnight and smiling made her way back to her room.

 

 

\--

 

The first few weeks of their stay had passed in a blur. Most of the time was spent ensuring the transfers could safely traverse the castle halls and find their classes. Clarke’s friends and the Durmstrang students had all become a rather large but still tight-knit friend group. When Kaiden wasn’t with them he hung around the seventh years, usually with Bellamy, Anya, Linus and Aiden’s friends. It wasn’t unusual to see facets of both groups merge. Lincoln and Octavia had begun spending quite a bit of time together, to the amusement of everyone except maybe Bellamy. Lexa had spent hours of each day training her new companion to understand certain commands. Nyko and Clarke bonded over their shared interest in healing. Lux, one of Aiden’s friends had taken Peregrine under her hypothetical wing.

They were probably the largest cross house friend group Hogwarts had ever seen.

“I still don’t understand this obsession you American wizards have with Doritos.” Lincoln said from his seat by Octavia who gaped at him in horror.

“You were sorted into Hufflepuff, how can you deny the wonders of Doritos!?”

A French seventh year Hufflepuff quickly came to his defense, “I’m with Lincoln. I don’t understand the big deal with them.”

“Thank you Camille.”

Linus rolled his eyes at the interaction watching Harper and Nyko enter the circular doorway that led to where they were all seated in the Hufflepuff common room.

“Alright! That’s basically everyone right?” Jasper exclaimed in excitement, Maya had to pull him back to his seat while they chuckled at his pout

Camille shook her head at her house mate, “We’re still waiting on Berenice, Wick, Luna, Clarke and Lexa. They have Herbology with Professor Longbottom.”

Elena and Octavia smirked, sharing a look. Kaiden caught them and sat back amused. He knew the girls had been concocting some sort of plan involving Clarke and Lexa for a while now and figured they’d spill the beans sooner or later. With both girls gone and almost all their friends gathered now was the perfect time.

“Speaking of Clarke and Lexa…” He rolled his eyes at his sister’s lack of tact, “I mean we all know something’s going on there right?”

Bellamy snorted from across the room, “Raven doesn’t call Lexa Commander Heart Eyes for nothing.”

Wells and Ryder nodded from the couch beside him.

“So we know they like each other. Are you proposing we do something about it?” Lux, Aiden’s friend, seventh year Ravenclaw asked

“We don’t necessarily have to do anything just kinda…nudge them in the right direction.” Elena gesticulated wildly, “Like those old, ‘Now Kiss’ memes.”

“I get what you guys are trying to accomplish but shouldn’t we leave this up to them?” Jude, another Hufflepuff in Camille’s year asked. She was sitting on the comfortably carpeted floor with Harper, petting her dog companion Brodie.

Echo scoffed at the girl, “Come now Jude, where’s your sense of adventure? Just a little harmless fun to get them in a possibly romantic scenario. I see no way this could go wrong.”

It had gone horribly wrong

The plan was simple, based on those many movies Elena had found where two people that liked one another would be tricked into a closet for seven minutes by their friends and the close proximity and existing sexual tension should in theory at least get them to start kissing.

Being the Ravenclaws they were, Peregrine, Monty and Raven were quick to point out the many ways this plan could go wrong and how too many factors were up to chance.

Against all odd though they had done it with a bit of help from the Slytherin Quidditch Captain and Vice-Captain.

Clarke had already told Octavia previously, how excited she was that Lexa was trying out for their Quidditch team. The plan was for Selina, the Captain, and Vyn, the Vice to get the girls to go into the old storage room on the seventh floor in the left corridor of the castle to collect some extra Bludgers for the team practice.

Never suspecting that the seventh years were in on a plan to get them together the two oblivious girls followed their directions to a blank wall where eventually a door appeared. Lexa turned to Clarke who just shrugged and opened it.

Upon entering their friends outside stared shocked as the door disappeared again while the two occupants also found their previous entrance and seemingly only exit gone.

“Shit.”

“Huh?”

“Wait what…Octavia, Elena where did my mentee and the Princess disappear to?!”

Anya was glaring hard as El trembled behind the Gryffindor, everyone knew to fear Anya’s rage

“I guess when I started thinking about what I needed from the Room of Requirement I should have focused less on the ‘they can’t get out from inside’ part and more on the ‘we can still get them out from outside’ bit, heh.”

Anya groaned pinching her brow, “Oh my goooddd.”

Ryder squeezed her shoulder, “I’m sure Indra won’t even find out. We’ll get Selina and Aiden and the other seventh years. Figure out if they know what to do.”

“Believe me it’s not Indra I’m worried about. Lexa’s gonna kill us.”

Murphy scoffed at their antics, he was right to tag along for the entertainment value. This was gold

“Yeah if the Princess doesn’t get to you guys first.”

 

\--

 

“I’m going to kill them.”

“I will gladly join you…after we find a way out of this…space.” Lexa cringed at the interior design. The place practically screamed romance. Candles, a warm fireplace, soft music played from an old gramophone and if she wasn’t mistaken those were flower petals spread over the large four posted bed.

“I’m going to kill Octavia.”

Lexa cocked a brow, “How are you so sure it wasn’t Raven?” Clarke had told her all about how Raven was the usual master mind behind their more nefarious pranks

“Because Raven’s smart enough to know how pissed I’d be at her for this.”

The brunette’s face took on an impressed look and she nodded, “Fair enough, but just because she didn’t plan it doesn’t mean she didn’t know about it.”

“Oh I’m willing to bet every single one of our so called friends knew about this! What did they think was gonna happen in here? That weeks of sexual tension would somehow come spilling out because they took it upon themselves to ‘set the mood’ and trap us together alone? We’re roommates for crying out loud we’re alone together for like half of the day! I don’t even wanna know how they got Selina in on this! Vyn I can kind of understand.”

“Hey.” Lexa stopped the furious girl’s pacing with a gentle hand around her wrist, “It makes no sense tiring ourselves with something beyond our control. Let’s relax while we plot ways to make our friends’ lives miserable.”

Clarke let out an agitated breath and grinned, joining Lexa by curling up on the loveseat in front the fire, “This is why you’re my favorite.” Clarke said, burrowing into Lexa’s side and resting her head on the girl’s shoulder.

“Using me for my body Clarke? I know I’m rather warm and comfortable-“

Clarke nudged her smiling, “Shut up.” To which Lexa smiled right back before they shifted into a more comfortable position, “Now, I believe I was promised world class ‘sucking the joy out of our friends’ lives as payback’ plans.”

 

\--

 

“-make sure our brooms are ready before and after every match”

“take and retrieve our clothes to and from the Laundry for two months”

“And when we visit Daigon’s Alley tomorrow, our spending money is coming out of your Gringott’s accounts.”

Octavia and Elena sighed at the long list of punishments bit accepted it vainly, refusing to bring the rest under the wrath of the two girls with them. They did kind of deserve it. Clarke and Lexa hadn’t been freed till a whopping ten hours later and by that time they had fallen asleep having run out of revenge plots and childhood stories. Clarke had fallen asleep on Lexa’s shoulder and by the time Lexa was down for the count, the blonde was practically on top of her as she lay down, leaning her head on the arm rest...

Bellamy groaned on his sister’s behalf wondering how she was going to explain to their mother the copious amounts of gold that would surely be taken on Clarke’s spending spree. Cerberus’ wrath ain’t got nothing on a Griffin.

The two victims of their friends’ meddling smiled at themselves. That final part Clarke added on was a nice touch. They had planned to take the Durmstrang students to Daigon’s in a few days and if was like anything Clarke had described it was sure to be a fun day.

Before their day was through however Lexa made a quick stop by Anya’s room where her new companion fondly greeted her. “Hey there girl!”

Seeing the room was empty she sat down and played with the dog/wolf pup, laughing as it licked her face. Soon though her thoughts drifted as they tended to, back to a familiar blonde haired girl was a beautiful smile and laugh that could tame even the wildest beast and when did her thoughts become so poetically cheesy?

Sensing her human’s shift in emotions the small animal climbed off her and sat solemnly in front of her, nudging her hand with her nose.

“Hmm? Oh it’s nothing really.”

The little dog cocked her head to the side clearly not believing her,

“It’s not important honestly just…do you think Clarke likes me?”

The dog gave a loud bark, thumping it’s tail excitedly after recognizing the name from the many times Lexa had spoken it out loud while in her company.

Lexa herself wasn’t sure what to make of the dog’s sudden happiness but found herself grinning nonetheless.

 

\--

 

It was a lovely day for a visit to Daigon’s Alley, despite the chill in the air. It was nothing the Durmstrang students weren’t used to. Clarke had already taken to wearing her grey sweater over the standard shirt and silver and green tie required of her house and leggings under her skirt. For their outing she merely donned a robe as did the rest of the Hogwarts students.

Anya, Linus and Lincoln had fur lined coats but the rest of the Durmstrang students seemed content with the turtle neck they always wore under their red uniform and a heavier fur cape clasped to their shoulder.

The groups had split into smaller entities, different people wanting to try different shops without overwhelming the shop keepers with too many people at once.

Clarke found herself once again by Lexa’s side looking excitedly as the girl took her first sip of butter beer.

“…well?”

She could tell Lexa was trying to hold back her reaction to tease her but sparkle of her eyes told Clarke everything she needed to know and the girl squealed, “Told you! Best drink in the world, say it!”

Lexa let out an exasperated sigh, “Fine, yes it is the best thing I’ve drunk in a long time. Thank you, Clarke.”

“For what?”

The two began to drift away from the hustle and bustle of the magical people behind them and down a worn path just on the edge of some woods.

“For, well everything. You and your friends…they are amazing people to have welcomed us as you have. I don’t know what my experience here would have been like without you and I’m glad I don’t have to imagine it.”

The blonde felt a warmth enter her chest at the kind and sincere words. She stared down suddenly bashful.

“I’m sure you would have still had a great time without me.”

She felt Lexa lean closer to her and heard her soft voice in her ear, “And I’m sure that I wouldn’t have.”

A cool breeze passed by causing them to shiver but neither found the ability to look away, not until the sky suddenly grew dark and the chill in the air grew and all the happiness seemed to seep from the world around them. Lexa knew what this was.

She saw them, cloaked flying dark creatures with skeletal hands. They were surrounded, but she refused to back down without a fight. Reaching into her cape she brought out her wand, mentally counting how outnumbered they were.

Three

Four

Five…skrish. _Shit_

“Brace yourself Clarke.” She kept her eyes trained on the ones to her left, trying to get behind them but Clarke didn’t answer

“Clarke?” She swiftly turned seeing a creature with its arms outstretched towards the blonde’s head.

She heard Clarke whimper, “d-d-dad. No…”

“No!” Lexa pushed her away and growled, “EXPECTO PATRONUM!”

Light burst forth from her wand and the dark creatures seemed to shriek, The patronus rolling around the girls to make a safe perimeter. Clarke had recovered enough to see the dementors fly away and watched as the patronus came to a halt in front of them.

Lexa was still holding her wand up in defense as the creature turned to face them.

“Is that a…raccoon?”

Blushing, Lexa allowed the raccoon to disappear in a puff of light, “Please do not speak of this to anyone, Clarke.”

The blonde practically gushed, “But that was the cutest dark arts defense I’ve ever seen! How did it roll like that?”

 

\--

 

After the occurrence, apparently an escaped prisoner was being hunted, the Durmstrang students took it upon themselves to teach their friends more about defense against the dark arts just to ensure their safety in the future.

Lexa had even taken Clarke back to the Room of Requirement for a private lesson.

“…manifest as intangible mist, which can still be effective as a shield. However only corporeal patronuses can dispel dementors.”

This time the room was mainly just a large open space.

“And corporeal patronuses can take on any form, right?” Lexa gave her signature small head nod

Wanting to tease her Clarke smirked, “So there’s a chance that my patronus will be…a cute and adorable creature like yours?”

Lexa turned away a bit too late to hide her surprised blush and cleared her throat, “Ehem, I believe it’s time we get back to practice.”

Composing herself she took a strong stance and closed her eyes, “Relax, inhale deeply. Think of a positive memory, one that makes you…feel very happy.”

If Lexa could only see the look on the blonde’s face she’d know exactly what memory she was drawing from in particular…

 

\--

 

_It was the first games of the year and Lexa had mae it successfully onto the Slytherin team as Clarke reassured her she would. They were playing against Hufflepuff where Lincoln had also made the team and played alongside Jasper, Maya, Harper and the team Captain Polis._

_On the Slytherin side Clarke was the seeker, their Captain was in front leading the charge with Vyn as a goal keeper. Lexa was on the right, flanking her Captain and narrowly avoided getting knocked out by the Bludger._

_Unfortunately that met it went flying straight towards an unsuspecting Clarke who was battling with Harper to catch the snitch._

_She began flying towards them but realizing she was nowhere near their speed called out instead, “Look out!”_

_Harper heard and narrowly dodged at the last second and the Bludger flew into Clarke’s side, knocking her off the broom._

_“Clarke!”_

_Harper managed to catch the other seeker and flew her down to the ground after the ref called for a time out._

_Placing her on the ground the blonde groaned but remained unconscious. Her fisted hand opening to reveal the snitch. With only a few seconds left of the game there was no way Hufflepuff would beat Slytherin now._

_Her team and everyone in the stands cheered while Lexa picked her up and carried her to the medical wing of the school._

_She only had to wait a few minutes for the girl to wake._

_“Lexa?”_

_“Hey.”_

_Attempting to sit up, she clutched her side in pain and Lexa jumped up to prop her against some pillows._

_“You shouldn’t move too much, you took a really hard hit.”_

_Clarke groaned and leaned back into the pillows, “Yeah, my side fucking burns. And fuck, now we lost because of me. I had one job.”_

_“Hey, we care more about you than some stupid game Clarke. And just so you know you didn’t lose.” Lexa said brushing a stray hair from her face_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I mean you and all your Griffin stubbornness somehow manage to catch and hold onto the snitch before blacking out from your high fall.”_

_Clarke gasped, “No way!”_

_Lexa laughed and nodded, “You did it Clarke.”_

_Ignoring her pain the blonde surged forward and pressed her lips to Lexa’s in a chaste and quick peck. She pulled back quickly shocked at her own actions while Lexa stood, still hovering above her bed, frozen._

_That was how Anya and Lexa’s dog found the two blushing idiots a moment later. The dog yipped and jumped up into Clarke’s bed brining her out of her daze. “Oh! That’s a cute dog, what’s its name?”_

_“I call it Rexa.” Anya said before leaving, figuring the two probably needed some space._

_\--_

Clarke smiled fondly on the memory, they never really talked about the kiss after that but they both knew there was something deeper than friendship going on after that day.

“Whenever you’re ready Clarke.”

She stepped up beside Lexa, mimicking her stance and smiling, “Expecto Patronum!”

Glowing light burst from her wand and the mist began taking shape, two eyes, a mouth

Clarke gasped in wonder and Lexa stared slack jawed, “It’s a-!”

 

\--

 

“-a lion Anya! Clarke’s patronus Is a majestic beautiful lion!”

Lexa was sulking in the corner of her mentor’s room as Rexa tried and failed to bring her out of her curled up body. Anya sighed form her bed, the girl had been here for 2 hours already

“For the millionth time, Lexa. Your dumb little raccoon is an impressive patronus as it is.”

She sighed, getting up and walking over to the girl. Rolling her eyes, not knowing how to handle the situation she knelt down and patted her head, “…there, there.”

The girl lifted her head shooting the older girl an incredulous look, “Did you just pat my head?”

Anya hiffed, “Either accept it or stop whining you ungrateful little.”

Lexa didn’t catch the rest as she lower her head between her arms once again and Anya continued with the awkward patting motion. In a way it was quite soothing.

 

\--

 

In the next month they had all become drastically closer. It was not uncommon to find Anya, Bellamy, Raven and Echo in the Gryffindor common room playing card games and swearing up and down that it wasn’t a double date.

Luna and Elena were often arguing about anything under the sun. While Peregrine and Luna fit in nicely with the Ravenclaws. Ryder and Wells could often be found playing Chess or discussing a book.

Lincoln had taken an interest in the Care of Magical Creatures lessons and was one of the few who had express permission to enter the Forbidden Forest and take care of the animals with the grounds keeper. This often led to him and Octavia sneaking away for flights on the Hippogriffs or going on runs with the centaurs.

Lexa and Clarke had especially grown closer. It was quite rare for the two of them to be separated for long.

They were in their dorm room, Clarke was curled up with the brunette, both leaning on her lion patronus while Clarke pampered Rexa and Lexa’s raccoon patronus with hugs and kisses.

Lexa could only smile endearingly at the other girl before dragging her up, “Come on the others are expecting us for dinner.”

Clarke reluctantly dispelled her patronus with Lexa and placed Rexa on her tiny dog bed.

Upon entering the Great hall they instantly spotted their friends at the end of a table and waved.

“Hoe much you wanna bet they’ve already slythered into each other’s beds?”

Raven felt a knock on her head and looked up with a glare only to meet Kaiden’s smile, “You’re the one whose given my sister such awful puns.”

“You’re the one who sent her here with the humor of a dead horse. No worries, me and Octavia were quick to introduce her to the world of comedy.”

He rolled his eyes exasperated and went to sit by Aiden, just a bit apart from the younger students.

“It’s nice to see how comfortable you all have become here.” Aiden said, his friends nodding.

Vyn grinned, “I dunno, I feel as though Hogwarts will have quite a bit of trouble on it’s hands when they become seventh years.”

Camille shrugged at her Slytherin friend and Logan shook his head, “I bet they’ll all be just fine. Has anyone seen Jude and Selina?”

Berenice shook her head, “Last I saw Jude she was with Brodie on the Hufflepuff couches and I think Selina mentioned something about checking the Whomping Willow for something or the other.”

Logan smacked his head, “Not again. I’ll be back guys.”

They all laughed at their friends antics, “Hey who wants to hear an angsty story?” Vyn spoke up, “Pretty sure my story will be way more angstier than anything you got up your sleeve kid.”

Lux scoffed at them, “Boys, as if you understand the true meaning of angst. All angst and no fluff? They’ll see the heartbreak coming from a mile away. It’s got to creep up on them.”

The Headmaster and professors smiled at the assembly of students getting steadily louder. At least the student exchange program seemed to be a happy success.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Houses (for anyone that was confused):
> 
> Hufflepuff - Jude, Brodie, Camille, Jasper, Maya, Harper, Nyko, Lincoln, Polis  
> Slytherin - Selina, Aiden, Murphy, Clarke, Emori, Elena, Vyn, Lexa, Kaiden  
> Gryffindor – Logan, Wells, Octavia, Bellamy, Monroe, Sterling, Echo, Ryder, Anya, Linus  
> Ravenclaw – Raven, Monty, Wick, Berenice, Luna, Peregrine, Lux
> 
> Durmstrang – Lexa, Anya, Kaiden, Linus, Peregrine, Echo, Lincoln, Nyko, Indra, Luna and Linus  
> We do not own Linus or Kaiden or Peregrine those are all original characters from my wonderful friends Jude81 and lordofdeathn. Me and Mac did make Elena though so...there's that


	16. To Angst or Not To Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa writes angst, her roommate Clare writes fluff until one time she doesn't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mac: Fun little IM conversation I had the other day with a certain ehem angsty clexa writer that I thought I'd add Clexa to and this happened.

 

“Oh my fucking god Lexa I swear if you make this angsty-“

“Come on Clarke. It’s not like it’s a pointless death. It helps move the story forward and-“

“Bullshit! That’s bull-fucking-shit and you know it!”

“Says the person who killed one of the MAIN characters in their last fanfiction.”

By now Clarke was pacing, clearly more worked up than anyone should be but Lexa was crossing a line and she needed to understand that. The brunette in question was merely sitting in front of her computer screen, looking on in amusement at her roommate’s distress. It was pure coincidence and maybe a bit of luck that the first thing the newly acquainted freshmen would bond over was their love of certain fandoms and the joy of writing diverging and unique story lines for the pre-existing characters.

There was just one usually overlooked flaw in their growing fanfiction friendship. Clarke was the fluff extraordinaire.  From crack fics to little fluffy domestic one-shots to ehem the occasional smut. Skaigirl, was her AO3 name, could almost always be counted on for an uplifting or just dang adorable story about her favorite ship.

Lexa on the other hand was known by her readers as the princess of angst. Commander, was her pseudo and she was indeed the Commander of their feels and hopes and dreams for their favorite ship and characters. But sometimes it just hurt so good and they couldn’t help but come back for more heartbreak and tears.

In a shocking turn of events Clarke had posted a rather shocking and saddening one-shot. Lexa was stunned when a tear rolled down her face. So as soon as she finished grieving she opened up a new text document. It was her way of de-angst-ing she supposed. To rid herself of the new feels she’d write an equally angsty story in retribution. Honestly it was a never-ending cycle.

Point being Clarke had returned from her last class to find Lexa furiously typing away and was pleasantly surprised as she read her plan over her shoulder about their favorite ship adopting a new puppy and going to show their friends until somehow a robbery went wrong harming their group of friends and the poor little pup.

“It’s one thing to kill a main character! Hell you were the one who challenged me to write an angst fic in the first place. It’s a completely other thing to even think of harming their precious cinnamon roll friend who is too pure for this world and their FREAKING ADORABLE PUPPY! You don’t hurt the animals Lexa!”

“Well it’s too late, my plan is all thought out and I’m even listening to Immortal by Evanescence so now I’m in an angsty writing mood.”

Clarke scoffed at her finally feeling drained and went to lounge on Lexa’s bed, still in view of the brunette at her desk, “Maybe you should try Happy by Pharrel.”

“Nah.”

“Or Forever Young, that’s a nice listen.”

“Or you know Evenstar from Lord of The Rings. Those angsty feels.”

“Pocket Full of Sunshine. Bubbly by Collie Calliat.”

“Don’t Let Me Go by Rayne.”

“Make it Shine by Victoria Justice.”

“Say Something I’m giving up on you, Pentatonix.” Lexa quipped back with an outstretched tongue but Clarke was unfazed determined to keep the puppy and precious cinnamon roll safe

“Leave it all to Me by Miranda Cosgrove, heck most Disney and Nickelodeon songs.”

“Demons by Imagine Dragons? Great suggestion.”

The blonde scrunched her face in annoyance, “Or you know Walking on Sunshine. Don’t worry be Happy.”

“Far Away by Nickleback.”

“Good Vibrations, Eye of the Tiger, Dancing freaking Queen.”

“Hero of War.”

“Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Lexa!”

At that point their third roommate Octavia had burst into silent laughter, unseen from the doorway at the back and forth of her friends. She also noted some songs she could add to her playlists later.

“In the Arms of an Angel, Clarke!”

“Living on a prayer!”

“That sad song about Iroh’s dead son in Avatar!”

“That Secret Tunnel song in Avatar!”

Clarke was back on her feet now towering over the brunette and glaring. Lexa just grinned from her perch and looked disinterestedly at her nails.

“Broken by Amy Lee and that band that starts with an S.”

“Uptown Funk.”

“Beautiful Unfinished by Ella Henderson.”

“Cheerleader by OMI.”

“Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis.”

“I Just Had Sex by the Lonely Island Featuring Akon.”

“Like I did by Jamie Brown.”

Clarke gasped and even Octavia stood back in shock. Jamie Brown, as in the talented fan who made heartbreakingly accurate songs based on their ship like May We Meet Again.

Lexa smirked before speaking again, “Home to Me by Jamie Brown…I love how she says fighting guns with guns as Indra proceeds to pull out a sword.”

“I know right? The Grounders don’t even use guns. Oh! Girlfriend remix by Lil Mama and Avril Lavigne.”

“I can Be Your Hero by that Spanish guy.”

“Oh come on Lex, you gotta quit eventually.”

“No chance in hell Griffin. What’s Up 4 non blondes.”

“Up, Olly Murs Featuring Demi Lovato.”

“Too easy, Skyscraper Demi Lovato.”

“Using Demi against me.”

Raven had walked into the usually opened door of her dorm to find Octavia casually munching on popcorns. Which wouldn’t be weird if not for the fact that she had moved their bean bag chair to situate it directly in front of Lexa’s door where she could hear voices.

Raven rolled her eyes and hissed at the younger girl, “Perv-“

“She was cut off as a buttery finger went in front of her lips and she felt herself being dragged down into the bean bag chair as well.

“Song for Someone Else…Eliza Taylor.”

“Wait…what!?”

Ohh this just got good. Raven and Octavia shared a glance, reaching for more popcorn.

Clarke just grinned finally triumphant at having stumped the brunette with the actress of one of the characters in their beloved ship, “Mmhhmm also, Float My Boat Eliza Taylor.”

“No way, you’re making that up!”

“Try me.”

They paused staring each other down. Lexa slowly rose from her chair, shocking Clarke enough to back her into the bedroom wall.

“I think I’d know if my favorite actress could also sing.”

Clarke cocked up an eyebrow smug in her knowledge and Lexa barely refrained from snarling in annoyance, placing one hand by Clarke’s head on the wall, effectively trapping her.

“Oh my god will you two just freaking kiss already!? Jeez it’s like a bloody rmmm mmmmm!”

Lexa jumped back like she was stung by a lightning bolt, red heating up both girl’s cheeks as they realized exactly what position they were in just moments ago.

They then both turned to glare at a now nervous Raven who had her hand firmly clamped over Octavia’s mouth. Stumbling awkwardly to her feet with her free hand she began leading the younger girls backwards, “We’re just gonna, ah!”

 They ran as Clarke’s shoe narrowly missed hitting them square in the head.

Back in the room they refused to meet one another’s eyes, “So we were…”

“I believe you were about to show me Eliza Taylor’s beautiful singing voice.”

“Right, right.”

Lexa resumed her seat in the desk chair, without hesitation Clarke sat on her lap and opened up a browser window.

Outside the room, Raven smacked Octavia upside the head, “One more second, you couldn’t stay quiet for a second. They were so close.”

Their roommates remained arguing but the blonde and brunette were far too busy enjoying the soothing guitar strums and the first few notes of a cover of No Diggity by one of their favorite actresses.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and Jay highly suggest listening to all those songs though maybe not in that particular order. May take you on a roller coaster of emotions if you do


	17. There was Just Something About Those...Trees (Bangzai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write fluff, based on the part in the season 3 trailer where someone takes their shirt off (either Clarke or Lexa), include a bonzai tree…also smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluff little smut fic very reminiscent of my earlier smut fics...that being said i wrote this at like 4 in the morning and finished at like 6 in the morning so i expect quite a few typos.

She inhaled, feeling all the pressure build up inside, allowing it to fester and grow, encapsulating the pain still undulating within her psyche.

She exhaled releasing it all as best she could in one fell swoop. This wasn’t enough and yet it was too much. The glances, the touches, the hesitancy and yet reverence with which she was regarded. It all felt so surreal. She had been a void of suffering and misery for so long, refusing to feel, to acknowledge the full extent of her burden. She tried to drown it in isolation which almost led to her death. Then she tried to burn it with fiery touches and intimate caresses.

It never worked not truly, not until she found where she was truly beginning to feel like she belonged.

When Clarke had first entered Polis and confronted the Commander, it was like an out of body experience. Lexa walked toward her almost unconscious of her body’s actions and she had just…flipped.

She pulled her knife, edging the older girl backwards. But when their eyes met….

She didn’t even _try_ to stop her. Why didn’t she try to stop her? Was it that she knew the blonde would be utterly incapable of killing her? Or did she simply refuse to defend herself against the broken mess of a human that Clarke had been at that time?

Of course she knew why Lexa didn’t attempt to stop her. Why she just stared into her eyes a bit dazed and maybe even grateful. The shaking of her hand might have been enough to accidentally end the Commander’s life by itself. She had crumbled, broken down, yelled. And then she had been held until the demons that plagued her were cast away, behind a strong fortress of warm hands and soothing words of a language she had not fully understood.

So she inhaled, and she exhaled releasing all that tension and grief and she opened herself fully for the first time in months to what may be about to happen.

Steeling her sudden onset of nerves she nodded to Kaiden, making his way from her room and shooting her a smirk as her own guard Linus took up post just down the hall.

Taking a deep breath she psyched herself up, “Ok Griffin you got this.” Shaking her head steadily, talking to herself.

Feeling a tad bit concerned Kaiden figured maybe he should stay watch with Linus just in case. The worry only increased when Clarke hastily uncorked the large bottle of red liquid in her hands and proceeded to take 6 rather large gulps. Linus cocked his head to the side in a quiet respect, even he had a hard time chugging Blue’s infamous Grounder juice concoction. Kaiden looked like he was about to intervene when Clarke silently flung the door open and walked inside the room without a backward glance.

Maybe he was just an overly concerned brother figure. He was sure Clarke knew exactly what she was doing not knowing later he would regret those thoughts.

 

\--

 

Heda does not lounge. Or at least not usually. But the drain of the day, both physical and emotional, has left her badly in need of this time for…lounging. Head back, eyes closed, arms resting on either side of the tub as the shower faucet pours steady and warm over her exhausted limbs. Ah, this was one of the many reasons why she loved her home.

Moving forward to give herself space she bent her head back into the water that had begun to collect around her, submerging her head in the shallow pool just letting time pass as she remained peaceful under the lifted weight on her shoulders.

Finally emerging she takes large, controlled breaths aware of the growing need between her legs. A need that had become stronger and more persistent with the time she spent around a certain blonde haired, woman who had literally crashed back into her life with a fury only she could master and had successfully inserted herself into every nook and room and thought that the Commander possessed.

_‘Skrish’_ shit

She was no longer able to avoid her body’s call. Slipping a hand down and pressing her fingers between her folds. Her moan of the sky commander’s name is lost in the shower’s spray as her head spins clearly dizzy with want. She reaches out blindly to stop the tub from filling further, breaths quickly coming in short pants, her legs spreading as wide as they can against the ceramic walls of the tub.

The throbbing in her core intensifies and she knows she needs more friction. Lexa grounds her palm into her mound and can’t stop the jolt of her body at the delicious pressure on her clit. She shifts back to get a better angle with her wrist and grinds down hard into her hand.

Lexa groans and brings a free hand to cup her breasts, she can already feel her nipples are hard, straining against the tips of her fingers. She is unable to withhold a whimper when she presses just right, urging her engorged nub from its hood. Growling she tilts her head back slipping one finger easily through her wet heat.  

She is desperately on edge, hips canting, mouth laid open freely allowing her pleasure to be heard. She can’t help but to imagine her hand squeezing her tits as Clarke’s hand, the warm breath on her shoulder as Clarke hovering teasingly before pressing tantalizing nips to her flushed and heaving chest. Clarke’s raspy voice in her ear pushing her just to the brink still unable to plummet. Her legs are trembling in anticipation.

“Fuuuck yeah. That’s so hot, Lexa.”

Just recalling the way she curves her throat around the letters of her name almost does it. Her eyes close in ecstasy, she’s so close.

Clarke’s finger, joining her lone one before setting an insane pace that finally has her muscles tensing and back arching as she scream’s the blonde’s name in her release. She pulls out a finger as the other continues to languidly massage her inner walls.

She leans her head back into a warm shoulder and lolls her head to the side, her body still sensitive to the ministrations she’s receiving, seemingly without moving her hand.

 

 

She isn’t moving her hand

 

 

Her fingers aren’t moving…

 

 

Her eyes pop open in shock and she tenses only to release a strangled moan at the hungry black gaze peering down at her while the finger pumping into her core is joined by another and soon the pace becomes torturous and slow and she knows she’s moaning and whimpering and hissing in an attempt to remain in control but she can’t tear her eyes away from Clarke’s heated gaze.

Her eyes almost clench shut at the shot of arousal that pours through her but Clarke reaches a free hand to hold her chin and stroke just on her cheeks, coaxing the green irises to focus back on her face.

“I want to see you lose control. I need to see you come undone for me.”

Lexa’s clit is achingly hard begging for any kind of friction by the time Clarke finally grinds into her and that’s enough to send her spiraling into her next onslaught of pleasure. When her orgasm recedes she is left feeling more weightless than ever before, her legs like jelly, arms turned to mush.

Clarke chuckles, licking a droplet of water from her shoulder before standing.

Lexa is just able to summon enough strength to turn and face her, watching with hitched breathing as Clarke proceeds to slowly lift her top over her head revealing her new tattoo completely, no bindings on her person. The view is partially obscured when braided hair spills back down her back.

Clarke looks back to her with a smirk, taking a sip from a bottle Lexa hadn’t noticed yet on the ground, before waltzing through the drapes that separated the bathing area from her bed.

Coming to her sense the Commander bolted up and out of the bath, drying her still tingling body in record time. She reached the drapes, downing a few gulps of the bottle herself before marveling at the sight in her bed.

 

\--

 

Clarke had by no means planned on walking in to the sight of Lea’s gorgeous locks draped over the back of her tub or the sinful noises she heard from the entryway to her bedroom that led her to the rutting Commander before her. While she couldn’t quite make out what her hands were doing under the water, the ripples in the water and the way her upper body jerked every so often was enough for her to make a an educated guess.

Sweet mother of Mary she was NOT prepared for the sinful gasps and the husky pants that were escaping those luscious lips. It was almost embarrassing how quickly she felt herself grown wet at the masturbating Commander. But who could really blame her.

Hearing the woman call out her name filled with so much want had her knees buckling, so she scooched forward on the tiled floor until she reached the back of the tub and honestly her instincts took over from there. It was all a haze of lust.

 Which was why she now found herself reasonably drunk with a pair of lips slowly dragging their way down her body ready for the next round.

Clarke took one stuttering breath feeling the puffs of hit air hit her wet core. She huffed and gave a playful growl causing Lexa to chuckle in a sexy rasp.

The brunette shifted even lower, intent on teasing for as long as possible. Pressing kisses to her inner thighs and rubbing circles into her muscles with her tongue.  Hearing her whines of protest, she took pity on the pliable mess of limbs and was met with silence as the flat of her tongue suddenly met Clarke’s slit and she lapped up at the juices there stopping just below her pulsing, red clit. Lexa groaned at the taste and hummed gladly before reaching a little higher and pressing a small kiss to Clarke’s nub, making her arch precariously off the bed.

Giving her what she wanted, Lexa began pistoning two fingers out of Clarke’s sex while alternating the pressure on her clit. It wasn’t long before she came long and hard with a silent scream.

Before the Commander could even consider trying to coax another orgasm out of her Clarke raked her hands on the top of Lexa’s head, gripping some lightly in her hands before tugging, she moaned at the taste of herself on the plump lips.

Feeling Lexa’s muscles relaxed she quickly hooked a leg around her strong back and flipped them quickly grinding her wet center onto Lexa’s.

She inhaled her gasp as the two found their rhythm, all rolling hips and grasping hands.

 

\--

 

It had gone silent at last. Kaiden let out a relieved sigh, seeing the red o his face reflected in his friend. The relief was short lived as the doors from Leksa’s room burst open and the two scantily clad women dashed past their astonished gazes and out the hall way towards the front entrance of Leksa’s house.

Shaking his head from his stupor he pinched himself and looked to Linus who had his eyes trained pointedly upwards at the roof. Ok, he was not dreaming so then…

“Follow them!”

Linus gave an awkward nod before attempting to run with his gaze still fixated upwards. Kaiden smacked his head, finally understanding why Klark was so fond of the motion.

_‘Skrish!’_

Quickly checking Leksa’s room he saw the bottle Clarke had drank from earlier to be completely drained and it finally clicked.

_‘Joka!’_ Fuck

He had to hurry before Leksa attempted to end their people’s gonpleis for gazing upon the Skai Prisa’s semi clad form.

Under normal circumstances Leksa probably wouldn’t care too greatly. Maybe get a bit jealous but if that was how the Prisa chose to present herself she certainly wouldn’t stop her. But drunk Leksa…drunk Leksa was an entirely different breed of jealous. She became a, he believed the term Okteivia used was, smol lesbian warlord’. Reivon, the one with the brace said she embodied the essence of their Skai saying, fight me. In either case both descriptions certainly did not bode well for anyone who happened to be on the streets at this hour.

He ran to the guard hut alerting Ryder, Patric and Camille to keep the streets as clear as possible while he tracked Linus down.

 

\--

 

He found the man just at the edge of the people’s dwellings by the forest, eyes now oddly trained to the ground instead. Blood running down his face. The man  mumbled something about not seeing where he was going and walking into a tree. What was even more odd was the lack of both Heda and the Skai Prisa. Had he lost them?

A muffled groan followed by giggling quickly answered his question. He risked a glance upward, thankfully only met with a canopy of dark leaves. He had no doubt of where those voices came from.

“Heda, please. It will be first light soon. Would yo and the Prisa not prefer to wrap up in warm furs in your bed?”

Clarke’s slurred voice greeted him, “Ssorry Kai! Heda’s real busssy ight now.”

He stopped his palm from meeting his head on pure strength of will and tried to blot out the noises he’d rather not think about coming from his Heda’s throat.

“Eh hem, and what is Heda busy doing, Skai Heda? Should such…activities, not be enjoyed in a less public setting?”

“See that’s what I thought too but then Lex reminded me…you guys are tree people!”

He looked to Linus who shrugged apparently as lost as he was, “Sha Prisa, we are of the Trigedakru. Tree people.”

“Exactly so it’s only natural, trees, tree people, our ‘activities’.” He could practically envision Klark making her so called ‘air quotes’ around the word activities.

“Snappa Leksa.” he heard Klark croon in a failed whisper urging Leksa on

He sighed, unable to make sense of the drunk ramblings and resigned himself to guarding the two women until they could convince them to go back inside. Needless to say it was a long night.

 

\--

 

Clarke groaned, nudging her head deeper into the soft pillow her cheek rested on. The pillow grumbled and a warm hand draped itself over her body.

That was when Clarke became aware of a few things.

One she felt as if she had just fought off an army of Pauna’s because she had never been so sore in her life and her ass was burning.

Two she was fairly certain the thing her cheek was resting on was in fact not a small pillow.

Upon opening her eyes Clarke became aware of another fact…three and four…her blonde tresses were looking quite a bit red and Lexa’s hand was the one curling around her in a protective embrace.

Burning ass and sore muscles aside this was wonderful experience but damn, it felt like a thousand little cuts were permeating her backside.

She stilled, feeling lips meet her head and saw Lexa’s warm smile greet her.

“Morning.”

Lexa chuckled and squeezed her closer, “I believe you mean afternoon.”

“Mmm, specifics. You wouldn’t happen to know why my back burns and my hair is red would you?”

She felt the silent laughter in the vibrating chest she was lying on, “According to Kaiden we stopped by a vendor…Bethany…or maybe Berenice…Be something. Anyway they bartered for dye since you believed you were being hunted and wanted to hide your identity. As for your back…apparently a large mutated bonsai tree was involved. I may be to blame for that part. I…convinced you tree people engaged trees in all facets of their life.”

“…so what I’m hearing is you have a secret exhibitionist fetish.” A blush appeared on the normally stoic Commander’s cheeks

“At they time I am certain I was just denoting trees and tree people with our current activities.”

“Mmhmm whatever helps you sleep at night. Where Is Kaiden? And Linus?”

“They are rather exhausted from following us all night.”

Clarke entwined their hands so she could play with Lexa’s fingers, “We should get them something to thank from their troubles. Maybe a not mutated bonsai tree?” she smirked mischievously

“That can certainly be arranged.”

 

Needless to say, as much as they would have loved to forget that night Kaiden and Linus had been honored with the Commander’s gift and could not possibly throw out the tiny trees. Clarke had also been given a small bonsai as a sort of apology for the small cuts she had gotten on her back from the tree.

“Remind me to also thank blue for her wonderful drink.” Lexa said, nuzzling into the newly dyed hair.

“Perhaps you should shower, get this dye out and of course I could…help?”

She asked suddenly hesitant.

Clarke looked up and pressed her lips firmly to Lexa’s own, “I would like nothing better.”

 

 


	18. You're Too Sexy, Beautiful (And Everybody Wants A Taste)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um so just to make officially a prompt maybe jealous Lexa or jealous Clarke canon or modern au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hahaha I have been prompted on a few occasions to do a jealous fic and um this happened. This short jealous modern au thing, no worries Sajiko I know you wanted jealous Clarke specifically I promise it's on the way. In fact it may branch out from this thing i've made here who knows.

“Fight me frat boy!”

“Woah geez.”

The guy with the pretty brown eyes held his hands up and slowly backed away from Lexa’s, for all intents and purposes, murderous glower.

Clarke didn’t know whether to be upset or amused at this point, but it was obvious her friend had a bit too much to drink.

“Lexa.” The girl crossed her arms and refused to meet her gaze.

“Leexxxaaaaa.” With a huff her friend finally turned to her and she was wearing the cutest little pout. At least she was lucid enough to know she had done something wrong

“He deserved it Clarke. He was trying to grab your butt and no one should grope the Griffin booty without at least 24 hours of prior permission, I mean you don’t see me going around groping your magnificent bottom and-“

Clarke pressed a quick finger to her lips and looked around embarrassedly but thankfully no one seemed to have heard the older girl’s rambling. She grabbed her wrist, though it wasn’t necessary, Lexa would cling to her all night in this state, and led them to a quiet corner of the house party.

“We.” Clarke said gesturing between them, “are going to discuss your apparent butt fetish later, but for now, Lex. I appreciate the sentiment but the guy had yet to do anything rude and you can’t just pre-emptively scare off people that get too near to me.” Clarke shot her a pointed look as Lexa growled at Jasper as he quickly decided bypassing them would be better than the drunken hello he had planned.

Lexa looked back at her and shrugged, staring avidly at her shoes “It was necessary.”

Clarke crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall, “Why was it necessary to ward Jasper, our mutual friend from high school, away from me?”

“When he’s drunk he hits on anything with legs and can hardly keep his hands to himself.”

“Uh huh and when you’re drunk you tend to get super protective and cuddly.” She said even as the brunette inched closer to her side, still not meeting her eyes.

“I do not.”

“Lexa…Lex.” While she still stubbornly refused to look up from the floor Clarke sighed and placed two fingers under her chin, pressing lightly until the brunette gave in.

She looked at her with a dazed wide eyed smile that was the goofiest thing and Clarke couldn’t help but to return it.

“Hi.” She said shyly

Clarke rolled her head in amusement, “Hi yourself. Now on a scale of one to extremely how drunk are you?”

“I am quite sober now thank you very much. At least I know to keep my drunken scales wither numeric or…uh…word-y?”

Clarke chuckled and cupped her cheek affectionately, “Hey, this is you we’re talking about. Options are needed.”

Lexa had stopped listening around the time Clarke said hey and was nuzzling her cheek into her best friend’s palm. Seeing Lexa’s outstretched hand and puppy eyes that she knew she couldn’t resist for long Clarke instantly gave in and wrapped the slightly taller girl in a warm embrace.

“You never did answer how drunk you were.”

She received a muffle reply in return as Lexa’s face had found the crook of her neck. Clarke laughed at the puff of hot air and pulled back slightly, “Didn’t quite catch that Lex.”

“Maybe a little drunk.” She mumbled before bury her nose in blonde tresses.

“Mmhmm.”

Before Clarke could fully realize what was happening Lexa was shuffling her awkwardly over to a fairly empty couch, leading her to sit gently and then curling up in her side.

Raven Lexa’s new roommate and Octavia, one of Clarke’s oldest friends walked by then a perplexed expression on the engineering major’s face while Octavia looked close to bursting and quickly pulled out her phone.

“Oh she is never denying this again.”

“Come on Octavia don’t”

Clarke tried in vain to shield Lexa who didn’t even move to acknowledge the two girls, too focused on braiding Clarke’s wavy hair.

Raven turned to the grinning Blake, “Does this happen often?”

Octavia nodded enthusiastically, “Only everytime little miss grumpy cat gets a taste of that hard vodka. She can literally handle everything other drink but that. AND when she gets drunk she becomes a jealous, clingy mess.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at that, “She does not get jealous or clingy, she just needs a little hugging.”

She empathized with a squeeze around the girl’s waist.

Ignoring her completely the two girls turned to each other.

“So is this a general thing or just a Clarke thing?” Raven asked intrigued,

“Oh it’s only a Clarke thing, in fact the one time Clarke wasn’t there while Lexa was drunk, Anya said she followed her all the way to Griffin’s door, called Clarke before Lexie here started making a ruckus and helped her get inside without waking up Abby and Jake.”

“So what I’m hearing is she’s totally pining.”

“Oh that was never in question.”

“O, Rae.” Clarke shot them a warning look

“Yeah, yeah princess we’ll stop teasing. Have fun with that one, I’m going back with Lincoln so the dorm is all yours.” She finished with a wink pulling Raven away before the blonde could retort properly.

Looking to her side she gauged that Lexa had at least plaited half of her head by now.

“There you two are.”

Anya smirked down at them as Lexa sought to somehow make her body disappear behind Clarke’s almost knocking her off the sofa.

The dirty blonde with marvelously defined cheekbones sighed at her half-sister, “How the hell did she even get vodka at a low key party like this?”

Clarke just shook her head, “If I had to guess I’d say it was Jasper or Monroe looking to add an extra kick to the jungle juice.”

“I assume you got her?” Anya asked pressing a quick kiss to both of their cheeks, despite Lexa’s squirming

“Always An, go have fun, I’ll take her back to my room.”

“Later dorks.”

 

\--

 

Raven looked on from the porch as Anya came up and handed her and Octavia their beers, “But I’m not the only one that sees _that_ right?”

“Believe me,” Octavia started, “I’ve been seeing _that_ for almost 6 years now.”

Anya snorted in amusement, “And I’ve been seeing _that_ for as long as I can remember. I swear they need to get together already, it’s been too fucking long for them to still just be friends.” She took a long drag from her cigarette in quiet contemplation.

Octavia raised her glass in agreement, “Amen.”

“You’d never believe they were each other’s first kiss and still nothing happened. I’m convinced they took one another’s v cards too.”

Octavia spit out her drink in shock while Raven looked on slack jawed, “Seriously?”

Anya just shrugged in response to Raven’s question but Octavia shot up, “No fucking way Anya! You can’t drop a bomb like that and not give the details!”

“You didn’t know about the first kiss?”

“Frig the fucking first kiss! What about,” she lowered her voice to not be overheard, “their supposed hot lady loving sexy times??” she hissed.

Anya rolled her eyes dramatically earning a quick slap from the younger girl.

“Ok, ok.” She said laughing, “Like I said, I’m not completely sure, but all I know is one day when mom and dad weren’t home and I had returned early from practice I could have sworn I heard moaning when I stepped into our shared bathroom. When they finally came out like an hour later they were blushing and refused to look at me let alone each other. Of course it could have been nothing…”she trailed off

“Or it could have been everythingggg.” Octavia said gesturing, “Just think about it though.” She pulled the other two girls into a makeshift football huddle, “What if they’ve been together this whole fucking time????!?!”

Anya scoffed, pulling back, “Oh please little Blake. I think I’d know if Clarke and my lil’ sis were secretly getting it on.”

Raven had a thoughtful look, “I mean I just always assumed they were already a couple anyway.”

Anya nodded, “As do most people.”

“No but, they were basically dry humping this one time in our room.”

Octavia and Anya almost got whiplash with the speed that was needed for their heads to spontaneously turn towards the engineer, “Wait WHAT!?”

Seeing a few wandering eyes because of her exclamation Octavia shot them the middle finger.

 Anya’s face was aghast in surprise and disbelief, there was no way…

They chose that moment to look back at the party where apparently someone had slipped Clarke and Lexa another drink which was enough to get them on the dance floor, all grinding hips and wandering hands…

 

\--

 

Ok so maybe she was a bit drunk and maybe she had seen Miller and Jasper sneaking what suspiciously looked like vodka into the cooler with the jungle juice but she just didn’t care because at that moment some guy was dancing waayyy too close to one blonde haired, blue eyed Clarke Elizabeth Taylor Griffin and she felt like a bit of liquid courage would do her good. She had only had two beers prior and honestly one small sip of the drink couldn’t kill her.

Ok so maybe she ended up downing the dang thing in one go but that point aside some little man boy was trying miserably to flirt with _her_ Clarke and that definitely wasn’t going to fly. And yeah maaayyybe she could handle it better than growling and glaring to get her point across but it always worked without fail and why fix what ain’t broke?

Now instead of dancing with that piece of meat who simply wasn’t worthy of her time Clarke was gracing her with her undivided attention on the dance floor and damn did she know how to dance. Not that Lexa didn’t have her own moves, she was often told that she had a certain grace about her that made even her normal walk look like gliding but she hardly believed it until Clarke confirmed what everyone was saying.

But Clarke, dancing was Clarke was something else entirely. She was like lava and even the slightly brush of her fingers or the press of her arm started a low burning deep in her chest that travelled lower than she’d like to admit, setting her whole body to a scorching flame until all she could focus on was _Clarke_.

It had started innocent enough, her favorite song had come on and Lexa couldn’t resist her anything on a normal day, let alone when she was in Commander heart eyes mode as Octavia liked to call her current state. So she let Clarke pull her into the mesh of bodies until they found their own space and Clarke had draped her hands around her shoulders, gently swaying them as her husky voice softly sang the words into Lexa’s ear. Causing her to shiver. It was a nice otherwise soothing song if not for it’s suggestive lyrics. And Lexa didn’t hate the guy’s voice if she was honest.

That was until the next song hit, a compilation of songs really by the same guy that knew how to hit those notes just right and honestly her toes began to curl before Clarke had even turned around and started swaying her hips.

And ok, maybe by now Clarke’s buzz was beginning to hit and they were both feeling maybe a little bit drunk because it wasn’t long at all when Lexa’s hands squeezed alluring curves and Clarke was freely grinding against her jeans and rolling her hips in such a sensual way. It took all Lexa had not to turn her around and do things that would get them kicked out in a heartbeat.

Holding back a moan at a particularly hard thrust in time with the bass of the song Lexa leaned forward to press her lips to Clarke's ear, "I hated watching that guy try to get his paws all over you."

She could practically hear the smug grin in Clarke's voice when she responded, "I know." 

Not to slack, the brunette also rolled her hips and pressed and pushed in time with Clarke’s body and the rhythm. After another few songs, both sweaty and breathless Clarke decided to call it quits and they began the trek back to Clarke’s dorm.

Needless to say she knew that she and her girlfriend wouldn’t be getting much sleeping done that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yay? Nay? idk. Let me know.   
> Oh and feel free to hit me up, for more prompts or just to chill and squeal about the month we still have to endure before season 3 jayenator565.tumblr.com


	19. What is This Christmas You Speak Of?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lexa and Octavia get to talking about old Skaikru traditions and the magical joy of Christmas Lexa makes it her job to see Clarke gets the Christmas celebration on the ground that she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Clexa Christmas prompt that was not planned but hey it could be worse right? Thanks to Vyndanion for the prompt title. Thanks to Jude81 for Linus and basically all these OC's awesome backstories which canbe found in her clexa fic Gift of the Magi and Lordofdeathn for Kaiden  
> This is for our friend Camille who is literally awesome and it's a gift in two parts. This fic is the Christmas gift, the drawing Mac is doing based on this will be for her birthday in January. So Merry Christmas Camille sorry i couldn't post this earlier

 

 

“Heda are you sure-“

“Hush Linus, I have no time for your questions. Who has interacted with the Skai people longest?”

“Well, you Heda…but-“

“And who spent hours going over the old books and moving pictures for the specific details of the festivities?”

Lexa did not feel like pointing out that her hours of research mainly consisted of conversations with Octavia out of Clarke’s earshot.

“You Heda-“

“Exactly.”

The guard watched as the Heda of the now thirteen clans resumed her arduous trek up the large mutated tree. They had travelled miles to find it but Heda insisted on pulling the highest leaves found on the tallest tree in Trigedakru territory.

He sighed mumbling to himself, “I still do not think this is how Okteivia was instructing us to procure the ‘mistletoe’.”

“Nonsense Linus.” Lexa said, grappling upwards towards the next branch before easily clenching her abs to swing her legs up onto the sturdy branch.

“If these mystical plants with the mystical ability to grant kisses was easily attainable…well…more people would be kissing at all hours of the day.”

Logan nodded up thoughtfully at the Commander’s obvious knowledge, seeing the wisdom in her words. Usually Logan was in the stall working with his cousin Patric, but Heda required his abilities with metal and wood molding and design.

  “Hmm.” He thought on his Commander’s sound logic, it did make sense. Not just anyone should be able to attain the powers of spontaneous kisses. No, only those with great strength such as his Heda were probably able to go through the risk of obtaining the mist el tow leaves.

In fact he and Linus were already beginning to tire from two hours of non-stop climbing but Lexa seemed like she could do this all day long if necessary. Which was good he supposed, because they were hardly at the half-way mark and after this they would still have to climb down…

 

\--

 

Clarke smiled, a rare carefree smile. Behind her she could practically hear the snickers coming from the guards Lexa had assigned her. She looked back quickly to be met with their usual stoic expressions, laying suspicious eyes on them she slowly turned back around and resumed her stroll through Polis.

Passing by a tent stall with various jewels for sale she caught on of the guard’s teasing smirks and turned on her heel, “You little-“

Thankfully the tattooed man was saved by Raven’s appearance, “Princess!”

“Raven?!” Clarke launched at her friend, surprise etched onto her face, “I thought you and the others weren’t arriving in Polis until tomorrow.”

She squeezed the girl hard, not having seen her in months, this was a more than welcome surprise. Pulling back at arm’s length Raven shot her a wide grin

“Oh, that caravan was slowing us down so me and a few others decided to kick it up a notch, unfortunately for Octavia Lincoln had to stay back to lead the rest of em. But yeah, the gang arrived not too long ago and were shown to our rooms. I just put down my things and was trying to find you when the big guys informed me you were over here. Speaking of O I haven’t seen her yet, where is she?”

 Clarke shrugged pulling out of the hug fully, “Believe me I wish I knew. I’ve been looking for her for the past half an hour. Last I saw her was this morning when she was talking with Le- the Commander.”

Raven smirked at that wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, “Oh? And how is grounder princess?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and nudged her friend playfully, “It’s Commander to you.”

“I dunno I’d think Lexa would be a lot easier to scream in bed at night, unless you’re into that kinda thing.”

“Raven!”

She smacked her friend on the arm then but Raven was too far gone with laughter to care. She still managed to get out through her chuckles, “Hey what happens in Polis stays in Polis right?”

The two girls heard a cough from behind them as Clarke’s guards tried valiantly to maintain their stoic façade but utterly failed.

Clarke huffed in irritation and embarrassment if the red lining her neck and cheeks was anything to go by. “Ugh. I’m so done with you all.”

She stomped away leaving them amused beyond measure. Finally composing herself Raven stood to her full height.

“So you guys are a twin yeah?”

The heads nodded, though one had a trim beard and kinder eyes while the other bore more obvious tattoos along his forearms and a scythe like weapon sheathed to his back they were both obviously identical.

The one on the right with the soft eyes spoke, “I am Aiden of the Tree People, this is Kaiden my brother. We are part of Heda’s personal guards.”

Raven clasped both their arms in true Trikru fashion, “I’m Raven of the sky people.”

Aiden snorted, “We know.”

The brunette raised an eyebrow in question but Aiden just shook his head, “We have heard many stories of your great tales Reivon kom Skai. Particularly about how you make things go boom.”

She smirked, “Yes well,”

She flicked her hair over her shoulder looking all too pleased with herself, “what can I say, it’s a gift.”

 

\--

 

Seeing her guard thoroughly and decently distracted Clarke hurried into a clothing stall and paid for a black jacket with a hood that she paid for and slipped on before resuming her search. She had grown to love Kaiden and Aiden like brothers she never had but add raven to the mix and she wasn’t sure she could handle their teasing without knocking some heads together.

That was the last thing she wanted to do on Christmas Eve.

So she wisely decided to remove herself from the whole, bodily harming her guards and best friend equation and resumed her tenuous search for a brown haired, chisel jawed, Octavia.

Well to be honest, the only reason why she was looking for Octavia was so she could tell her where to find Lexa…Not that she was about to tell the three laughing knuckleheads that.

Seeing that the market seemed to be filled with everyone but the brunette Clarke checked the last place she could think of, the training pits. Because why on earth would someone be out here in the frozen tundra trying to split their knuckles on wooden posts since potential training partners would be bundled up warmly in their beds like she hoped to be as soon as she found Octavia and by extension Lexa.

Of course that one place where no one would be was the head place Octavia would be, standing in only a tank top and what counted as grounder sweat pants as she practiced different forms and combos on the wooden logs that doubled as their training dummies.

Clarke rolled her eyes and walked up to her friend, “I’m not bandaging your hands, you do know that right?”

Seeing the girl startle and turn to retort Clarke added, “Neither is Nyko, he’s already left Polis to visit his family.”

Octavia huffed and put on her best puppy eyes, “Come on Clarke, even you can’t be this cruel.”

Octavia finally hopped over the fence separating the training area from the benches on the side and looked up at her friend with gleaming eyes, “Pllleeaaassee.”

“Tell you what. I’ll wrap your hands up so Lincoln won’t baby you tomorrow-“

“Yay!”

“If you tell me where Lexa is.”

Octavia’s victorious look was replaced with a mischievous smirk, “Oh she didn’t tell you where she was off to?”

Clarke crossed her arms petulantly, “Maybe she didn’t the point is-“

“Tsk tsk you know I don’t think I can go giving out Heda’s secrets Clarke, don’t wanna endanger her with a security breach or anything.”

Clarke threw up her hands thoroughly annoyed, “Security breach? Really? O it’s me!”

“And then you becomes Kaiden and Aiden because they’d follow you to the ends of the earth and with them comes their Sekens Camille and Gabrielas and of course Camille will slip to Logan who will tell Patric because those two are basically brothers from other mothers and eventually the news will get to Bethany and we all know Bethany, she cannot keep a secret from anyone. Especially her best friend Lux with her crazy wokawada and her Seken Abi.”

Clarke rolled her eyes so hard she feared for a moment that one had stuck, “At least tell me if her sudden disappearance has anything to do with whatever you two were talking about for the past 3 days.”

“…maybe.”

“…so that’s a yes then.”

 

\--

 

Camille was…amused wasn’t quite the right word but she and Gabrielas had gone to meet up with their mentors and had found Kaiden, Aiden and a Skai person running around the market in a somewhat frantic fashion.

It was Gabrielas who realized their predicament first.

“Were they not supposed to guard the Skai Heda this day?”

Camille’s eyes widened as she quickly scanned the crowd and noticed that Clarke was definitely not among the people in the market.

She giggled and turned to her friend, who had already armed herself with an axe, Camile grinned grabbing her bow.

“We could help them, or…” She trialed off

“Race you to the woods, first one there gets to slay the mutated bear!” Gabrielas shot off from the main market place towards the gates of Polis.

Camille pouted before leaning down to tie her laces, Gabrielas would need the head start. They didn’t call her the Cheetah of Polis for nothing.

 

\--

 

“Heda I really don’t-“

“Hush Linus, it would be a shame if my annoyance caused you to be short of a tongue later.”

“…Sha Heda.”

Logan chuckled and slapped a reassuring hand on his back, “No worries my friend it’s Heda. She’s got this.”

Linus resigned himself to watching helplessly as his Heda, armed with nothing but a burlap sack and her dagger, entered the cave of the hibernating ice wolves.

Linus began pacing restlessly when ten minutes had passed without word from their leader. Logan shrugged and leaned against a nearby tree branch unhindered. Though he did decide to try and calm his wary friend, “So…how is your life being?”

Linus stopped in the snowy trench he had made with his feet and spun towards him with a clearly confused expression on his face, “What are you trying to say?”

Logan shrugged, “I believe this is what the Skai people call small talk?”

Linus shook his head, he was beginning to understand Clarke’s urge to hit her palm to her head.

“It is good you are not Skaikru.”

Before Logan could retort Lexa had emerged unscathed from the cave with a small smile and a full sack.

“Come now. We have a long ride back to Polis.”

The two nodded at her but not before Logan shot a glare at his fellow guard. They resumed their posts at the ends of a tall tree Lexa had felled with Linus’s axe. Heaving it upwards they slowly followed Lexa back to their homes.

 

\--

 

“Come on O.”

No.”

“Please.”

“…no.”

“Aw come on! I patched you up.”

“No, see what had happened was you gave in to the undeniable Blake charm.”

“You were bleeding through the poor excuses of cloths you draped on your knuckles!”

“So maybe a bit of blood was getting on my clothes.”

“It dripped through the cloth and onto the ground O! I had to give you dissolvable stitches!”

“I’m still not telling. In this moment the prospect of disobeying Heda is definitely scarier than you are Princess.”

At that Clarke stopped her pacing and stood in a stare off with the younger Blake. After leading the girl away from the training pits they had snuck through the Commander’s gardens, nodding her guards and entering her home through the back end of the building.

Octavia faced her, resting a kind hand on her forearm, ”Look it’s Christmas Eve and I really don’t feel like having an argument about this. Can’t you just accept that some things are better left as surprises?”

Clarke looked truly defeated as she paced to her bedroom and crumbled onto her warm furs. Octavia had to withhold a laugh at her childlike display and pressed a reassuring kiss to her forehead.

“Rest Princess, I know you’re just kinda worried but I’m sure she’ll be back safe and sound before morning. Ok?”

“…ok.”

Octavia closed the door behind her with a silent fist pump. Mission complete! Distracting and exhausting Clarke proved to be easier than she had hoped. First a meaningless scavenger hunt for yours truly throughout the Capitol. Then have her worry extensively enough to stitch up her hands…ow. THEN run circles around her while expertly dodging her questions as to Lexa’s whereabouts. Honestly she should be a Heda one day. Too easy.

She gave herself a pat on the back and made her way to the front of the building where she heard noises from Lexa’s war room.

She stealthily snuck near the door and poked her head in to be met with the very angry eyes of one Heda staring directly at her.

Lexa motioned for her to come in.  O now saw it was true what they said. Curiosity did in fact kill the cat. Taking in the other occupants of the room she saw the twin guards Kaiden and Aiden looking thoroughly ashamed while their Sekens watched on in silent amusement. Logan and Linus looked moments away from dropping to the floor in exhaustion but held their ground as Patric saw to their wounds using Bethany’s salves on their bleeding scrapes. Abi stood by her exchanging jars and oils when asked. Lux was in the corner sipping hesitantly at the concoction in her mug.

“Why don’t you both repeat what you two, some of my most experienced and trusted warriors, have just told me to Okteivia, our recently inaugurated Trikru warrior.”

Aiden swallowed hard in fear, or maybe he was just enraptured because damn that jawline…and those eyes…that sleeveless shirt really wasn’t helping either I mean those muscles, that tattoo…

Uhhhh

Right so the fear of the ancient ones was obviously the reason why Aiden was speechless when Heda crossed her arms unconsciously flexing them…so Kaiden took it upon himself to proceed with Heda’s request.

“We lost the Skai Heda after greeting this one.” He said pointing to the side of him. Octavia shrieked as Raven’s sheepish grin came into view and tackled the girl to the floor. They rolled around laughing for a good four minutes until Lexa had decided she had indulged them enough and cleared her throat.

Octavia was the first to shoot up at attention before remembering her friend and lending down to give her a hand.

Ehem

Lexa simply raised an immaculate eyebrow but said nothing of their greeting, “Okteivia, where is Clarke?”

The warrior cleared her throat before responding, “In her- in her room uh Heda.”

Lexa nodded pleased while Aiden and Kaiden looked at her in bewilderment. Camille and Gabrielas were hard pressed to hold in their laughter while Patric didn’t even bother trying after a few seconds, his silent laughs echoing around the halls. She was sure Logan was trying to grin beneath the haze of exhaustion.

Lexa raised a hand as everyone attempted to compose themselves. “Be thankful for this holiday season and it’s meaning to the Skai people, there will be no punishments given this day. You may leave but I suggest that you never lose sight of Clarke again.

With that Kaiden and Aiden profusely thanked their Commander before making a hasty retreat with their Sekens in tow bowing in respect before exiting.

Patric released one last snort after finishing the last bandage to Linus’ head, just over his eyebrow. Closing his satchel he returned the jars of ointments he used back to Bethany. And they both nodded to Heda before departing, pulling Lux with them.

All that was left in the room was Lexa, Octavia, Raven, Logan and Linus.

Finally feeling the weariness set in Lexa took gracefully to her throne and gestured to Linus and Logan, “You may leave. You have well-earned your rest this day.”

“Mochof.”

“Mochof Heda.”

AS alone as they were going to be Octavia looked up at the now tired woman, “How did the uh procuring of items go?”

“Everything is in order and ready for the morning. I expect you will be joining us for breakfast Raven? You and the others that arrived with you?”

“Of course Commander.” She replied formally, smirking.

Lexa nodded dismissing them. Just before Octavia left through the door she turned around, “If I may Heda, Clarke did spend all day looking for me so she could see you. And I only did just leave her before entering here. Maybe you could wish her a good night? I think she’d appreciate it.”

The older brunette allowed a soft smile to shine through her neutral mask of calm. “Mochof Okteivia.”

 

\--

 

Clarke shifted hearing her door slowly open, grabbing the knife under her pillow. When her bed dipped lightly she rolled, pressing her knife to the throat of the intruder but instantly calmed seeing who it was.

“Lexa, I- sorry about um that.” She pulled the knife back sticking it back into its place. Lexa just smiled all the while.

“You should never apologize about protecting yourself, the fault is mine.”

“Yeah but still…” She leaned up, bringing her fingers to softly caress the skin of Lexa’s neck carefully checking to ensure she hadn’t broken her skin.

Lexa shivered under the touch, capturing the hand in both of her own before pressing a kiss to her knuckles causing the blonde to blush.

“We can think of it as our own Christmas tradition.”

Lexa said referring to how around this same time last year she and Clarke had found themselves in a very similar position, Clarke’s knife pressed to her throat though it did not leave as easily as it had tonight.

Lexa pressed soothing circles into Clarke’s palm allowing the girl to relax fully, “You should lie back down, I did not mean to wake you, only to say good night.”

For once Clarke did as she was bid, obviously Okteivia had done her job in tiring her well. She would have to ask her what exactly she did later. She grazed her lips against blonde strands but found a hand on her wrist before she could pull away.

“Stay?” Clarke asked in a small voice, looking hopeful and fearful all at once. As if Lexa could refuse her such a simple thing.

“Sha, but I am sweaty from the day, allow me to quickly wash.”

At her nod she went over to her room, washing her tired muscles with a warm cloth before slipping back into the room and behind Clarke on the bed, placing her arm around her middle and nuzzling into her neck through her hair.

“Goodnight Clarke.”

“Night Lex.”

 

\--

 

The morning brought many pleasant smells. Pork was roasting, ham was baking, turkeys were fried ad chicken was grilled. Clarke woke up with her mouth basically watering as she turned in Lexa’s embrace.

She opened her eyes to find her warrior still in the throes of sleep. She knew she would wake up soon enough though and settled back into her arms simply content to enjoy the moment of peace.

When Lexa finally woke only minutes later she pressed a lingering kiss to Clarke’s cheek. “Merry Christmas Clarke.”

She looked entirely too pleased with herself and Clarke instantly knew the feast she could smell being prepared was all her doing, “What did you do?” She asked with an amused smile.

“You know you didn’t have to do anything special for our holiday.”

Lexa shrugged noncommittally, “It is nothing much, we just went out yesterday to procure items for the celebration.”

“But Lex-“

“It is important to you so I wished to celebrate it with you and your people.”

The blonde was truly touched and the light dusting on her now pink cheeks spoke waves.

“Come.” Lexa said pulling them both gently into seated positions, “Breakfast awaits.”

 Lexa returned to her room and the two got ready, bathing and dressing in casual clothing. It would just be them and Clarke’s friends this morning her mother and the other Skai people would not arrive till later that evening for the apparent feast.

From the moment Clarke stepped beyond her hallway Kaiden and Aiden flanked her closely and she shot a sheepish grin to both of them, “Morning boys.”

“Morning Skai Heda.” they said in a creepy unison.

Lexa was waiting for her just before the dining room where her friends had already been seated and they all engaged in laughter and the contentment of finally all being together again. Well, minus Lincoln but he would be there tonight.

After Lexa pulled her aside, “I was hoping to spend some time with you this afternoon before your people arrive. I have something to show you.”

“Of course.” Clarke said easily agreeing.

Now Lexa’s place wasn’t exactly a mansion. In fact if she had to guess it appeared to be a general capital building before it was converted into the Commander’s chambers.

The main hall way opened up from the bottom floor to the top fourth with an unhindered view of the marble ceiling. On the sides branched off, Lexa’s throne room directly behind the main entrance room. To the right was Lexa’s wing where her sleeping quarters and Clarke’s were kept along with her personal guard’s.

On the other side was where her visitors and esteemed guests could make themselves at home. None of the servers actually slept there but their houses were quite nearby.

Under her throne room lay her war and planning room where the Coalition leaders often met when they were all gathered together.

The dining room lay on Lexa’s side before the main hall. It could be entered from Lexa’s wing of the house through the gardens are using the main entrance. Her friends had informed her that they had been taken through the gardens to get there which Clarke found odd but did not question. It seemed it was Lexa’s plan to peak their interest so they would go exploring the frozen rose maze while she and Clarke shared some time together.

Leading her to the main entrance Lexa bid her close her eyes.

“Close my eyes?”

“Sha…trust me.”

Both of them realized the weight of that moment and Clarke only paused a second before taking away the power of her own sight behind closed lids.

She briefly heard the door open before she was led inside and the smell of nature hit her instantly. She felt the brunette slip behind her and she whispered in her ear, “Open.”

Clarke almost gasped as she was met with an extremely wide tree trunk. It was wider than her own body and when she looked up she saw it reached all the way up to the fourth story of Lexa’s house. In a word it was HUGE.

The curtains and doors were closed making the space rather dark but the little gems and reflective pieces of colored glass spread around the tree dazzled her and made the room light up in a plethora of colors.

“Lexa I- Thank you! Thank you so much.”

The worried expression on Lexa’s face was instantly replaced with a shit eating grin as Clarke launched herself into her arms for a tight embrace. It brought back many memories of the times she, her mother, her father, Wells and the Chancellor would gather to celebrate the holiday. They were some of the best days of her childhood.

Lexa pulled her back then a look of guilt on her face, “I hope you are not too dissatisfied but we were…unable to gather a star for the top of the tree.”

“Oh Lex. Trust me it’s perfect. It’s so fricking HUGE though. It’s gigantic.”

“Yes, I felled it myself and sanded the bottom so it would stand unhindered.”

She watched the Commander subtly puff out her chest, “Is it to your liking?”

“More than. It didn’t have to be so big though.”

Lexa cocked her head in confusion, “But Octavia said the tree reached from the floor to the ceiling. As this does.”

Clarke just nodded looking up to try and see the top. That was when she noticed the usual marbel intricacies of the ceiling were covered in something dark green.

“Are those leaves?”

“Sha, I climbed the tallest tree in our land to obtain the mystical mistletoe and spread them all over the ceiling…I…ehem was told they had- what I mean is they are a way to- of course I would never force you and we are taking things slow and I am enjoying it I just-“

Clarke cut off her endearing rambling and sudden onset shyness with a soft press of her lips. Taking Lexa’s bottom one between her own and sucking gently until a soft moan was heard from the brunette.

“She told you people kiss under the mistletoe so you spread it all over the ceiling.”

It was not stated as a question but Lexa still had the need to get a dazed yes out of her mouth before Clarke attacked it again with vigor.

“As cute as that is you know you didn’t have to risk your neck by climbing a tree probably twice as tall as this one-“

“Four times as tall.”

“Four times as tall as this one just to get its leaves and then spread it on the ceiling. Do I even wanna know how you got it up there?”

Lexa shook her head, a goofy grin on her face, “Probably not.”

Clarke just chuckled before meeting her gaze steadily, “Mochof Leksa.”

“Pro. Though there is still one more surprise.” Going over to the door that led to her throne room Lexa clicked her tongue and leant down. Little yips could be heard before Lexa turned to her with a little pup who was white as snow.

“Okteivia informed me many nights ago about your excitement over an old earth tale your people dug up, fish the dog. Unfortunately we have not seen canines for many years but wolves are said to be related to them yes?”

Clarke was literally gaping, speechless at the little bundle wiggling in Lexa’s arms, “What is it? Is he not fluffy enough? I picked the hairiest one from the litter-“

She found herself once again cut off by the press of lips to her own and she grinned thinking that she could really get used to this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Jealous Clarke and I NEED to update my spy fic i know trust me.  
> Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night...or you know if you don't celebrate Christmas just hap[y Holidays in general yeah


	20. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lexa finally goes on a date with Clarke they can't help but share their adoration with their close group of friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one of my friends asked their bestie out and came back from the date with a girlfriend and was gushing for a good hour or so about how awesome she was and it was just so Clexa I had to fic it...

“...Sooooo…”

 

“..so?”

 

Anya rolled her eyes at the coy air of nonchalance Lexa was struggling and failing to maintain. 

 

Lincoln was already sporting a wide grin just waiting for the younger one to give up the news and be out with it.

 

Aden was pretty much oblivious to it all, nimbly pressing buttons and lightly swaying side to side as the quiet sounds of Mario Kart drifted from his handheld device. 

 

Luna walked over carrying a tray of drinks to their cozy nook in the back of her father’s small seafood restaurant and cafe, the Floudonkru. The name coming from the family’s native language. Luna smiled at Anya sliding in next to her best childhood friend completing the little tight nit niche of friends. To this day Lexa still wasn’t sure how exactly they grew so close and became a family of their own but it had happened and Lexa could not be happier about it...despite the current teasing.

 

“They aren’t spilling are they?” Luna prodded knowingly while taking a sip of her freshly squeezed lemonade iced tea. 

 

“Nope, they’re going for a feigned indifference.” Anya confirmed, kicking back in her seat and turning to the newcomer, “maybe you can have more luck prying it out of this one.”

 

Lexa rolled their eyes in lighthearted annoyance, “ _ They _ are sitting right here.”

 

“ _ They _ might as well not be for all the sharing they’ve been doing.” Aden snarked, not once removing his eyes from the moving characters on his screen.

 

Lexa huffed almost offended but they could hardly blame the group’s impatience. When Lexa had told them that they had finally grown the courage to ask their best friend out on a date everyone had been ecstatic. That was last week. Now two days after said date and with nothing but radio silence from their good friend Lexa, Anya  had decided enough was enough. 

 

Anya called Lincoln, who called Aden, who grabbed his sister Octavia’s old jeep and together they picked up Lexa to meet by Luna’s right at closing time who they hadn’t seen in a while anyway. It was a bit of ingenious spontaneous planning actually and a bit of having reliable and caring friends. 

 

Lincoln leaned forward noticing the brunette was a bit lost in their musings, “Well Lexi? You gonna spill or do we have to get the details from Octavia who got them from Raven who had to decipher Clarke’s excited emoji speak?”

 

Sighing they closed their eyes, adjusting the slightly fallen glasses on the bridge of their nose.

“Ok so...have I told you all I have a girlfriend now?”

 

Lincoln almost spit take his drink at the casual bombshell Lexa just landed in all of their laps. Anya was slack jawed and beside her Luna wasn’t fairing much better. Aden for all the world looked as unaffected as possible as if Lexa, the social shark of their high school existence, never had a date before in their life, dork extraordinaire, didn’t just admit to having their first relationship. Then again he was so engaged in his game it was entirely possible it just flew straight over his head.

 

Luna recovered from the shock first, quickly followed by Anya

 

“WHAT!?” The waitress practically screeched  

 

“Ooooohhh!” Anya exclaimed

 

“WHO!?” Luna gestured almost frantically still trying to understand the news 

 

Anya held up her arms, bringing one to wrap around the curly haired beauty, “Luna breathe!” 

 

“WE MUST SCARE HER!”

 

The dirty blonde and unofficial older sister sighed in exasperation “No.”

 

“HELL NO!” Lexa roared suddenly extremely protective

 

“Ehem I mean uh meet her...officially.”  Luna backtracked with an innocent smile. 

 

Once it seemed Luna was finally calm enough to be rational again Anya gave her a squeeze before retreating. Human contact really wasn’t one of her favorite things, “No scaring Lexa’s girlfriend people.” she confirmed looking around their table.

 

Luna huffed but seemed to agree, “Ugh, fiiine. If you like her then i’m sure she’s cool.”

 

Lincoln finally saw it safe to butt in, “As you were saying Lexi.”

 

They blushed for a moment finding three sets of eyes focused their way but continued nonetheless, “Ok well remember how I said I was in love with my best friend from university?” 

 

Lincoln and Anya nodded remembering that earlier conversation but this was news to Luna, “Lexa you sly dog you. Get it Lex!”

 

If they weren’t blushing before they certainly were redder than Clarke’s lipstick now, “Ehem,” they cleared their throat nervously, “Well I did the stupid thing and asked her out...and she said yes.”

 

“About damn time too.” Lincoln turned to nudge Aden, the boy had only spoken loud enough for him to hear from beside him.

 

“And now she’s my girlfriend and...I’ve never been more in love.”

 

Luna, stuck in her antics, started a ridiculously building slow clap while Anya besides her scoffed in amused exasperation at the both of them. Lexa was practically gushing and they had barely begun the story. She was immediately regretting this plan.

 

“This is gonna be a gross coupley story isn’t it.”

 

“Aaawww Lexi.” Lincoln grinned at them from across the table, a hand coming to rest lightly on their own in reassurance. Love was a very big deal. Especially for the one and only spouter of all things love being weakness.

 

Luna turned and quickly squeezed Lexa to her chest, “I’m so happy for you.”

 

Anya valiantly withheld a whine, “Uugh you guys are getting mushy. All of you. Gross.”

 

The three L’s simply ignored Anya’s complaints and Aden’s...Aden-ness as Lexa withdrew their phone to open up the gallery and show Luna a picture. She was probably the only one who had yet to meet Clarke.

 

Lexa smiled brightly, proud to show off the girl standing happily by their side, “This is us at a friend’s bonfire last night.” 

 

Another round of “Gross,” could be heard

 

“Hush up Anya, let us be in love with their love ok, ya’ll are fucking adorable Lexa. She is stunning, you really picked a good one.”

 

Lincoln looked up just as Anya peered over and caught her making her own “Aaaww,” like sentiment under her breath. He just smiled at her until she noticed and looked away with a blush mumbling something about mushy grossness. So she wasn’t as comfortable showing her emotions as the rest of them , they all had their quirks, their issues their antics. It was all a part of what made them human. It was what helped make them such a close knit family.

 

Lexa’s eyes were half-lidded with affection as they continued, “She stole my hat but I let her keep it because it looks better on her anyway.”

 

“Ohhh my gooood, you are such a sap.” Anya groaned

 

“Shush Ahn, this is just the cutest thing.” Luna responded

 

“And we got into this fake fight because she didn’t tell me she had a bootleg of Hamilton.”

 

“Aaaww I also have a bootleg of Hamilton.” They all turned to Aden who had propped his feet up on a chair at the table beside them ever engrossed in his game, “Hey when they release an actual recording then I’ll buy it.”

 

Luna cocked a brow, “You were planning on emailing me that copy  though right?”

 

The blonde boy smirked, “Already done.” Honestly sometimes what he could do with some internet scared them and was best left unquestioned.

 

“And then we used screenshots of the that to troll her friends into thinking we were having a real fight.”

 

“Trolling friends, pranks always good. And that explains why Octavia seemed a bit ticked off this afternoon.” Lincoln surmised thoughtfully

 

Aden agreed, “Pranks. Always. I approve.”

 

“Guys she’s just like, so amazing.” Lexa proceeded to find a screenshot of an earlier text between them and Clarke, Clarke’s name of course surrounded by hearts.

 

**Lexa: I like oreos too much**

 

**< 3 Clarke <3: Tbh same**

 

**< 3 Clarke <3: Oreos are the shit**

 

**Lexa: I’m legit eating oreos right now**

 

**< 3 Clarke <3: Wtf lucky and a bit jelly ;)**

 

**Lexa: Ok honestly how did i get so lucky with you?**

 

**< 3 Clarke <3: I could ask the same thing Lex**

 

“She’s like so amazing.” Lexa rambles on, unable to contain their happiness from the people they consider their closest friends

 

**Lexa: If you don’t already I would appreciate it if you would start using they/them pronouns to refer to me...If you don’t want to that’s fine too.**

 

**< 3 Clarke <3: Of course Lex, I already do! Omg did I accidentally say she or her? If so i’m so sorry I’ll remember I swear.**

 

**Lexa: No, no you’re great. Wow**

 

**Lexa: You’re honestly amazing**

 

**Lexa: Like just**

 

**Lexa: *all the heart emojis* *giant heart gif***

 

**Lexa: I’m actually crying rn wow thank you so much you just make me so happy**

 

**Lexa: Thank you *heart emoji***

 

**< 3 Clarke <3: Of course love *heart emoji***

 

**< 3 Clarke <3: Want me to come over?**

 

“And like she’s just such a good person you know?”

 

Lincoln sighed revelling in his friend’s new reason to smile, “This is all just so cute.”

 

“Ew” Anya mutters,

 

“Come on Ahn tell us it’s not cute.” Luna and Lincoln take the silence as a win on their part.

 

Lexa had to put down their phone for a moment feeling entirely overwhelmed and wanting to just share as much as possible at this impossibly great new part of their life. They pressed their hands to their forehead and rest their elbows on the wooden table, “She’s like so pretty, I sometimes look at her and then just like get lost and she has to snap me out of it.”

 

“Oh my god this is gayer than one of those fics Lincoln is always writing.” Anya sips noisily from her drink before leaning her head back in the booth seat.

 

The bi male in question could only nod in acceptance, he had gotten over the bashfulness that came with sharing his hobby a long time ago.

 

Lexa blocked out Anya’s whining, something that was easy enough considering how absolutely enamored they were feeling. Once their friends had opened the floodgates they found they were capable of much more than an endless stream of Clarke running in their head.

 

“Guys she’s just so fucking beautiful and so cute. I think- no I am actually falling if not already in love with her. She’s pretty and her hair is gorgeous and I love her smile but also her laugh is so musical, I love it, and her nose is so cute and she’s just really hot like jesus fucking christ-”

 

“Definitely agree with you there.” Lexa shot a glare over Anya’s head to Luna who only shrugged, “Hey I’m not blind kid.”

 

Rolling their eyes Lexa continued, “Her sense of style is just 20/10 and she’s so kind and caring and she acts like she doesn’t know shit like she’s so humble but really she’s just so smart and creative. Like she’s in med school and she draws really, really well. She’s willing to giver her time and wisdom to everyone and she’s really funny and when I snark her she snarks me right back and she has great jokes and she shares my maddening love of dogs and just wow. She’s wow…”

 

Lincoln was just stunned with pure happiness for Lexa. If there was anyone that deserved the kind of joy he could see literally radiating from their body then it was them.

 

Anya sighed loudly, “Don’t suppose you forgot anything else there.” She sassed sarcastically. Unfortunately for her Lexa was in fact not quite done.

 

“Now that you mention it-” 

 

“Nnnooo,” Anya groaned in fake pain at her situation

 

Lexa continued, partly because of Anya’s goading but also because they really wanted the others to understand and maybe share in this pure moment of well, bliss, “-she gives really good hugs and she’s just so comforting. She has this beautiful voice but she only sings when the music’s too loud to hear her even though everyone should hear her because she’s crazy talented and she’s always down for late night adventures and just driving and not talking because sometimes silence says so much more and not having to think about or know what comes next doesn’t matter as long as we’re facing it together.”

 

Luna had to subtly wipe away a stray tear, “Just look at that guys that’s beautiful.”

 

“Coughgrosscough...in a cute way” Anya finally grudgingly admits before wrapping an arm around Lexa and squeezing her for a good few seconds, “We really are all happy for you Lexa. You deserve this.”

 

They looked down blushing, unable to hold all their gazes as even Aden had stopped playing and nodded in acceptance of the new development placed before them. A few tears escaped their eyes and Luna laughed and hugged them even as tears rolled down her own eyes for her friend. 

 

“We certainly hope this girl is as worth it as you say kid, if she hurts you she’s got us to deal with.”

 

Nodding Lexa removed their glasses to wipe their eyes with the front of their faded Star Wars empire shirt wondering for the millionth time in their life how they could become so lucky as to have these wonderful accepting people in their life. Anya who took random naps at all hours of the day, at some points loathed contact but loved to cuddle and as much as she hated mushy stuff was probably the only one of them to have read all of Lincoln’s fics. Lincoln, the shy yet artistic giant of the group. He often has problems with insomnia and bouts of depression but they don’t think they’d ever meet anyone as kind as he is. Luna, slightly eccentric maybe but very genuine in her actions, she was the heart of their rag tag group and had stopped them from infighting many times. And finally little Aden, the youngest but somehow he had grown up too fast. As unaffected as he may seem he truly did care for each and everyone of them and they all knew it. Plus the teen was a whiz with technology.

 

They had all been broken and bruised in their time, they all had scars but then they had all somehow found each other and in this moment Lexa couldn’t be more grateful for the wonder of their care for one another.

 

“Thanks guys.”

 

Their tranquility of the spontaneous group hug was only broken by Anya’s complaints, “Ok now get the fuck off of me.” and Aden’s snickering to make light of the situation. This was their family, their Kru and Lexa wouldn’t change it for the world.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first go at writing for a non binary character with they/them pronouns. I hope I did it well, I reread it myself but I am a bit tired so if I did anything wrong or used the wrong pronouns or anything feel free to let me know. I want to make sure this is right.


	21. Call me Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets trapped in a date and needs a way out, enter Lexa to her rescue with a phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: So once again my friends in group chat were being funny and one of them had a hot date with an unfortunately clingy girl. One thing led to another and this fic was born.
> 
> Mac: Is this cheesy and fluffy af? Yes. IS it also funny? I like to think so. Leave us a comment let us know but i think we did damn good kid

 

It was a quiet night. Unusually so. Lexa breathed calmly, glad to be able to have some time to focus on her writing. She had been busy the past few days and of course her co-author though eternally patient was getting anxious as anyone should. The chapter should have been finished days ago but Lexa could hardly find the time or the will to fill their document with the last two scenes needed to end this introductory chapter to their main story.

 

Breathing deeply she sighed bringing her hand to pinch the skin between her eyes. Maybe she just needed to take a step back, focus on other things until inspiration once again struck. Nodding she took a sip of her coffee and instantly regretted it, the poor vanilla chai mixture had gone cold at least an hour ago. Making a face at herself she determined a trip to the microwave a measly few meters away was in order.

 

With a gasp she made to quickly stand and groaned at the pain in her joint. Damn Lincoln for wanting to try a ‘revolutionary style of workout’ never again. She’d stick to her usual morning run and weight training thank you kindly. Limping slowly forward she finally reached her destination and loaded the cup into the radiation filled machine with a small cheer and self high five. That was until she realized she would have to take the cup back to her desk if she wanted to resume her activities. Instead she made a deal with herself and settled for the couch, the point was to take a step back anyway. Gingerly she lowered her beaten body ever so slowly into its warm embrace and curled her abused muscles into the corner.

 

It was then that the constant vibration coming from her pants pocket decided to register to her tired mind. Sighing Lexa wasn’t surprised to discover her odd new gaggle of friends were once again chatting away. They had met online surprisingly enough in their shared love of reading and writing for some of them. Most of them actually knew each other in real life or through maybe one or two degrees of separation. In fact three of them she knew for a fact lived within a reasonable driving distance from herself. Scrolling up she decided to entertain herself with what she missed so she could actually include herself in the current topic of conversation

 

**(11:51 pm)**

 

 **Skai Haiplana:** Ya’ll this date sucks, save me

 

That’s right Clarke did say she had a date tonight. The thought probably irked her more than it should.

 

 **Skai Haiplana:** Someone call me outta this

 **Niylah:** I would you see but, I don’t have your number ssooo

 **Skai Haiplana:** I don’t fucking care I need an evac ASAP, if you ever loved me

 **Tav:** I can’t with my bro and you know how he is he’ll get suspicious af and i can kiss my phone goodbye ;/

 **Skai Haiplana:** ANY other volunteers

 **Tav:** LMAO I really cant

 **Niylah:** Me neither

 **Skai Haiplana:** Not ex related

 **Niylah:** #rude

 **Skai Haiplana:** #badmemories

 **Skai Haiplana:** #doghouse

 **Niylah:** And here u thought we had an amicable separation

 **Skai Haiplana:** we did

 **Skai Haiplana:** ish

 **Skai Haiplana:** I think

 **Skai Haiplana:** The details are hazy

 **That So Gayven:** XD

 **Niylah:** The details were you asked for us to break up the week of my brithday

 **Skai Haiplana:** Someone fuckKING call me

 **Niylah:** And I said At least wait until its over

**Tav: Popcorn.gif**

**Skai Haiplana:** It was the week of my birthday too

 

She had suspected for a while that Niylah and Clarke had gotten together at some point but honestly she never outright asked and it was never really confirmed...Not that she spent a lot of time wondering whether it was true or not. It didn’t matter in any case.

 

 **Niylah:** SO we broke up on your birthday

 **Tav:** SMH RAE WHERE DID YOU GO CALL CLARKE

 **Skai Haiplana:** : Raven get me out of this!

 **HG Wells:** SHE DYING

 **That So Gayven:**  What’s an HG Wells

 **Skai Haiplana:** Don’t front Raven

 **That So Gayven:** new phone

 **That So Gayven:** who dis?

 **Niylah:** lol call Clarke, Raven

 **Skai Haiplana:** Save me

 **Skai Haiplana:** This girl wants to make it official

 **Skai Haiplana:** : swerve

 **Tav:** oh no

 **Niylah:** Lol hot date…

 **Skai Haiplana:** She is hot

 **Niylah:** Just sleep with her and not call...

 **Skai Haiplana:** I have morals!

 **Niylah:** It’s what I do with all my boring af dates

 **Skai Haiplana:** She’s not boring buuutttt I’m pretty sure I saw a Uhaul around the corner

 **Tav:** LOL

 **Niylah:** Lol so the clingy type

 **Skai Haiplana:** Seems like it

 **Niylah:** They’ll drive you out of the state

 **Skai Haiplana:** So we all agree she’s a no

 **Tav:** ye

 **Niylah:** Yhupp

 **HG Wells:** Smh

 

Lexa could understand both sides to an extent. No one wanted to endure a date with someone who seemed far more into it than they probably should have been for a first date. But then maybe the girl was just nervous and overcompensating. Heaven knows she probably would if she ever found herself with a date. At least now she was caught up in the conversation.

 

**(12:13 am)**

 

 **Heda Lexa:** I would call Clarke but I also don’t have your number

 **Heda Lexa:** Unless you want to PM me it

 **Skai Haiplana:** (123)456-7891

 **Niylah:** LOL this is when you know Clarkey is desperate

 **HG Wells:** What’s happening?

 **Tav:** Clarke wants to run away from her date

 **Tav:** ;/

 **Niylah:** Yhupp

 **HG Wells:** OOOOO

 

Shaking her head at the absurdity of it all, of all the ways to finally hear the beautiful blonde’s voice and get her number, Lexa supposed it could be worse. It picked up just after the second ring, “Hello”

 

**“Ohmigod hi? Hello? Hi friend?”**

 

Clearing her throat she nodded even though the raspy drawl clearly couldn't hear her, “Yes Clarke? It’s Lexa, um you wanted me to call-?”

 

 **“What?”** she heard almost frantic pacing from the other side, **“Jimmy? Jimmy fell into a well? OhmiGOD are you serious right now?”**

 

From further away Lexa could make out another voice talking loudly, **“Are you serious? Who the fuck is Jimmy!?”**

 

“Um yeah...uh Jimmy he’s got um blunt force trauma?”

 

**“Ohmigod, ohmigod he has blunt force trauma Ali. They think it’s a C3 or C5 rupture.”**

 

Lexa could only imagine the ‘what the fuck’ look adorning her face as she fought vainly to withhold her laughter in case she was on speaker phone. How this date was believing this story she had no idea, “Yeah he needs surgery. He’s about to go in.”

 

**“He needs surgery! They’re taking him to the ER no the OR right now.”**

 

“You should come see him before they wheel him in. He could have permanent damage to his uh, cerebral cortex thing.”, well there was a reason the brunette never studied medicine.

She heard the other annoyed voice pipe in again, **“Look Jimmy will be fine, we should enjoy our night.”**

 

What she heard next almost made her lose it with laughter **“Why should I get to be happy while Jimmy suffers? Oh don’t take poor Jimmy from me, he’s so young.”**

 

After a much more dramatic exit strategy call than she had imagined Clarke had ended the call with a whispered thank you to the receiver.

 

 **Heda Lexa:** Clarke that was hilarious

 **Skai Haiplana:** Gotta save Jimmy

 **Heda Lexa:** Gotta

 **Niylah:** Lol

 **Heda Lexa:** Bluntforce trauma

 **Heda Lexa:** C3 breaks

 **Heda Lexa:** He fell down a well

 **Tav:** smh

 **HG Wells:** SMH

 **That So Gayven:** Wait what happened

 **Tav:** Did she really say that?

 **Heda Lexa:** She really did it was amazing

 **Skai Haiplana:**  I really did, my poor cousin Jimmy

 **Tav:** Now that’s just rude

 **Heda Lexa:** I was trying not to die on my end

 **That So Gayven:** Wow Clarke rude

 **Skai Haiplana:** I needed to get to the OR

 **Heda Lexa:** Jimmy needed surgery guys

 **Tav:** Jimmy

 **Tav:** Jinny that fell into a well

 **Skai Haiplana:** I think he’ll live

 **Niylah:** Im still surprised you got away with texting us

 **Skai Haiplana:** She isn’t the brightest noodle I will say that

 **Heda Lexa:** That was the funniest thing I heard all night

 **Skai Haiplana:** We good, she can find her way home

 **Niylah:** Lol

 **Niylah:** You could’ve dropped her off, where’s the morals?

 **Skai Haiplana:** They left

 **HG Wells:** Damn

 **Skai Haiplana:** She was like “no kid, Jimmy is fine, goodnight.”

 **Tav:** YOU COULDN’T EVEN MAKE UP A GOOD LIE

 **That So Gayven:** Did you at least call her a cab?

 **Skai Haiplana:** and I was like “Why should I get to be happy if Jimmy doesn’t?”

 **Heda Lexa:** That is an exact quote

 **HG Wells:** You are so DRAMATIC

 **Skai Haiplana:** We should have recorded the convo

 **Heda Lexa:** So true

 **Skai Haiplana:** She thought it was a sex date

 **Skai Haiplana:** I’m a good ol Catholic girl I leave room for jesus

 **Tav:** Lol

 **Tav:** sure

 **That So Gayven:** Sure

 **Tav:**  Jesus gotta dance

 **HG Wells:** Ssuuree Clarke

 **Skai Haiplana:** She literally said “I thought we were having sex.”

 **That So Gayven:** Oh dang naw

 **Tav:**  Lmao

 **HG Wells:** Omgggg

 **Tav:**  Okokok you did good kid

 **Skai Haiplana:** And I said “God don’t wanna see me sexing you and praying for ol boy Jimmy. He too young to die.”

 **Heda Lexa:** Pretty sure the exact quote was “Don’t take poor Jimmy.”

 **Skai Haiplana:** Then she got out her seat and she slammed the restaurant door actually

 **Skai Haiplana:** Yes there was slamming

 **Skai Haiplana:** Can’t be sorry Jesus needed my mind on other things, now just to get home shit why is Uber having a rush now of all times

 **Tav:** I know you spend most friday nights curled up with a book, singing Hamilton or rewatching Harry Potter but normal people tend to actually go clubbing and be social

 **Skai Haiplana:** Ugh whatever O

 

Before she could stop herself or even really think through the consequences Lexa’s fingers quickly typed a message and hit send

 

 **Heda Lexa:** If you aren’t too far away I could always give you a lift

 

 _‘Fuck’_ she cursed her traitorous digits feeling absolutely scorned.

 

 **Skai Haiplana:** I can’t ask you to go out of your way for me Lex.

 

Even as she read the message giving her the perfect out her body refused to listen as she soon found herself with a jacket on her shoulders, boots zipped and keys firmly in hand.

 

 **Heda Lexa:** It’s not problem at all I need a breather anyway

 

If looks could kill Lexa would be sorely missing her right hand

 

 **Skai Haiplana:** Omg you’re so sweet saving me twice in one night here’s the restaurant address

 **Tav:** Sexy Lexi to the rescue

 **Heda Lexa:** That’s a horrible nickname

 **That’s So Gayven:** Horribly accurate

 **Tav:** AAAYYYEEE

 **That’s So Gayven:** AAYYEEEEE

 

Rather than reply now that she was firmly behind the wheel of her vehicle Lexa let her silence speak for itself. Just a fifteen minute drive later had her pulling up to the stunning blonde she had low key (high key) been pining over since she saw her real face in the chat months ago. Was it suddenly hot in here or- the AC in her car clearly needed fixing. Jeez what was it 100 degrees outside.

 

Clearly recognizing Lexa’s face as well Clarke instantly lit up like a Christmas tree and honestly she was a published writer there was a better and less cliche sounding way to describe what she was seeing but at the moment her words were betraying her as much as her fingers had.

 

“Hey there stranger.” Clarke said as she ambled into the passenger’s side leaving Lexa still as speechless as when she pulled up.

 

“Um- I, uh. Yes...hi.”

 

Clarke smiled hoping to ease the tension she saw set into those firm shoulders, “Hey no need to be nervous, though honestly I kind of am too. It’s lovely though to finally meet you.”

 

Yes. Meeting. Her. She could discuss that, that was a safe topic.

 

“Y-yeah. Likewise you are just- I mean you look incredible- I mean just your dress is absolutely gorgeous and I am going to stop talking before I make a fool of myself, you just came out of an annoying date you probably, definitely do not want to hear me compliment how that belt brings out your eyes and- there I did it. You know what why don’t I just…”

 

As she went to put the car in reverse and pull off from the curb she felt soft lips attach firmly to her cheek for a few seconds before pulling away, “Lexa thank you, for everything. And honestly I don’t mind the compliments or the rambling, It’s pretty damn endearing.”

 

Feeling a goofy grin take over most of her face she looked down as best as she could while driving a mobile hunk of metal to try and hide her blush and drove forward in a daze.

 

“Uh Lexa?”

 

“Yes Clarke?”

 

“We’re going the wrong way.”

 

...there was definitely no way she was hiding her blush now.

The rest of the drive to Clarke's place left Lexa with more of a blur of memory than anything. They had driven in a comfortable silence once the car was going in a determinedly better direction than before and Lexa was sad to depart from the blonde's company so soon. Before getting out of the car Clarke placed yet another kiss on Lexa's cheek leaving her a stunned mess and she smirked at her, "you have my number, think about calling me again maybe?"

"I will- Yes I- uh huh. Yes."

Giggling Clarke walked to her apartment but not before Lexa waved her arm awkwardly in a wave out her car window and Clarke returned it. Lexa couldn't help but look to the offending limb and feel personally attacked by it while also internally fist pumping at her tremendously good fortune. 

 


	22. I Know it's Late But Baby I Can't Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HSAU Clexa, Clarke and Lexa are thirsty lil cinnamon rolls and school is finally over! The gang just wants to catch a flick, eat and party but the power couple keeps getting distracted by the more pleasurable things in life ;/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mac: Enjoy the fic. ALSO NOTE THE RATING AND TAGS...thanks

**-14 hours earlier-**

  
  


Thank fuck

 

That was the only thought running through Clarke Griffin’s completely exhausted brain. Finally it was their first day of summer. A summer’s day, that had a lovely ring to it.

 

“WE’RE OUT BITCHES!”

 

Clarke bristled from beside her friend and turned to glare but the girl was way too hyped on the fact that their semester was finally over to give a damn about the murderous intent leaking off her friend.

 

Thankfully enough  for the young brunette, Clarke’s girlfriend decided to intervene on her behalf.

 

“Hey gorgeous.” Lexa whispered into her best friend’s ear, sliding up to bring her arm around her shoulders and reaching over to guide Clarke’s arm around her own waist.

 

“Lex.” The sight of her girlfriend instantly softened her features and brought a warm smile to the blonde’s face. 

 

Despite the fact that Lexa’s intervention probably saved her skin Octavia couldn’t help but make gagging noises at the disgustingly sweet public display of affection happening right in front of her. While she was glad they were done pretending that their love for each other was nothing more than a nonexistent more than platonic adoration the new level of couple-yness that was brought on with their admission of, as she liked to call it, The Feelings TM left her in many an awkward situation such as this one. Emphasis on the many...and they only just admitted their Feelings TM 6 days ago.

 

The poor girl dreaded to think of the next 4 years she had to spend with them in college. The good news is she wouldn’t be suffering alone. The bad news is Raven was slowly becoming just as miserable as she was and it was only 6 fucking days in, goddammit clexa.

 

“Where the fuck is Raven? If I have to endure anymore sappiness form the two of you I’m gonna hurl.” 

 

Lexa rolled her eyes in amusement while Clarke growled in annoyance at the large bang they felt resonate within the school walls. Octavia smirked beginning the countdown, “Three.”

 

The distant smell of smoke wafted slowly towards the trio and Lexa brought a hand to her nose, “Two.”

 

Clarke huffed and began to lead the small group away from the panicked stampeding of students as they tried to flee the part of the school that housed their Chemistry department, “One…”

 

Low and behold the moment the three safely exited the building with the assortment of teachers and staff they managed to spot none other than Raven, along with resident troublemaker Jasper and the poor cinnamon roll they probably roped along with them, Monty. Bellamy was glaring at them off to the side clearly unamused.

 

Clarke groaned loudly and put on her mature face, stomping up to their gang’s usual hangout tree on the far side of the football field and grabbed both Raven and Jasper firmly by their ears. Laughing at the louds “OW!” and “JESUS FUCK WE’RE SORRY PRINCESS!” Lexa and Octavia followed on, Octavia ruffling Monty’s hair as they strolled together behind the angry blonde and the poor mortals she had subjected to her wrath. 

 

By the time they reached the Griffin residence Raven and Jasper were both suffering from partial deafness in their right and left ears respectively as Clarke ranted at them the entire twenty minute walk back about how, “Fucking idiotic and irresponsible.” they were and how, “Lucky you are that we’re fucking graduating and even if they figure out it was you two behind it there’s not much they can do besides catapult you and your diplomas off their property.” 

 

Lexa had grabbed the bag of popcorn that Monty conveniently had in his backpack and the three happily watched the show from a few steps behind.

 

“And another thing!” Clarke exclaimed still fully in ranting mode even as she pulled out her keys and unlocked the front door allowing everyone to enter, “If you two got Monty in even the slightest bit of trouble after he worked so hard on his spotless permanent record I swear to god I’ll-”

 

“Ok, who’s up for a movie? Movie anyone? Yes you?” Lexa hinted nudging Octavia roughly with a ‘you owe me’ gleam in her eyes. Honestly the youngest of the group was having way too much fun not being on the receiving end for once.

 

“I’ll go start the Netflix!” Octavia shouted with feigned enthusiasm and a not at all subtle child’s version of fuck you.

 

Monty was already unloading the unpopped popcorn packages from his bag, sometimes Lexa worried about his apparent obsession with the stuff but it wasn’t necessarily unhealthy so she supposed it was fine.

 

Lexa herself approached the riled up beast contained within her feisty girlfriend placed a carefully measured hand around her waist, leaning her head sideways so she could press a kiss to her forehead, “Come on babe, it’s your turn to pick the movie for movie night remember.”

 

Clarke closed her eyes and let out a breath, crossing her arms with a huff. She refused to melt so easily in the middle of her tirade, “I know what you’re trying to do,”

 

“I’m not _ trying  _ to do anything.”

 

Clarke could just barely feel that smug fucking smirk she knew all too well on the brunette’s face and had to fight a smile of her own, “...it’s not going to work Lek-sa.” She said putting special emphasis on her name winning a tiny shudder in return.

 

“Saying it’s not going to work implies there was resistance to begin with…”

 

“Fu-” before Clarke could utter her comeback Lexa had her other hand cup the blonde’s cheek and pull her firmly into her Good Pillow Lips TM causing all thought to completely evaporate out her brain. Glaring at the two gawking in front of them Lexa signaled with her eyes for them to scram before she joined Clarke in their inevitable demise. Thankfully they got the hint and bolted to the kitchen to help Monty with the food and drinks but not before Raven waggled her eyebrows suggestively and held up what Lexa suspected was a peace sign but knowing the want to be mechanic was probably something far more lewd.

 

While Lexa’s mind was caught up in discovering the hidden intricacies that could be embedded within the two ‘V’ shaped fingers that most likely weren’t in fact a peace sign it was enough of a distraction for Clarke to pull away enough to murmur against her luscious lips, “There’s no way you should be able to be thinking that deeply.”

 

Before Lexa could begin to process this new set of data her back roughly met the smoothed and polished stone of the Griffin family estate wall and “Mmmm,” a strangled moan barely escaped her throat as Clarke began her strategic assault. Lexa felt her knees buckle as the blonde practically suckled on her tongue, only to give a sharp bite to her bottom lip. Thankfully she was held firmly against the wall by curvaceous hips that were currently rubbing against her in reckless abandon.

 

Lexa’s hips began bucking in tandem, subconsciously trying to gain some sort of friction in this war of needs.The older girl couldn’t help but whine as Clarke maneouvered her thigh firmly between Lexa’s leg providing a semblance of relief. Clarke flushed, angling her head to suck on the soft flesh just under Lexa’s jaw, trailing a line down and up the slim neck.

 

Lexa sucked in a sharp breath, hand trembling where it gripped firmly at Clarke’s waist, “Fuck Clarke.” Clarke smirked and somehow moved even closer relishing in the short warm breaths on her face as she felt Lexa grow more excited by the minute. She was already aching if the gyrating of her hips was anything to go by and Lexa’s needy whimpers right by her ear weren’t making it any easier to regain the self control she had obviously lost. She knew she was already wet even as she kept grinding her hot center against the bulge she could feel through the jeans they were both wearing, “You feel so fucking good Lex.” she groaned out.

 

Lexa hissed into blonde locks, trying and failing at remaining quiet. Why was she even trying to be quiet again? Oh right it was movie night...wait.

 

“Wait, Clarke.” Her hurried exclamation turned into a wanton moan as Clarke rolled her hips in just the right way that made her warmth spike downwards and caused her to throb inside her jeans. She picked a helluva day to go commando. Thankfully Clarke wasn’t too far gone that she couldn’t hear her girlfriend's protest and pulled back just enough for her now dark, cobalt eyes to meet Lexa’s own emerald gaze.

 

Fuck

 

Right, focus, movie night, friends. 

 

It took some boss level self control for Lexa to gently push Clarke back a bit further and attempt to gather her thoughts into sentences for her mouth to form. 

 

A needy whine was all she could utter but the space was enough for at least one of them to gain some kind of composure. Checking her watch she noted they had only been gone for a few minutes. Hopefully no one had noticed…

 

Extracting herself painfully slowly from the needy blonde in front of her Lexa diligently ignored the steady pulsating rhythm coming from her jeans and wordlessly led the smug blonde to the kitchen where Raven had just finished pouring the popcorn into three large bowls for their consumption. 

 

Much to her great relief Raven was too excited on getting to their impromptu movie to bother with any more suggestive and what Lexa guessed to be lewd comments and gestures. Lexa easily grabbed a bowl while Clarke helped a struggling Monty with a large bottle of Ginger Ale that was precariously balancing against the other assortment of snacks in his hands. 

 

Lexa and Raven are the first to release their cargo to the rambunctious pack animals brawling over who gets to hold the popcorn bowls while Monty tries to appease the losers with the pretzels and potato chips from the pantry. Clarke was the only one left standing by the time Octavia finished running around closing all the curtains and setting up the projector as she poured the drinks before eventually calling her friends, “Lazy asses, do it yourself.”

 

The Griffin residence was quite large, mainly due to the fact that Abby Griffin was the chief of surgery at the local hospital and Jake Griffin was the Director of the engineering department at Arkadia Technologies, the company, founded by Jake, Marcus Kane, Thelonious Jaha and Callie Cartwright right out of university dabbled in a bit of everything as long as the technology needed innovating and let’s face it. Technology would always need innovating in one form or another. They worked on everything from cars to cellphones to coffee machines. Abby called them the nerdy bunch and the long time friends were hardly ones to dispute her claims.

 

In the den where the group of friends were trying to settle down, Bellamy, Monty and Octavia had taken first dibs on the couch. Jasper was in the beanie and it was an unspoken rule that Raven would get the reclining chair so her leg could be slightly elevated through however long they were to be seated. Lexa was in the only remaining seat, the comfy armchair that Clarke had to beg her father for after she fell in love during a random outing to the mall two counties over.

 

Smiling coyly Clarke made her way to the armchair which was a bit further back from their friends’ prying eyes. Raising a brow she stopped in front of the chair as the opening credits played on the screen. Lexa smiled, “You can sin-uh i mean sit...you can  _ sit _ with me. Ehem.”

 

As the first character walked on the projected screen of their movie Clarke nimbly positioned herself, butt firmly between Lexa’s legs as her own legs spread sideways over the edge of the armrest. The brunette’s hand came to rest on the outstretched legs and started rubbing soft circles as the commentary from the comedy movie began. She was so attentive to the men telling their story in front of them that she hardly noticed when Clarke leaned back into her chest, but she definitely noticed when the girl wiggled to reposition her hips.

 

She swallowed hard and may have squeezed Clarke’s leg a bit to get a handle on the sound she knew wanted to escape her throat.

 

“So I can sin with you huh?”

 

“...huh?”

Lexa’s mind was on a new kind of autopilot as Clarke moved her hips again, this time torturously slow pressing hard into her crotch area. Clarke turned so she face facing forward, same as Lexa, and squirmed until the girl finally opened her legs more so she could sink as far back as possible.

 

Now Clarke of course knew exactly what she was doing and she knew exactly how it was affecting her girlfriend if the semi she could now feel under her ass was any indication. Let it never be said that Lexa was small in that...area. Her girlfriend was actually quite well endowed and was at that moment, breathing harshly against the skin of Clarke’s neck.

 

Leaning her neck back so her head rest on Lexa’s shoulder left the poor quivering brunette’s mind in a new form of empty. The lips enclosing her earlobe had her heart practically stuttering with the tiny gasps she could barely make out now that Clarke’s mouth was so close to her ear.

 

“Mmmm, no answer Lex? At least little Lexa is happy to see me.” 

 

An impassioned  “Clarke,” was the only thing Lexa managed to grunt out. Thankfully the movie was louder, their friends at least were trying to follow the plot and the armchair being further back was also a plus.

 

Clarke continues subtly rolling her hips in just the right way, practically smother the growing problem in Lexa’s pants. Not that her girlfriend is complaining much. In fact one of Lexa’s arms comes to encircle Clarke’s waist pushing them even more firmly together while the other rests languidly on the blonde’s hips. Squeezing with every pulse of pleasure. The tiny moans Lexa is muffling by biting into Clarke’s shoulder is enough to make the younger girl’s walls clench, desperately wishing she had chosen more appropriate attire for their current activities. Like no attire at all, that would have been a great idea.

 

“You feel so fucking good Lex, you’re getting so big.” The dirty talk is almost enough to make Lexa lose it but she refuses to give Clarke that much satisfaction.

 

The hand Lexa has around her waist climbs slowly to the hem of her shirt, nimbly shifting under to the heated skin she so craves to feel. Exhaling hard through her nose Lexa felt the moment Clarke’s heartbeat sped up as her fingers trialed dangerously close to the waistband of her pants. 

 

Looking up she made sure no one was paying attention to them before she removed the hand on Clarke’s hip to her mouth before she plunged her hand straight into the warmth previously hidden to her.

 

Clarke just barely chokes in the, “Fuck,” that threatened to be far too loud for them to hide or pretend didn’t happen while watching a movie in a room full of their friends even with Lexa trying to muffle her. Clarke reaches back and grabs a cushion in a small attempt to cover what Lexa’s fingers are doing to her. Almost playfully teasing her, stroking through the slickness she knows has gathered there. Clarke has to fight to keep her breathing even and quiet, biting her lip in anticipation. Until finally, finally Lexa’s fingers just barely graze the hood of her clit and it’s enough to make her curl forward in her seat, digging back harder into Lexa’s lap and they both have to fight off a groan. 

 

Deciding to be merciful then Lexa starts an indulgent rhythm, encircling the nub with sure, practised ease. Though there is little light, the sight of Clarke’s chest heaving, eyes clenched tight and lip bitten is almost enough to bring Lexa to the edge herself.

 

“Fuck Clarke,” She breathes out softly still very much aware that the two are not alone.

 

It only takes Lexa a moment to decide to fuck it all and get her girl to her release as fast as possible if they don’t want to get caught in such a compromising position.

 

Clarke could feel her body almost violently shudder, damn how was she so close already. Lexa’s lips latched on, sucking up and down the expanse of her extended neck. And her lips, damn. Clarke could think about her lips for days. She had never been kissed so softly but still so passionately in all of her life.

Her voice came out in soft pants as Lexa’s fingers moved suddenly, the brunette slid her fingers into her folds and Clarke had to let out a groan into the back of her throat. 

 

Her bent leg twitched feeling the muscles contract when Lexa’s her middle finger grazed her opening. It seemed her girlfriend was done with the teasing so she used her deft fingers to press against either side of Clarke’s clit while one flicked it repeatedly making her body tremble in time to the flicking.

 

Taking her little finger Lexa languidly trailed it from the bottom of her folds back up to her clit and causing Clarke to let out a low groan. God she was so wet.

 

Her breathing was caught in her chest as Lexa stuck two fingers inside of her and she nearly growled at the feeling. Her walls clenching at the sudden intrusion. And then her hips were bucking and she was moving her hips and grinding, she new the soft pants and whimpers were leaving her mouth but she no longer cared enough to stop them. Thankfully enough Lexa still kept a hand firmly in place to muffle the noises from her lips.

 

Clarke could feel it, the heat building up, her back arched off Lexa’s firm body, her other hand tightly fisting the armrest of the chair. Damn it felt so good.

 

Her hip thrusting became erratic as she felt it building up within her she was almost there but she just needed that push

 

And then she heard it. A groan right by her ear, so low and so possessive that it caused her whole body to tremble.

 

She opened her eyes, turned her neck and stared…right into Lexa’s piercing green ones. The raw animalistic hunger she saw there was enough to set her off the precipice and she felt her orgasm hit her hard. She only just managed to bring her right hand, holding the chair cushion over Lexa’s hand on her mouth in an attempt to further stifle her screams never once breaking eye contact with the woman before her as she arced impossibly high off the bed and came crashing down.

 

She had to close her eyes then as a wave of tiredness hit her. Clarke didn’t think she had ever felt so oddly content in her lover’s arms.

 

Though her own body was on edge and she spasmed with every small shift of the girl in her arms Lexa felt fulfilled at having left Clarke so satisfied and wrapped both arms around her middle, pressing a kiss to her head.

 

**-12 hours earlier-**

 

Before the movie ends Clarke has the good sense to go and change her ruined pair of underwear and Lexa has more or less calmed down enough to at least hide her erection. Clarke had of course offered to help out her little situation but it would have been a hell of a lot messier to deal with than Clarke’s and if they both went to the bathroom there’s no way their friends wouldn’t have known something was up...pun intended.

 

Instead she devoutly ignored Clarke’s pleas to make it up to her and turned her full attention on the two immature idiots running around the screen and absolutely ruining their sister’s wedding. It was actually a really funny movie.

 

After it was done though and the bleary eyed teens blinked their eyes and hissed at the light pouring from the bulb above their heads they steadily found themselves extremely...bored. 

 

“Who’s up for naptime? I just wanna lay here aanndd-” Jasper reached over attempting to lay his head in Bellamy’s lap but soon found himself dropping into the now warm and empty seat on the couch. The older boy shooting him a very annoyed look.

 

Raven jumped up, stretching and clapped her hands to grab their attention, “Nap time? What are we toddlers? It’s a Friday night, school’s finished and it’s only now 8 o’clock. You know what that means.”

 

Octavia excitedly whooped and jumped up from her seat, “Time to party bitches!”

 

Shrugging everyone agreed with different levels of enthusiasm and the group split up to change into more appropriate attire.

 

Stopping at the entrance Lexa pressed a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, “I’m going to miss you.”

 

Octavia groaned and pulled the older girl away from those gorgeous blue eyes and golden hair and soft lips and amazing boo-

 

“We are literally leaving to come back here!”

 

Raven rolled her eyes, “How are they so gross? How?”

 

Bellamy shrugged, “Beats me.”

 

Clarke pouted but relented her hold on Lexa’s still outstretched arm, “See you in a bit babe.” Lexa promised.

 

“I’ll be the one in blue.”

 

“Oh for the love of, can you both stop being disgusting for like a minute!?”

 

Lexa allows their friends to drag her down the Griffin family driveway. If left to their own devices the group knows there’s no way they would be seeing the girls at the club tonight, or at least not until much, much later.

 

**-5 hours earlier-**

 

Pulling up at Grounders Octavia whooped glad to be free of the restrictive car. Not a minute later Anya pulled up in her van with Wells, Miller, Murphy and Tris.

 

“Thanks for the ride sis!” Tris yelled, pressing a cheek to the amused woman, “Not a problem, don’t do anything I wouldn’t kid, call me whenever it’s not like you have classes.”

 

The group let out a cheer at that and made their way inside instantly spotting Lincoln, Echo, Harper, Monroe and Ryder by the bar where Lincoln was mixing drinks.

 

Tris giggled skipping into Ryder’s arms while Octavia went to give Lincoln a chaste smooch much to her brother’s chagrin. At least he knew the older guy would treat his sister right.

 

Setting up at their usual booth in the back corner right by the bar so Lincoln can join their conversation as well the young people catch up and joke, ebb and flow with the up beat and calming atmosphere around them. When Lincoln and his co-worker bring over the food and drinks the party really started to heat up.

 

Feeling the bass start up on the next song Clarke pulls her girlfriend away from the group and onto the dancefloor.

 

**_I know it's late, I know it's late_ **

**_And, baby, I can't focus, focus_ **

 

Pulling Lexa as close as possible Clarke spun around so her back was to Lexa’s front and began slowly moving her hips back and forward to the rhythm.

 

**_I just flew in town today_ **

**_I'm hoping that you notice. Did you notice?_ **

  
  


Lexa felt a shudder in her lower back and tried to stay as composed as possible. It was hard enough trying not to get riled up considering their earlier activities and feeling of the music in her bones with the girl she loved pressed to close to her in such a sensual way was not helping the return of her raging erection. If this was a movie it would be entitled Boner Part 2: Revenge of the Hips.

 

**_I just posted my landing, oh_ **

**_Wondering if the same old understanding stands_ **

 

Clarke was basically in her element. All their friends melted away when it was just her and Lexa. The movement to the beat was something she felt herself addicted to at an early age and she, Octavia and Raven would often go out for the sole purpose of letting off some stress through dance. Point being the Griff knew exactly how to move and she knew her girlfriend well enough that the shaft pressing into her butt was hardly a surprise.

**_I know you got work pretty early, I'll be around 'bout 3:30_ **

**_Usually you're done by one, so, baby, when I wake you up_ **

 

Still though, Lexa had been suffering from almost an hour ago and Clarke was never one to not take care of a problem, no matter how big or small. Easing them over slightly with a bit added pressure from her hips Clarke soon had them pressed into a dark corner and smirked deviously. 

 

Lexa almost squeaked feeling a hand travel under her t-shirt to scratch lightly against the side of her ribs. The brunette felt a hand wandering down her side, across her abs, she tensed with anticipation until it seemed Clarke had given in and finally went under the base of her jeans to grasp the base of Lexa’s now throbbing erection.   
  
This time the older of the two couldn’t be bothered to muffle her groans. The music and chatter would drown them out anyway.

 

**_Just let me ride, fuck you back to sleep, girl_ **

 

Giving a teasing squeeze Clarke’s hand started up a familiar rhythm, up and down, squeezing and releasing ever so gently. Steadily teasing her thumb over the slit on top of the pulsing head.

 

Arching into the cement wall Lexa shivered at the firm and confident strokes.

 

“Oh my god Clarke.”

 

She didn’t care about the smug smile she was sure her girlfriend was sporting as she leaned her head back and let out a long groan. Clarke was pumping her for all she was worth.

 

Fuck

 

She brought her left hand up blindly to squeeze and the ample rack her girlfriend was blessed with. Clarke only smiled leaning forward knowing how infatuated Lexa could be at times with her cleavage, “Oohhhh fuck Clarke.”

 

Lexa moaned in reckless abandon, every thought about them potentially being seen in a public place doing such a sinful act was honestly starting to be a bit of a turn on. Her insides clenched in anticipation as a hot spike or arousal flooded to her cock.

 

Lexa couldn’t hold back her whimpers, a reverent breathy sound escaped her mouth that vaguely resembled the blonde’s name and it just sought to work those hands around her harder.

 

“Fuck Lex.”

 

Lexa’s frame melted into Clarke’s soft curves in front her and before she knew it she was leaning so her hand was pressing into the firm flesh of Clarke’s ass, holding her there tightly. 

 

Hot puffs of air pressed on her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine. Her ragged panting she was sure mirrored her own and she almost lost it when Clarke bit down on her ear.

 

“That feel good baby?”

 

Her muscles clenched and she pulled her neck away from Clarke’s attentive lips to bring her into a bruising kiss, both of their muscles clenching at the feeling.

 

The hand disappeared for a moment causing Lexa to pathetically whine into their kiss until it returned with a slick wetness that could only have come from Clarke’s probably drenched folds.

 

Lexa felt the spike in the base of her cock as it swelled in Clarke’s hands and then she was gone. Clarke got enough warning from Lexa’s body to dip down and suck around the top of Lexa’s cock before it erupted and messed up their clothes.

 

Lexa panicked for a moment feeling her knees buckle but thankfully Clarke was there or she may have collapsed onto the hard floor tiles and she really did not want to have to explain to a paramedic how she fainted from a handjob. A spectacular handjob but still…

 

She felt kisses up and down her jaw and at the corner of her lips and gave a lazy smile, “Wow.” 

 

“That’s one word for it.” Clarke agrees oddly feeling as winded as Lexa looked.

 

Their lips met again full of passion and adoration. Tasting herself in Clarke’s mouth, Lexa soon turned the kiss heated, pressing Clarke into the wall she was against, pressed so close Clarke’s heaving chest was rubbing against her clothed breasts. It doesn’t escape her notice that Clarke is still gently holding her softening length but eventually the blonde goes to softly tuck her back into her pants.

 

It isn’t long before they manage to break out of their blissful sex cloud and stumble back to their friends giggling like kids who weren’t supposed to eat the cookies before dinner but damn did they really enjoy that dessert. It’s a stroke of luck that most of their friends have either disappeared on the dance floor or are too drunk playing beer pong and billiards to have noticed how long the girls were gone. 

 

Monty, Harper and Miller were challenging some college boys to darts. Raven and Monroe were dancing in such an uncoordinated way that they must have had a few shots while they were gone. Bellamy seemed to be dancing not too far away with Echo Ryder and Tris in a group and Octavia and Wells were focused on their game of pool. They actually got away without being caught.

 

At least that’s what Lexa thought until Lincoln threw a devilish wink her way. What happened to the shy older boy that used to protect her from bullies? She suddenly wasn’t sure she appreciated the change Octavia brought about in her big brother figure because if the motions he was trying to not so subtly make with his hands was any indication he had been spending way too much time with Octavia and Raven.

 

The night became a bundled mess of stories and laughter, dancing and tequila. Way too much tequila. Still none of them could say they regretted it when they all tumbled into Anya’s van, Lincoln’s jeep, Monroe’s truck and Bellamy’s car. Anya shook her head in unimpressed affection at the gaggle of teens that had all come to be like family to her and saluted at Lincoln who struggled to keep Ryder and Wells upright. Octavia and Raven were fully knocked out but thankfully Clarke managed to get them to buckle their seat belt before she completely fell asleep on them.

 

Somehow Jasper had ambled into the bed of Monroe’s truck before he checked out and no one really had the heart to move him so Monty sighed and hopped in the bed too telling the red head to drop them off at his place since it was closer. Lexa was a lot easier to wrangle into Bellamy’s back seat since she was practically curled up to the girl like a drunk koala, even going so far as to sit in the blonde’s lap. 

 

Clarke just chuckled, she didn’t really mind and Bellamy checked once more to make sure everyone was seated with a ride home before he pulled out of the club’s parking. 

 

**-Present-**

 

Snuggled in the warmth of her large duvet, feeling the light puffs of breath on her neck that let her know that Lexa was fast asleep and curled around her back Clarke sighed in content just happy to be held. The raindrops slid lazily down the pane, a light drizzle in preparation for the hot summer months. Finals were finally over, thank fuck. Her mother wasn’t back by the time they almost fell through her door and she had to escort Lexa up the stairs to her room but she probably was now. It was their first sleepover as girlfriends...not that their parents knew. All things considered it was a good day.

 

She was so sleepy, it was only, looking to her nightstand a glaring 5:12 A.M kept prodding at her eyelids with its harsh red glow so much so that she turned it away clumsily in her annoyance. And yet, something had woke her up. 

 

Lexa grunts in her sleep probably irritated that Clarke had moved and threw a leg around her waist to keep her still and oh...Ohhh. She can feel Lexa’s morning wood. And fuck, finals are finally over, they had partied till about 2 A.M and they are both super tired and they should be SLEEPING but jesus fucking christ Clarke’s never been the type of girl that denies herself little (big) pleasures in life.

 

Is it a bit weird? I mean kind of because Lexa is sleeping but the way her hips are subtly moving against her leg really aren’t helping things at all. Lexa is so fucking hot and they haven’t had enough time today to themselves to REALLY do stuff and leaving Clarke with a total case of blue balls, nevermind her lack of said genitalia. So she decided to send a big fuck it to the universe and moves her body until she’s straddling Lexa’s waist and starting to grind.

 

She can tell after a minute by Lexa’s breathing that she’s really starting to wake up in more ways than one. The brunette is awakening but she’s not completely awake yet. Probably stuck in that place between real life and dreams where you can feel and hear stuff but it still feels like a dream. 

 

Clarke is well aware that she is basically dry, or well, wet humping her girlfriend and she can see Lexa’s eyelids fluttering and she sighs because she knows Lexa’s finally awake. 

 

Still enraptured by that one catchy song from the club Clarke leans down and starts softly singing that little part that goes “Don't say a word, don't you talk. Just hold on tight to me, girl. Fuck you back to sleep girl” in Lexa’s ear.

 

And damn if that isn’t a way for Lexa to wake up all wide eyed wonder, in awe at her girlfriend and so damn turned on. Clarke can’t take it anymore so she asks “May I?” her eyes shooting in between then where her hips were keeping any coherent kind of words from forming on the brunette’s mouth. She can only nod because she doesn’t trust herself not to scream out her pleasure right now and neither of them need Abby waking up to see them like this...

 

They’re both exhausted, drained from the hours of the previous day catching up to them but they’re also so fucking turned on and Lexa is grasping Clarke’s hips in a desperate attempt to just succumb to the  desire and longing coursing through them both.

 

Clarke gets it though even without words and takes Lexa’s dick, reaching to get it through the slit in her green lantern boxers and she just pushes her panties to the side and takes Lexa inside her right there and then. They stifle their groans to the best of their ability fighting to stay silent.

 

Both of them sleepy and tired with their clothes still on and far too needy and horny to care.

 

It’s only been a few minutes sheathed in Clarke’s warmth but Lexa knows she’s is almost there because holy shit her girlfriend feels so good.

 

In the back of her head she realizes this is one of the few times Clarke is way too lazy to get a condom, sure she’s on the pill but they are always extra careful even if her sperm count is low… Her still sleepy and foggy mind is still trying to process everything, Clarke riding her, the breathless gasps, the lack of a condom and she lasts longer than she always does just because of how cluttered her thoughts are.

 

FUCK it just takes a few minutes and Clarke is coming and Lexa is too. One of the rare  times Lexa lasted long enough so they come together and it feels SOOO great.

After it’s done and the shaking has stopped and Clarke’s no longer clenching and milking her dick Lexa basically passes out.

 

Clarke huffs in laughter and carefully removes herself from the bed trying as much as possible to keep her room clean as she runs over to the bathroom to clean herself and then brings a wet cloth to clean up Lexa. She tucks her dick back into her boxers and cuddles to her side, covering both of them with the blankets to get those few hours of sleep they still have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Liked it? All mistakes are me and Mac's cause we were way too tired to reread this


	23. Two up Top, Two Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes to get her wisdom teeth pulled, queue high rambling and butt references

“WWwwoooOOOOoo!”

 

“Oh my goodness.”

 

“WWWWOOO!”

 

Wells paused looking between the two obviously entertained women lounging near the doorway he was about to enter, “Did they already take her teeth out?”

 

“Oh you can bet Griffin’s sweet ass, they did.” Octavia nodded in agreement with Raven, reaching over to fist bump her. 

 

“Oh yeah she is super up there in the clouds thanks to those happy drugs. Pretty sure she was trying to get up and twerk not too long ago.”

 

Wells’ face scrunched in concern but it was quickly abated by another yell from the room before them. Raven rolled her eyes, and turned her head to face the doorway, “Fuck off Griff before your bootylicious self starts some kind of wolf howl.”

 

Octavia giggled from beside the mechanic and the voice he had become very acquainted with, yelled from within the hospital room, “Don’t tell me to stop, I- I’ll slap the shit outta you Reyes!” 

 

The young man shook his head, passing inside the room to find Clarke lying in a chair, head lolling on the headrest as she waved her left arm around in what Wells assumed was a slapping motion. A bed was next to her, ruffled but unoccupied. He could just make out some cotton in her mouth from the way her cheeks were puffed up.

 

“Clarke.”

 

Her head snapped to the side so quick he feared for whiplash but then a goofily wide grin settled on his best friend’s face, “Leexxxaaaa!” 

 

He had never heard the blonde pronounce Lexa’s name while sounding so much like...well...a baby. It was a bit off putting actually. 

 

“Well actually I’m Wells,” He looked around then suddenly confused, “Isn’t Lexa supposed to be here with you?” he asked while settling closer to the girl, reaching out to grab the hand that still appeared to be slapping the air before it hit him accidentally

 

“Hey you,” the young medical intern smiled down at the girl that was basically his sister, brushing away some errant blonde locks with his free hand

 

“Wells?”

 

“That would be me,” he responded patiently

 

“Where’s Leeeexxxxxxx... “ The young medical intern rasped energetically, “I gotta tell her I feel fricking amaaaazing. Oh my god we should do this all the time!” 

 

Wells couldn’t help but chuckle, “Do what? Get high on pain meds and have our wisdom teeth removed? Because I think we need an actual medical reason for that and yours are officially gone,”  he joked.

 

Clarke paused and looked at him seemingly stunned until he moved to wave a hand in front her eyes, “Clarke? You ok-”

 

“They’re GONE?”

 

The young man leaned back not expecting the yell right into his ear and stared at Clarke with widened eyes, “Uuhh, yeah that’s kind of why you’re here silly.” 

 

The poor surgeon in training was in no way prepared when the blonde began sobbing in a way he had never seen before. And he had seen her cry quite a few times but this was something. Like ugly crocodile tears kind of sobbing. Tears streamed down her face, snot was collecting by her nose, and Wells became very concerned at the prospect of her accidentally swallowing one of the cotton balls in her duress. 

 

“WELLS how could you let them be taken! I didn’t even get to say goodbye! What if they’re lonely!? They left me all ALONE!”

 

“Oh no, no, no. Please no crying,” Seeing her only get more frantic in her sudden onset misery he became alarmed “Raven! Octavia!” He quickly ran to the door to find the hospital hall empty save for the random nurse engaged in whatever was on their clipboard. One such nurse approached him calmly, “Sir do you have an emergency?”

 

She had on a very disappointed mother type glare that made him gulp. He rubbed his neck feeling rather sheepish, “Well I mean no just my friend started crying and-”

 

“Are they in pain sir?” 

 

“Uuuhhh.” technically she did just have teeth taken out so he supposed she could be in pain but- wait no he was a medical intern for crying out loud he knew this. Get a grip Jaha. Composing himself he replied, “Uh no sorry my friend is just really high on anesthesia and began crying and I may have kind of panicked a bit.”

 

The nurse gave him a long withering look before nodding, passing him a small pack of kleenex tissues and glancing back at her files, “Well do try to keep the noise level low we are in a hospital.”

 

“Uh-um yes, yes of course nurse. Thank you.”

 

Cringing internally he went back to face his sobbing friend to find that thankfully the worst of her sadness seemed to be over as she hiccupped and sniffled. Wells walked up and wiped her face free of her bodily fluids as gently as he could before depositing the dirty tissues in the trash. 

 

“Wells?” She asked searchingly as he walked over to the bin. 

 

“Yup right here, you feeling better kid?” 

 

Tears were still falling albeit lightly and she looked composed enough, using one of the tissues herself to clean her face, “I just wanted to look like NIcki Minaj when I woke up.”

 

He paused, one eyebrow raised high, “You wanted to look like Nicki Minaj? What are you talking about Clarke?”

 

She sniffed wiping her eyes, “I just wanted to be her when I woke up,” she lightly sobbed again, “I- I just wanted to have  _ her _ butt.”

 

He stood with his mouth hung open. What was with the girls and butts today?

 

He kneeled beside her chair and awkwardly patted her knee, “There there. I’m sure your butt is just fine.” 

 

Clarke threw up her hands in clear exasperation at his answer, “Of course it’s fine it’s my butt, but it isn’t her butt.”

 

She looked to him for any understanding but the poor guy was lost, “But you came here to get your teeth done.”

 

“But I didn’t know that,” she whined, “I thought I would get her butt when I woke up.”

 

“Oh...huh well.”

 

“I paid a lot of money to pull up in the monster automobile gangsta with a bad bitch that came from Sri Lanka yeah I’m bout that Tonka color of Willy Wonka you may be the king but watch the queen conquer,” she said on the verge of crying again

 

He had to admit he was kind of impressed

 

It was then a groan sounded from the adjoining bathroom door, followed by a tap running and then the door opened. Oh so that’s where Lexa was.

 

The girl stumbled into the room on wobbly legs and Wells quickly stood to help her, placing an arm around her waist, “Wait you both got your teeth out today?” 

 

Clarke groaned, “Apparently!” 

 

Lexa grunted in answer and glared at him all the way to the hospital bed. At the very least she didn’t seem as talkative as her girlfriend was. Whether that was a good thing remained to be clear. 

 

“Lexxxaaa,” the blonde whined from her chair.

The brunette girl hummed, “They all lied to us Lex there’s no anacondas with buns hun.”

 

Wells was quite tempted to point out that the anacondas were in fact not the ones with the buns but rather the ones that didn’t want none  _ unless _ you had buns….hun.

 

The older of the two crossed her arms where she lay in the bed and pouted. 

 

“I know right? See Wells she gets it. Lexxxaaaa I love you sooo much babe.” 

 

Clarke made grabby hands and tried to support her weight enough to leave the chair but ended up falling back into it, “uughhgh,”

 

He was at a loss as Clarke continued to struggle and went over, gently pushing her back down, “How about you stay right here for now Clarkey-”

 

Before he could finish his sentence Lexa practically growled from the bed and now both young women were struggling to stand somehow, “Ok or how about Clarke goes in the bed with Lexa yeah?”

 

The blonde and brunette locked eyes before both nodding and Clarke remained pliant, allowing Wells to lift her bridal style out of ther chair and over the bed rail.

 

“There we go, now where the heck did our other friends run off to?”

 

Clarke shrugged innocently and Lexa hardly spared him a glance too busy trying to, what appeared to be, burrowing into Clarke’s black hoodie. 

 

While he was worried about how Lexa aggressively nuzzling Clarke’s chest would affect her healing gums he really didn’t want to see what would happen if he tried to dissuade her.

 

Speaking of the devils from earlier that had abandoned him, Octavia and Raven gallivanted back into the room holding a few papers but stopped upon seeing the couple in the bed. 

 

Raven rolled her eyes a looked pointedly at the young man they had left in charge for admittedly longer than was necessary but those two gays were exhausting while sober. Loopy them was an entire mess of sappiness that neither of the two could deal with for extended periods of time without getting toothaches of their own.

 

“We left you here to watch them smart guy not let them engage in acts of voyeurism.”

 

Octavia snickered, going over to flick each girl in the forehead, “Yeah geniuses, pretty sure public indecency is still frowned upon in hospitals.”

 

Clarke awkwardly shot her hand into the air, narrowly missing Lexa’s small ear, and proceeded to give her best friends the finger.

 

“And where the fuck did you two get off to?”, Wells asked irritatedly. 

 

The two girls that weren’t loopy on pain meds immediately began to mock him, crossing their arms and cocking their hips, “Oh you know, nowhere,” Raven sassed, looking disinterestedly at her nails, “just getting the release forms for these two gay idiots.”

 

Looking somewhat reprimanded Wells backed off slumping in defeat, “...I suppose that’s a good reason as any to leave me alone with  _ them _ ,” he complained even as Lexa finally managed to completely unzip Clarke’s hoodie.

 

“Woah oh there Woods, not that we don’t all love a glimpse of that good earth cleavage but maybe use your hands to sign these release forms huh?” 

 

Lexa grunted but otherwise still pretty unresponsive to much besides what Clarke was murmuring into her ear.

 

Octavia groaned, “Be thankful Jaha, we’ve been stuck with them for hours, the few minutes you’ve had were nothing. You missed the entire love confession palooza I swear they practically said their soon to be wedding vows and we had to stuff all this gauze into Lexa’s mouth just to shut her up.”

 

That would explain her odd caveman form of communication.

 

Raven went to Clarke’s side of the bed and Octavia took Lexa’s side, each reaching for a hand to get some semblance of a signature on the documents. He had to admit they had a point there. But still…

 

Failing at getting either girl to cooperate Octavia brightened with an idea, “We’ll get you guys whatever you want if you just sign the damn documents.”

 

Catching onto her train of thought Wells spoke up too, “Yeah we can get you a frosty form Wendy’s you love their frosty right Lexa?”

 

Raven nodded turning to Clarke “Do you want a frosty Griff?”

 

Instantly perking up both girls tried sitting up enough to let their friends direct their hands.

 

Clarke smiled wide seeing Octavia and Raven go to deliver their papers back to the nurse’s station on the below floor and grabbed onto Wells’ wrist, “Yeah yeeaah I want that I want a frosty and, no i want ice cream instead and I wanna...I want...”

 

“What is it?” he asked seeing her struggle with her thoughts

 

“Will they get mad if- I wanna rap.” she responded seriously

 

“I think they want you to be quiet now.” The young man cringed knowing she wouldn’t take his negative answer 

 

“I wanna rap...I wanna rap Nicki, that’s my dream.” she whimpered practically on the verge of tears again.

 

Octavia walked back into the room with two folded wheelchairs just catching the end of their conversation, “...Clarke how old are you?”

 

The blonde turned to her answering immediately, “Seventeen.”

 

Octavia and Wells looked to one another, then back to the blonde before bursting out in laughter, “No Clarke ahahahhah you’re twenty-three you weirdo.”

 

“What…” she stared off into the hospital window looking terrified and Lexa draped an arm around her, clinging like a koala. After a minute Clarke finally turned back to face them her mouth wide, exposing the bloodied gauze, with frightened searching eyes, “How long were we in there guys?”

 

\--

 

It took a bit more bargaining and a lot of thank you’s to the nurses before the trio could convince the two girls into Wells jeep and off to the closest ice cream parlor.

 

They then watched baffled as Lexa began crying after her first bite of ice cream.

 

“For pete’s sake. What’s wrong with  _ you _ now?” Octavia lamented

Snifffing harshly Lexa took a breath and wailed, “The doctors put magic spells on my tongue. I can’t taste my ice cream.”

 

Octavia and Wells couldn’t help but face smack as Lexa continued her tirade, “Where’s my tongue? I can’t find it, they took it!”

 

Clarke seemed to finally catch on to the problem and shoved her own cup of ice cream into Octavia’s hands before reaching over and placing her fingers in Lexa’s mouth, “Here’s your tongue right here Lex.” She responded while pinching it between her thumb and fore finger.

 

“Thhfff mmfgg gh tonggffy?” Lexa asked incomprehensible while her appendage was held hostage by her girlfriend. Though apparently, as with her grunts, Clarke could understand her just fine.

 

“Yeah this is your tongue. It’s so soft, guys!” the artist exclaimed in excitement, “her tongue is so soft come touch it!”

 

Octavia held up her hands leaning as far away as she could while in the back seat, “I think we’re good Clarke.” 

 

“Clarke please take your hand out her mouth you’re gonna hinder the blood from clotting and have her start bleeding again like you are,”

 

Clarke gasped almost looking offended. 

 

“The clots are a conspiracy, Adele is the one making me bleed right now because her music is so beautiful. My heart bleeds my mouth bleeds, Lexa’s mouth bleeds”

 

Raven eyed them for a second through the side mirror of the car, “Yes, we’re sure it’s all because of Adele, Clarke. And Lexa the reason you can't taste the ice cream is because they ran out of flavors so we got you the no flavor uh flavor.”

 

The older girl nodded as if that made complete sense and resumed shovelling the dessert into her mouth. 

 

Wells leaned back in the passenger’s seat at the final moment of quiet and deeply sighed, “I thought only Clarke was supposed to be the one getting her wisdom teeth removed.”

 

Raven stopped at the red light and blew out a breath, moving a strand of hair from her eyes, “That was the plan but then this extra embodiment of sap decided to stand in solidarity with her boo thang while Octavia and I went to find something to snack on and we come back to find both of them under with the doctors operating on them both.” 

 

He couldn’t stop the reaction when his palm met his forehead in exasperation, “Of course so instead of one uncontrollable young adult we have two. Aden and I have our work cut out for us.”

 

He lamented the upcoming weekend knowing he and Clarke’s little brother had drawn the short stick on friend sitting duties.

 

Clarke leaned forward in between the seats and began to poke Wells cheek and lips. He lay there for a bit letting it happen until, “Clarke….what are you doing?”

 

The girl’s eyes widened in shock, “You can feel that?”

 

He sighed, “Yes Clarke I can feel it. You and Lexa are going to drive Aden and I crazy, I can tell.”

 

She cocked her head to the side like a puppy, “Aden?”

Octavia finally took the initiative to push Clarke back into her seat in between herself and Lexa, “Yes Clarke your brother, Aden”

 

“...I have a brother?” 

 

Oh yeah this weekend was gonna be the ultimate test of his patience, but then Clarke and Lexa would do the same for him.

 


	24. Alexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her lips were so eager as they ravished her girlfriend’s neck with reckless abandon. The weekend at her mother’s was practically torture fraught with tension of many different varieties but Lexa found in this moment that none of it mattered when she was being laved with so much attention she had to step back from wandering hands just so she could get a chance to breathe. The bed dipped, clothes vanished and before the young lyricist could blink her fingers were suddenly in areas far too tempting for either of them to ignore. 
> 
> But that was just how it went when her she became caught up in the whirlwind of creative spontaneity that was Clarke Griffin.They had to keep their hands off of each other the entire weekend under Jake and Abby’s watchful eyes but now they were alone and intended to make up for lost time.
> 
> “Lexa-” 
> 
> *boop*
> 
> “Oh yeah-!”
> 
> *“Play-ing Oh Yeah by Usher fe-aturing Lil Jon on Spotify”*

  
  


Her lips were so eager as they ravished her girlfriend’s neck with reckless abandon. The weekend at her mother’s was practically torture fraught with tension of many different varieties but Lexa found in this moment that none of it mattered when she was being laved with so much attention she had to step back from wandering hands just so she could get a chance to breathe. The bed dipped, clothes vanished and before the young lyricist could blink her fingers were suddenly in areas far too tempting for either of them to ignore. 

 

But that was just how it went when her she became caught up in the whirlwind of creative spontaneity that was Clarke Griffin.They had to keep their hands off of each other the entire weekend under Jake and Abby’s watchful eyes but now they were alone and intended to make up for lost time.

 

“Lexa-” 

 

***boop***

 

“Oh yeah-!”

 

**“Play-ing Oh Yeah by Usher fe-aturing Lil Jon on Spotify”**

 

**_Peace up, A-Town down_ **

**_YEAH, ok,_ **

**_Lil' Jon!_ **

**_Usher!_ **

 

“…Give me a fucking break!”

 

Contrary to what was currently happening in her bedroom, Lexa did not in fact believe that the musical proficiency of Lil Jon should be included in any kind of playlist that was used in their current...situation. In fact this song was probably a good example of a turn off and if there was anyone to blame for the ridiculousness of this moment it would have to be her mentor and sister figure Anya, and her fiancé. 

 

\--

  
  


“... _ this _ is your master plan that’s going to get back at one of the most scarring moments of my life?”

 

Anya was, in a few words, thoroughly unimpressed to put it lightly at Raven’s latest scheme of mischief. 

 

Had Anya seen the closest thing to her baby sister in the ‘throes’ of passion doing some kind of kinky shit in the middle of her office last month? Unfortunately

 

Did she want to wash her eyes out with bleach immediately after? Of course

 

Did she want payback at the fact that the couple couldn’t keep it in their pants for the duration of their weekly gathering of friendship, or whatever Jasper called it, and had chosen to defile her office? Pft that wasn’t even a proper question, duh

 

And did her fiancé the enigmatic Raven Reyes, High School prankster extraordinaire jump at the chance for her to get vengeance on the power couple? Abso-fucking-lutely

 

This however was certainly not what she had in mind. Egging their cars? Borrowing Lex’s bike for a joyride? Ordering one of those anonymously mailed animal dung in a box things online? All seemed viable if not childish. Effective at least in getting her the amends she deserved from them unlike this plan Raven had so excitedly concocted.

 

“Aw come on cheekbones, just think about it for a moment?” Raven, despite her woman’s lack of enthusiasm was still very happy and very certain that this plan would work. She was literally on the edge of her seat ready to explain just how ingenious her latest scheme was going to be.

 

Jumping up Raven made her way tauntingly around the couch to where Anya was leaning by the kitchen counter with a brow raised and her arms crossed, “Humor me for a moment baby. What is it that Lexa loves almost as much as her blonde haired sapphire eyed angel, the Griffster?”

 

Anya had to snort at that description, mostly because she was faintly sure it was a lyric in one of Lexa’s first few hit singles, “Well there’s her music?”

 

The aeronautical engineer brought her hands together with an ecstatic smile on her face, “Yes! And now what is the one thing we have had to baby her with from the moment we met her? The one thing she is completely inept at?”

 

“Uhh social media?”

 

“Think broader baby.”

 

“The internet? Technology in general?”

 

“Yes and yes!” The latina flung herself dramatically on the laminate counter tops just short of where Anya was eyeing her in amusement, “I love the girl to bits An but she still uses hotmail.  _ Hotmail  _ Anya! I bet if she could she would still IM people with that MSN live chat thing and post her music videos on Myspace.”

 

“Actually,” Anya went to interject but soon found a finger pressed to her lips, “Please don’t finish that sentence if you’re about to tell me she actually posts videos on freaking Myspace.”

 

Anya smiled as best she could and watched the shudder rack Raven’s spine, and not in a good way. 

“Jesus Christ remind me to get her laptop and lock her out of all forms of primitive social media, my god woman. Myspace? Really? We only got her on Instagram last week. It’s one step forward a cajillion steps back with her. How her fans even know so much about her is astounding I think-”

 

Anya brought Raven into her arms and pressed a kiss to her cheek, “Maybe we focus back on your big reveal of why this plan is so genius Rae?”

 

The engineer sighed in her despair, “You’re right that’s an Extreme Makeover level of repair, and I don’t mean Home Edition. So anyway are you really saying you don’t get it? The genius is in she’d never suspect it until it’s too late. What’s the best way to get back at two jack rabbits? Simple.”

 

\--

 

“Commander.”

 

“Hey Raven,” Lexa reached forward to embrace the woman, happily surprised at the impromptu visit by her girlfriend’s best friend. Admittedly they had grown to be closer friends after the whole Freshman year fiasco when Raven forcibly pushed an unsuspecting Clarke into Lexa’s path after she had finished playing a gig at the popular bar not far from their college campus. And when Lexa says push she means it, they crashed in a bundle of knees and elbows that ended up giving Clarke only a slight concussion and leaving Lexa with a serious bruise from where Clarke instinctively placed her knee down to try and break the fall.

 

Needless to say the night they spent in the hospital was quite the bonding opportunity. The blonde was apparently one of her biggest fans and neither could deny the instant attraction. And then there came the feelings, Clarke beautiful, caring, selfless Clarke who grew up in the shadow of her mother’s aspirations and found a way to both make her happy and still pursue her love of art through psychology and art therapy. Who volunteered at the hospital all through high school and even still when she had some time in university. Who listened to each and every song on Lexa’s Myspace turned Youtube channel and knew every word and had drawn covers in case Lexa ever wanted to release each song one day as a single. 

 

That was the girl she had fallen for and she had fallen, harder than they did that day at the Dropship bar. How could she not, Lexa was just so gay and having a literal bombshell of a woman land on you wasn’t making matter worse. The singer still cringes every time she remembers some of the pick up lines she used to spout off  still spouts off whenever she was nervous.

 

_ “I- uh I like your pants.” _

Clarke had blushed a bit at that one, probably because Lexa was walking slightly behind her and she was fairly certain Clarke knew exactly what her eyes had been staring at. I mean who just casually out of nowhere says they like your pants?

_ “Thanks, they were 50% off.” _

_ “I’d like to take them 100% off.” _

If she could reach back into the past she would have facepalmed herself, or maybe just her lips to keep them from talking.

_ “The store can’t just sell stuff for free.” _

_ “N-no that’s not what I--” _

_ “That’s a terrible way to run a business, Lexa” _

Thankfully Anya and yes Raven had helped her up her game in that department.

 

So yeah Raven had in fact become quite a close friend indeed over the years and every year she thanked the Latina of that fact, mainly because every year Raven made sure to bring it up in some form. 

 

Moving aside she let the engineer into her flat and frowned when she didn’t take off her coat, “You know calling you Commander kind of takes on a different meaning after the position Anya told me she found you and blondie in.”

 

The heat travelled up the singers chest and turned her into a sheepish fumbling mess, “Uh, well I mean- do we really have to bring that up?”

 

Raven grinned back cheekily but decided to let her off the hook, after all what she had planned would probably work well enough to get back at the younger woman, “I guess I can drop it for now and this,” she said while searching through her handbag, “Is for you. Happy early Birthday!”

 

Lexa’s eyes lit up at the unexpected gift but she was also quite confused, “You know my birthday isn’t til July next year right? Clarke’s birthday is actually closer than mine right now.”

 

“Psshh semantics Lex, live a little. We all know I’ll never stop in my quest to make you tech savy.”

 

At that the singer blinked and stared warily at the rectangle box she was holding.

 

Raven snickered a bit at the fear she could see start to flicker in those vibrant green eyes, “Chill yu daun Commander it’s not gonna bite, and I’m gonna need this.”

 

She shot Raven a somewhat impressed look at the proper use of her people’s old language before shrugging internally and ripping the blue wrapping paper off the box. Raven had grabbed for her phone and at this point Lexa was used to her unlocking it despite not knowing her passcode. She was more concerned with the packaged item in her hand.

 

“Alexa?”

 

***bo-boop***

 

A muffled beep from inside almost made the startled girl drop the poor thing but thankfully it stayed in hand and Raven, expecting the outcome, was also ready just in case.

 

“It made a noise Raven, I don’t like weird noises!”

 

“Rellaaaxx would you? I went ahead and programmed it already because I knew there was no way you would do it yourself.”

 

Raven carefully took the box from the already jumpy singer and took the device out of it. She walked the small hall to Lexa’s bedroom and set the charging dock, plugging it in one time. Lexa followed behind her at a languid pace not quite sure if she was going to like this new piece of technology Raven was pushing on to her. She had gotten Instagram not long ago and finally figured out how to make an actual tumblr blog instead of using her best friend’s side blog. Though really it was much simpler as the side blog and now she would have to go and follow all those people again so she could get back to retweeting.

 

And fanfiction was another thing entirely, she can count on one hand the number of times she would anonymously comment on one of Clarke or Octavia’s fics because she couldn’t figure out how to login. Lexa honestly doesn’t think she’s ever followed or bookmarked a fic in her life because it would require that extra step, she would just jot down the name and look at the fic again in a few weeks. Her girlfriend had very adequately described her as an old grandma in a millennial's body on many occasions.

 

“Hey!” she jumped when a pair of fingers snapped in front her face, “Enough daydreaming about your girl Commander Hearteyes now this is a bluetooth speaker and to get it to work all you have to do is say it’s name.”

 

“The thing has a name? You mean Alexa?”

 

***boop***

 

**“How may I help you?”**

 

Raven grinned brightly, “Yes exactly, Alexa please play I Just Had Sex by The Lonely Island...full volume.”

 

**“Now playing I Just Had Sex by The Lonely Island featuring Akon”**

 

**_Hey girl I got somethin' real important to give you_ **

 

“Wait what song is this Raven?”

 

“Oh just wait for it.” 

 

**_So just sit down and listen_ **

**_Girl you know we've been together such a long long time (such a long time)_ **

**_And now I'm ready to lay it on the line_ **

**_(Wooow) You know it's Christmas and my heart is open wide_ **

**_Gonna give you something so you know what's on my mind_ **

**_A gift real special, so take off the top_ **

**_Take a look inside_ **

 

“Oh my god Raven turn it off!”

 

**_it's my dick in a box_ **

 

Much to Lexa’s horror the tune blasted on it’s loudest volume throughout her flat while she glared at the engineer who was laughing heartily at her expense while she made her way back to the front door, leaving Lexa’s phone by the kitchen counter. 

 

“Have fun LEXA.”

 

***boop***

 

“Get back here! You little-”

 

**“I’m sorry I did not understand your request, now playing Get Back by The Beatles.”**

 

Lexa groaned realizing firstly, at least that initial song stopped playing, B), her downstairs neighbors would hate her in a few minutes if this didn’t stop because damn was it loud and 3. Raven had left before telling her how to make the damn thing shut up. Fan-fucking-tastic. 

 

\--

 

Clarke’s returned from work that evening finding her girlfriend a disgruntled mess as she sat atop both their pillows in bed rather stiffly.

 

“Uh Lex, you didn’t answer when I opened the door, everything okay babe?”, she asked beginning the usual ritual of flinging her outer jacket and handbag in her self-assigned hamper which was really the left hand corner of the room. Her boots were already left by the mat at the front door and she was shimmying out of her skinny jeans in no time, glad to be done with work for the day and needing to be free of all things form fitting.

 

“Uumm uh- yeah everything is just...gorgeous.”

 

Wearing just her turtleneck sweater which she quickly tossed over her head and into the ‘hamper’, Clarke stalked forward slowly in nothing but her red lace underwear and suddenly Lexa could hardly remember what put her in a foul mood in the first place as she watched almost in slow motion when Clarke released her updo from the clutches of her hair scrunchies and pins. 

 

Her girlfriend smirked of course knowing exactly what she was doing as she finally made to approach the stunned pop star on the bed with her slow steps and measured breathing, “You sure there babe? You seem a bit...tense.”

 

Lexa’s eyes widened as Clarke smoothly mounted her, strong thighs surrounding her own and suddenly she was face to face with a whole lot of cleavage and yeah….yeah she was so so very gay. 

 

If she was standing when this happened she would have found a way to trip and then embarrassedly moon walk into oncoming traffic. It could happen.

 

She gasped feeling Clarke’s slow but purposeful roll of her hips and settled her hands securely on the blonde’s waist, very much aware of her sweats and lazy days aesthetic. 

 

“Hmm,” Clarke hummed, biting her lip before leaning down to finally get a taste of that plump lower lip that she had been fantasizing about during some awkward work situations.

 

Lexa groaned in approval when her lip was caught between Clarke’s teeth ever so gently as she pulled back.

 

“MMmmm Clarke I have the sex appeal of a math text book right now,” the young woman practically whines as Clarke’s head lowered from her lips to her neck.

 

Lexa dumbly became pliant under Clarke’s burning touch as her hands firmly pushed the singer back into her earlier lounging position. Clarke’s free hand tangled in brown curls, attempting to anchor herself while Lexa’s hands freely explored and prodded her chest in all the right places, practically molding her hands to Clarke’s boobs above the fabric of her bra.

 

One of her hands wandered even lower, tickling the sides of the therapist’s hips. Clarke’s breathing growing steadily more ragged at the brunette’s ministrations. Lexa only brought herself out of the heady daze they had entered when her hands traveled under the elastic of Clarke’s shorts and instead of meeting underwear felt the soft hairs just above Clarke’s entrance, “I’ve never met someone who opened a math book and didn’t say fuck me.”

 

The feeling sent Lexa reeling back against her pillow gasping. She almost hit her head against the headboard but luckily Clarke’s hand was still grasping her hair.

“Fuuck Clarke, you can’t make literally everything sexy.”

 

“Oh I intend to.”

 

Gasping as a particularly harder squeeze to her chest Clarke clung to Lexa, making soft whimpering noises that tore at every last bit of the singer’s restraint. Clarke may be the one on top but Lexa was determined to pleasure her first. And pressed their lips back together so she could plunge her tongue into Clarke’s waiting mouth as they began to rock against each other. Lexa slowly trailed a finger up her inner thigh causing Clarke to break the kiss and moan in appreciation. Teasing be damned, Lexa began searching her folds before circling her clit slowly,  “Mmm is this what you want Clarke?”

 

"Yeess,” the therapist hissed at the undeniably good friction on her clit, “Aahh Lexa - please - don't stop!" 

 

***boop***

 

**"Playing Don’t Stop Believing by The Cast of Glee on Spotify"**

 

They both froze as the unmistakable acapella notes began filtering into the bedroom, clarke with her back arched on all fours, Lexa under her shuddering in mortification with one hand down her girlfriend’s panties, the other carefully pinching a nipple as the character literally named Finn began crooning about a small town girl living in a lonely world. 

 

“Lexa what the fuck-?”

 

***boop* “Playing What The Fuck by Idina Menzel from the Broadway Musical If/Then on Pandora.”**

 

There went the mood.

 

You see after Raven had abandoned her with the damned cylindrical hell speakers Lexa had tried literally everything to get it to shut up, including but not limited to, removing it from it’s charging port, pressing every button she could see on it,  _ only two and they were volume controls what the fuck _ , she had even tried googling it but the picture online that was somehow an exact copy seemed to have a hole where the power button should have been.

 

She had resorted to gathering the pillows, stuffing it under them and sitting on it until it had finally shut the fuck up, hence why Clarke found her perched so stiffly.

 

Unbeknownst to Lexa, Raven had tampered with the device because turning it off before it could turn them off was just way too easy. So goodbye power button, hello extra battery pack for another 18 hours of life and of course the voice control sensitivity was up to the highest setting meaning Lexa now equalled Alexa no matter how you said it.

 

Of course with no further instructions the speaker did in fact enter sleep mode after some time  but Clarke’s never really been the quiet type during their more intimate moments.

 

“Um, don’t suppose you know how to turn off an Alexa?”

 

***boop***

 

**“How may I help you?”**

 

At Clarke’s unenthused expression Lexa groaned and retrieved the device, “Raven gave it to me for my birthday.”

 

“Your birthday in July? She does know it’s September right?”

 

“I tried to tell her.”

 

Despite being a bit more in the know tech wise Clarke also was at a loss as to how to make the damn thing turn off. With no power button and no indication of it dying anytime soon they were going to have an interesting few days.

 

\--

 

The Saturday morning before they were set to take off for Clarke’s parents’ house for the weekend saw Lexa and Clarke trying desperately to get in some relief for the lack of orgasms they had both had the night before.

 

Lexa licked and sucked her way down Clarke’s gorgeous curves, teasingly making patterns on the girl’s taunt stomach until Clarke whined, “Lower, aaahh Lex low-”

 

***boop***

 

They groaned in tandem at the noise, “Are you kidding me right-”

 

**“Playing Low by Flo-Rida featuring T-Pain. Fun Fact! Did you know this song was made widely popular after being heard in Step Up 2: The Streets?”**

 

It would seem though they would remain unsated, “We’re not even in the fucking bedroom,” Clarke grumbled under her breath.

 

“No we were unaware of that lovely fact, thanks a bunch Alexa,” unaware of the sarcasm coming from it’s new owner the lyrics of apple bottom jeans flooded the loft much to Clarke’s annoyance.

 

Lexa sighed rolling off her lover to stand as Clarke made a beeline to their bedroom to once again lower the volume. 

 

“I don’t get it, we lowered the volume to zero last night, yet it’s still blasting as if it was on full.”

 

Lexa could only shrug knowing she would be of very little help here. She walked over to the sounds of them baggie sweatpants and the rebox with the straps, grabbing Clarke from behind and rubbing her arm in an attempt to calm the tension in the therapist’s body, “Come on babe we gotta get ready to go by Abby and Jake’s anyway.”

 

Whimpering at what could have been Clarke slumped defeated and allowed Lexa to drag her to the shower while her girlfriend went to make them some breakfast.

 

\--

 

The Griffins had a lovely house, it was moderate in comparison to their income but that only helped to add to the homey feel. As much as Clarke and Lexa wanted to, trying to make love to each other while in Clarke’s childhood twin bed only two doors down from her parents’ master bedroom was a bit of a bad idea.

 

So, like the responsible and mature adults they are they refrained from any...private activities until the car ride back home saw them exchanging teasing glances and wandering hands. 

 

Neither of them remembering the nightmare that awaited them back home because as soon as they got the door closed and made a straight line for the bed, they were back in the increasingly bizarre situation as they were before. Impromptu music interrupting and partially ruining their need for release with each other. 

 

So now here they were, undressed in bed and panting in aggravation to Lil Jon’s overexaggerated yelling while Usher aided him. 

 

“We left it, off the charger for an entire three days…” the singer lamented into her pillow. As much as Clarke wanted to run her tongue up the ink on her girlfriend’s back she was honestly too angry at this newfound situation to bother. 

 

She rolled off the bed, grabbing a hoodie and some shorts and took out her laptop determined to make this end, “There has to be something we can do to make that thing shut the fuck up.”

 

Lexa just yelled into her pillow as the song finally stopped, “yre mff tdry teh grf.”

 

Not turning, Clarke continued her search on Google, “What was that babe?”

 

Breathing out Lexa arched so she could lean her face off the bed, “I said we could always try the gag on you.”

 

Giggling Clarke shook her head, “You’re funny babe.”

 

The look Lexa was levelling her with was very unamused but the blonde merely kissed her palm and waved it in Lexa’s general direction as she scrolled through.

 

“Wait this thing has an app?” 

 

“What that thing?” Lexa muttered feeling too high strung to consider leaving the bed. There had to be some way for her to get her girlfriend back in bed because she was very unamused by this turn of events after two years of a very healthy sex life. 

 

Her girlfriend stalked up from the desk and made her way to the bedside table to retrieve Lexa’s cell phone. The singer rolled on her side so she could grab Clarke around the waist which was all the incentive Clarke needed to sit as Lexa peppered her neck with kisses.

 

Undeterred the therapist opened the app, made a few changes until finally, “Hah!” 

 

“Hah?”

 

“Haha!”

 

Lexa pouted prettily much to Clarke’s amusement, “I’m gonna need some words soon Clarke because I do not speak...that.”

 

Grabbing her lower lip between her thumb and fore finger Clarke brought it to her mouth, sucking feverently for a moment before releasing her.Lexa was surprised but also extremely happy at the turn of events.

 

“I need you to fuck me Lexa.”

 

Blanking green eyes landed on the speaker in the corner to find it oddly silent, “Wha…”

 

“You know the good thing about the Amazon Alexa babe?” Clarke asked while relieving herself of her hoodie so she could stand topless before her girlfriend.

 

“Um no, what- uh what’s the good thing.” 

 

If her eyes were glued to Clarke’s chest well, the blonde really couldn’t blame her. 

 

Clarke crawled over the girl to land on her side of the bed and grinned widely while grabbing onto Lexa’s slackened jaw, “The good thing is that it comes with more than one name.”

 

\--

 

Their friends didn’t see them for three days until the couple were forced out of hibernation in order to fulfill a promise Octavia had asked of them. Being on the band with Anya and Lincoln, her boyfriend, meant that the three were all a pretty tight knit group of people. 

 

Coincidentally Anya wasn’t the only one of their group that had seen more than Clarke and Lexa than they had bargained for. 

 

“So Bellamy’s girlfriend should be here soon right?” Clarke asked from her spot on the counter. She sat thoroughly enjoying her second helping of breakfast. 

 

Lexa nodded, getting up from the sofa to put her own bowl in the sink Clarke couldn’t keep the smile off her face at Lexa’s tiny limp. She did so love mornings so much more now that Lexa was in her life. 

 

“Yeah she should be here-” 

 

A round of three knocks at the door stopped her mid-sentence, “Well that would be her.”

 

Clarke placed her bowl down and went over to the door to let in the woman that would be staying with them for a few days while Bellamy had to go out of state for a conference. His girlfriend had broken her leg not too long ago and needed a bit of help getting around the house until her cast came off. This made Bellamy incredibly worried at the prospect of leaving her alone even if only for less than a week leading to him asking Octavia if she knew anyone that lived near enough to Echo’s job so that she wouldn’t have to go to uncomfortable lengths to get to her new job at Anya’s recording studio Trikru Records. She was due to start that very week.

 

Lincoln and Octavia lived considerably further away than Clarke and Lexa who were literally in the flat next door to the studio and only a few blocks away from the hospital that housed Clarke’s office. More often than not Clarke would meet people there or at her private office which required a 30 minute drive.

 

“Hi you must be Clarke,” Lexa watched from the kitchen as the taller woman embraced her girlfriend and was invited into their home. She looked around before locking onto the brunette in the kitchen

 

“Lexa ‘The Commander’ Woods, in the flesh wow. When Bellamy told me you guys were friends I severely doubted him.”

 

The brunette grinned, “Understandable, it is Bellamy, and just Lexa is fine.”

 

The woman walked over and lightly hugged her, “Awesome, well I am Echo.”

 

***boop***

 

The woman was probably quite starstruck because she missed the way both women froze and that would explain why they had yet to hear the woman’s name from any of their friends.

 

“I swear to god-”

 

**“Playing Oh God, I Swear by John Michael Montgomery”**

 

“Oh cool you guys have one of those bluetooth speaker things.”

“Yes,” Clarke stammered through her pursed lips, “We do…”

 

Lexa’s eyes met Clarke’s when she recovered and ushered Echo over to the guest bedroom, a silent understanding passing between them.

 

They were going to kill their friends for this...or at least very lightly murder them...at least.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit this one was pretty fun to come up with but it took a bit to work out some kind of ending so sorry if it feels incomplete. Maybe it'll become a two shot...you never know
> 
> Also it's 4 am so sorry but i'll edit this later

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to finally get in on this one-shot prompt thingy. I know my writing isn’t exactly that great and everyone can always improve so this is like practice for me. Never really done anything like it before. If you have any ideas feel free to hit me up: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jayenator565


End file.
